Her life
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: A rewrite of GTA 5 in the view of Ella De Santa. A 17-year-old who's life goes a little bit crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at the usual time of 7 am to get to school. I went to a private school because I live in witness protection. My name is Ella De Santa and yes my father is the late Michael Townley.

I do my usual morning routine: brush my teeth, get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

I look into my brother, Jimmy's room to see his fast asleep with headphones still in. Typical Jimmy. His daily routine is to play Righteous slaughter 7.

I look into my sisters room. She's asleep normally compared to Jimmy. I'm more closer to Tracy. She looks out for me when I'm sad, which is most of the time. This house is toxic; my parents are always arguing. I feel sorry for my dad, he doesn't deserve to be hated sometimes.

I go downstairs to see my mom, she gives me a hug and gives me my breakfast.

My parents relationship, is not a relationship. They cheat on each other every week and scream at each other. Tracey and Jimmy don't care but I do. My friends have parents who truly love each other so why don't I?

"Good morning dad" I say to my father Michael as I walk into the living room to see my father on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart." He replies kissing my forehead. He's watching his old movies again like usual. "I'm taking you to school today ok?" I nod in response.

"Ella!" My sister shouts.

I go into the hall. "What?"

"Have you seen my robe?" She replies in panic mode.

"It was in the bathroom!" I call back to her. I enter the kitchen to grab my school bag from the counter. "Bye mom. Dad said he would take me to school today." I embrace her in a hug. Even though, my family is pretty fucked up; it doesn't me I cannot love my family because they are my family after all.

"Did he know?" I could tell she was pissed off with him and wanted to shout at him but I gave her the look to say don't please for me. "Ok. You have a good day. I'll call you to tell you who's picking you up."

"Ok, bye." I walk out of my house, well I mean mansion and get into my dad's car. "Are you going to see Dr Friedlander today?"

"Yeah around midday."

"I'm proud of you dad for going. Even if no one else is."

"You don't deserve to live like this. You deserve than me."

"You're not that bad. Even though you're a former bank robber and have murdered people. You're all still my family. Even if you walk annoy sometimes." He laughs and gives me a fist bump. Some guy pulls in front of our car, so my dad decides to shout abuse. "Dad! Calm down!"

The rest of the car journey is silent. When we arrive at school I silently say goodbye before entering my school. Los Santos High School. I see my best friend, Avery waiting for me at the school gate.

"Hey, Ella. Do you want to go to Del Perro Pier say around 7?"

"Yeah, sure."

 **After complications**

As I walked back home I noticed the Tennis coach, Kyle just leaving. I stared at him in disgust; I couldn't trust him at all. I had a feeling there was something going on between him and my mom but I didn't know if it was true. I walked through the gate of my home to see everyone was home. I could hear: Jimmy shouting, Tracey panicking, mom also panicking and my dad trying to calm himself down.

"What's going on?"I asked confused.

"Someone broke into the house and stole Jimmy's car." Tracey shouted giving me a hug.

"Who was it?" I asked walking into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Well, we don't know stupid." Jimmy said to me. I just looked down.

"Don't talk to your sister like that!" My mom shouted at her son.

"I'm going to Del Perro Pier later." I stated before grabbing a snack out of the fridge.

"With who?" My dad asked.

"Avery, we're going at 7 tonight. I'll be back about 9."

"Ok but if you're in trouble no matter how big or how small you call me." My dad told me.

"I will."

I ran upstairs and into Tracey's room.

"Tracey could you drop me off at Del Perro Pier at 7?" I asked sitting next to her on her bed.

"Why? Can't mom or dad take you?" She replied looking at me.

"I haven't asked them. Dad got into road rage later and I wanted you to take me because your a lot less strict."

"Hey, I can be strict when it comes to my little sister." That was true, Tracey wanted to keep me safe even though she was kinda doing the wrong things right now. Jimmy could be like that too. "I will take you, just make sure you're ready. I'm going out later too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Del Perro Pier**

Tracey dropped me off at the pier, where Avery was waiting. "Hey Avery. Let's go on the roller coaster." She nods and we run to is the best time to come to the pier, when sunset is just beginning. After that we went on the ferris wheel taking selfies and just doing what best friends do. We went on the arcade and played like 10 games of air hockey, before I knew it was 9 o'clock. Crap! I was never going to be able to get home without getting into trouble. I decided to phone my mom or dad.

Phonecall: (A = Amanda, E = Ella)

E - Hi mom.

A - Where are you? You said you would be back for 9 and it's 3 minutes past.

E - I know. I lost track of time.

A - Where's Avery?

E - Her dad just picked her up, so I'm waiting at the pier.

A - On your own?

E - Yeah.

A - I'm coming to pick you up. Don't talk to anyone and stay where you are. Love you.

E - Love you too, bye.

I waited at the bench for not long. I think mom was speeding to get to me but it doesn't matter. I just want to get home.

 **NEXT DAY**

I wake up to a huge smile on my face. I know, I know my house was broken into yesterday but today is the last day of school until the summer break. Del Perro Pier, Vespucci beach and all the other awesome places in Los Santos. I realized last time I didn't tell you much about me. I'm not originally from Los Santos; I was born in North Yankton, where it is always snowing. We moved here because my dad faked his death and put us in witness protection. I don't much more than that. I can't remember when we moved here. I can a little but not a lot. I cant imagine living somewhere when it always snows. I like it here. Don't get me wrong, Los Santos has it's down sides but I still love it. I love going to the beach and the pier so much.

"Ella, come on breakfast is ready!" My mom calls.

"I'm coming." I quickly get dressed and make my way downstairs. I eat my breakfast before scrolling down Lifeinvader. Jimmy posting about his car being stolen. I feel sorry for him; he's the only one who doesn't have a car (well there's me but I'm not allowed to have a car. Tracey posting about being famous, she doesn't care how she will actually become famous, she just wants to.

"I'm so happy. It's the last day of school." I exclaim as I put everything I need into my bag.

"You should be. You deserve a break; have a good day."

 **Marriage Counseling**

I walk into my driveway to see a random guy, walk there too. Then all of a sudden, Kyle jumps out of mom and dad's balcony in his boxers. I knew there was something going on. I'm pissed at my mom but my dad does it too. There both as bad as each other.

"Michael, calm down!" I hear my mom shout.

"What's going on?" The mystery guy asks.

"She fucked the prick in my bed." My dad replies before going after Kyle.

My mom shouts not to kill him but I don't know what my dad will do.

"What have you done mom?" I ask her before storming into the house. "This was supposed to be a good day for me last day of the school semester but now it's not. I know you both cheat on each other but seriously the tennis coach he's a jerk. I've seen his life invader page. This house is a joke. I have parents who cheat on each other at every opportunity, a sister who's aim is to give out as many blows as possible to become a celebrity and a brother who does nothing all day but play on that stupid game and smoke dope."

"Better now." My mom says after my long rant. "I'm sorry baby. I won't happen again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you know you can't keep." I reply. I sit in my room trying to not be sad but it's hard. I hate this, all the arguing. I hear a car pull up. I presume it's my dad but I see this guy threatening my dad while he is on the floor. He has people with him and a some angry woman. Once, they leeave for definate I run downstairs to my dad.

"Dad, are you ok?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't be?" He replies.

"Because those people were threatening you and don't lie to me dad. I'm not dumb."

"Look you don't need to worry about anything or me because it's going to be ok."

"Who's is that guy you were with?"

"Franklin. He's a good kid."

I nod and go back upstairs to Jimmy's room.

"Jimmy, you know dad's friend Franklin." I ask him as he uses his laptop.

"Yeah. The guy who broke into our house and took my car but don't worry dad sorted it."

" He broke into our house. Well, at least we know who broke into our house."

Well today was another eventful day. I hope tomorrow won't be as bad. Well when it comes to the De Santa's you never know what will happen next.

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ella, wake up." I felt someone lightly pushing my shoulder. I had no idea what time it was.

"What is it?" I said opening my eyes tiredly.

"Wake up. Come on we are going out for the day." I heard my dad say.

"5 more minutes." I groaned. I wouldn't say I was a morning person, the only time I woke up early was for school and that was over now for summer break.

"We're going to the beach with Jimmy." He told me. I sat rubbing my eyes, "Ok, I'll get ready now. Have you asked Jimmy?" I could still hear him playing that stupid game.

"Not yet." My dad replied as he made his way to Jimmy's room. I hear them arguing then a bang. I look to see Jimmy's TV is smashed.

"What happened?" I asked shocked.

"He smashed my fucking TV." Jimmy replied angry.

"I'm sorry Jim. Now you two come on were going to the beach." My dad said.

 **At the beach**

Me, dad and Jimmy decided to have a bike race. I knew why Jimmy agreed to come here because Tracey was on the boat with a bunch of porno guys. She had posted it on her Lifeinvader page.

"I'm gonna win!" I shouted almost at the end of pier but my dad got ahead of me and won.

"Fair play dad." I said to him.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm enjoying this bonding."

"You know why don't you stick your ass up Tracey's ass sometimes." Jimmy asked.

"Because Tracey doesn't buy cars she can't afford..." Dad began to list the reasons he leaves Tracey alone but believe me she is no angel at all.

"Well she's getting fucked to get on TV."

"You don't get to talk about your sister that way."

"I'm sorry but it's true. According to her Lifeinvader page, she's meeting producers and porno guys this afternoon."

"Ella is this true?"

"Erm, erm, yes."

"She's on that boat right out there. You know the kind of boat, that makes a young impressionable girl, drop her plants and spread her legs."

"This is the reason you agreed to come here isn't it you fuck."

I saw my dad take his shirt off and run towards the edge of the pier.

"Dad where are you going?"I shouted. I knew where he was going. He was going to get Tracey. "Tracey is going to kill us."

"It doesn't matter. Come on let's get something to eat before dad and Tracey come back." Jimmy said. I nodded like I said before there isn't a normal day when it comes to the De Santa's. "I want a smoothie."

 **Later**

"You know, dad. Tracey doesn't mean what you said, you haven't ruined her life." I told my dad as we stood at the end of the pier. I could tell he was hurt.

"I don't know about that sweetheart." He replied kissing my forehead.

"I know that. Your not that bad, dad. Tracey was just pissed off because you've stopped her chances of getting on TV."

"I hope so. Fancy a ride on the rollercoaster."

"Yeah!"

We both ran to it as fast we could. With me getting there first. We got on the ride and it was so cool. I loved it; this was my favorite ride. After we had got off my dad's phone started to ring.

"Who was that?" I asked as we began to walk to the car park.

"Your mother. She's got into trouble with the cops, so I've got to go and get her."

"Can I come?"

"No, I don't want you to get caught up in a cop chase. Here $20 there get a ride home and spend the rest on what you want."

"OK."

At the house

I got home to see my parents had already got back. I did deliberately get home as slow as I could. I was pissed off, whenever I spent time with anyone something would always go wrong. I'm sick of being the good one.

"Hi sweetheart." My mom said as I walked into the mansion of the De Santa's. "How was your day?"

"Excellent. Well first my dad breaks my brother's TV, then my dad finds out my sister is getting fucked to get on TV then to top it all of my mom gets caught by the police shop lifting." I said in a sarcastic tone. "But no my dad was perfect, absolutely fucking perfect!" I shouted as I stormed upstairs, glancing down stairs to see my mother's facial expression, shocked like my dad's.

"Ella, come back down here right now!" My mom shouted but I ignored it. No on followed me. Surprisingly. I think they all realized that I needed space.

After a while, I got bored of being on my laptop. I was searching the murder of Leonora Johnson, it had always been something that interested me. Not the fact a creep killed her and did weird stuff to her body. The fact that it has never been found or there was the murder of Jock's wife, Jolene Cranley-Evans. I mean it was obviously her husband that killed her. My friends say they saw her ghost on the mountains near the lighthouse where she fell. It would be cool to see it.

 **A/N Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I had to re upload this because I wasn't happy with it.**

I reluctantly walk downstairs after about an hour to see both my parents waiting for me. I ignored them going to the fridge to grab a snack.

"Dinner's going to be done soon." My mom told me; not that I cared.

"Well, I'm hungry now." I say in a rude tone.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" My dad said to me raising his voice with a stern tone.

"You can talk, your the one who cheats with whores!"

"That's not of your business and I stopped!"

"Well, if only mom could do the same!"

"I'm not liking this behavior at all!" My mom shouted.

"Yeah well maybe I'm sick of this house. Maybe I'm sick of being the only one to show love to everyone and being the only good one in this house!" I shouted as I ran outside the house. I could see parents through the window now with a sad faces. They knew I didn't usually act like this. I had went through a stage of being very rebellious when I was 13-years-old.

I decided to go back into the house. I saw my parents, Tracey and Jimmy sitting on the table. Out of no where I felt tears slide down my cheeks. Tracey immediately ran to me and embraced me in a hug, along with the rest of the family. I guess being rebellious just didn't suit me.

 **Next Day**

I realized my dad had been hanging out with that guy Franklin a lot lately. I saw him walking up to the driveway, so I decided I wanted to speak to him.

"Hi." I said to him as I stopped in front of him.

"Hi, your Ella right?" He replied with a smile on his face.

"Yep and your Franklin." I relied shaking his hand. "So what's the deal with you and my dad."

"you know just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you do something for me, tell my dad or mom or whoever that I've gone out and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just out with me friends."

He nodded and began to walk away, before pulling my phone out of my pocket. Really I was going Mount Gordon. I wanted to see the ghost. Avery said she would meet me there.

It took along time to get there. Well, it seemed like a long time. I walked the rest and I saw Avery there.

"Hey, this is going to be so cool!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"I know but it's going to be a bit scary though."

"Oh come on! It might not even be real. So when did people say it would appear."

"Some time at late night, before midnight. Are you sure about this."

"Yes. The real question is are you?"

"I guess. I mean it can't be that bad. What's the plan for after we have saw it?"

"Then we find somewhere to stay or we go back home together. I have a torch and a phone so I can call anyone if something happens."

We waited for ages, trying to find something to do but then it began to get really dark. I was scared, petrified even. I started to think this was a bad idea and I know Avery did too.

"Avery we need to go back!" I shouted. "This was a terrible idea!"

We began to run. We didn't really no where but we kept on running. Finally, we reached the highway.

I brought out my phone and called Tracey as Avery called her mom.

Phonecall- (E=Ella, T=Tracey)

E - Tracey! I need your help!

T - What? Why? What's wrong?!

E - I was at Mount Gordon to see the ghost there and I got scared and I'm now I'm at the highway.

T - I'm coming to get you. Don't move.

E - I won't.

I don't know how long she took. I quickly jumped into her car. Avery had got picked up a few minutes before.

"You're so stupid, Ella. I was so sorry about you." Tracey told me embracing me in hug.

"Please don't tell mom and dad, Tracey. I'll never do it again. I promise." I begged.

"I have to."

"You don't. Just say I was staying at my friends but changed my mind. Say anything."

"Please. Don't tell them."

"I'll think about it."

Silence for the rest of the journey. When we got home I saw my mom was still awake, she looked a little worried.

"Where were you?" My mom asked in a panic tone embracing me into a hug.

"She was at her friend's house. She called me to bring her back home." Tracey said to mom. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, you know, somewhere. No one knows."

I've noticed dad's been out a lot lately. I don't think it's anywhere bad but who knows.

-The next night-

The Vangelico store got robbed today. Mom's favorite store. I couldn't help but feel dad was acting weird. Franklin had been round earlier and this old, white guy. I didn't know who it was or really what they were saying. All I heard was 'everything about it' and the 'whole job'. I was starting to become very suspicious about my dad and Franklin. Maybe they could have been involved. I decided to rewatch the news. This guy said one of the guys who robbed the store said 'you forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them'.

I'm sure that is one of dad's favorite movie quotes...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and support for his story.**

After watching the news, I decided to go to my dad. He was outside staring at the stars.

"Hey dad." I said sitting next to him. He turned to me and smiled, "Hey sweetheart."

"Have you heard about the Vangelico store being robbed?"

"Uh yeah."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"No, why would you say that? I'm retired remember."

"Don't lie to me dad. I know you had something to do with the robbery. Don't tell me it is ironic that one of the robbers happened to say your favourite movie quotes or that old white guy magically turning up and you were celebrating something with Franklin." He gave me a defeated look before closing the door to make sure no one was listening.

"Your just to clever for me aren't you? Look ok I did it but it's only because remember the whole thing with tennis coach and then people coming to threaten me." I nodded. "Well I kinda pulled his girlfriend's house down off the hills because I thought it was Kyle's so I had to find money to pay him back and he would have killed me." My dad explained.

"It's ok. You did it for good reasons."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't. If... you play me at tennis."

"Fine."

We played tennis. I won the first 3 sets. At the moment I was winning 5 sets to 3 sets. I needed one more set to win. It was 45-30. I was winning. I hit the perfect shot and won.

"Yeah! I won as if there was ever any doubt."

"Yeah, yeah. Miss confident."

"What can I say? So how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Doing another heist. I wouldn't be surprised if you started to do it again."

"I won't. Well, I'll try but Dave, that's the guy who you saw before is on to me so I have to keep denying."

"Who is he?"

"He's the guy who put us into witness protection. He's a good guy. Anyway you don't need to know anymore."

"Ok, ok. I'm going back inside."

 **The Next Day -**

"Ella!" I heard someone shout my name from downstairs, "What?!"

"Ella!"

"What?!"

"Ella!"

I decide to stop shouting and just go downstairs. I hate that, when you're calling back and no one answers.

"What?" I said at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going out, come on." My mom told me as she picked up her car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. We'll only be out for a couple of hours."

"Ok." I said as I got my converse on.

"Tracey coming too." My mom stated. "Tracey come on!"

Tracey walks downstairs glued to her phone.

We went shopping first at Rockford hills. We walked past Vangelico and I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

"That was my favourite store." My mom said as we all looked at it.

We walked through but I stopped looking at a watch I had seen. When I finally looked up I saw mom and Tracey were already gone. I saw them crossing the road, I don't think they knew I was this far behind. I ran to catch up them, forgetting to look at the road to see if there were any cars. I felt a car whack into me. It all went black.

- **No one's POV** -

"Ella!" Amanda and Tracey screamed in unison running to Ella's aid. She had been hit by a passing car, knocked into the air and immediately knocked out unconscious. A pedestrian had called an ambulance. Both Amanda and Tracey entered. Amanda pulling out her phone to call Michael.

Phone call- (A=Amanda, M=Michael)

A - Michael! You need to come to the Mount Zonah medical centre!

M - What? Why?

A - Ella's hurt. She got hit by a car.

M - I'm coming!

Michael ran to his car as fast as he legs could. Franklin was with him so he did too. Franklin noticed Michael wasn't really concentrating.

"Michael, I know you're scared but you need to calm down, she'll be ok I promise." Franklin said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Michaela exclaimed back, Franklin didn't reply. He knew Michael was talking out of shock and he was scared. He loved all of his children but something like this had never happened to any of them.

Tracey decided to call Jimmy as she stood outside the hospital.

Phone call- (T=Tracey, J=Jimmy)

T - Jimmy! Where are you?

J - At home.

T - You come to Mount Zonah medical centre.

J - Why?(Tracey could hear Jimmy playing Richeous Slaughter in the background and she knew he wasn't really concentrating)

T - Ella's been hit by a car.

J - I'll be there soon.

Ella lay in the hospital bed. She had suffered a broken arm and fractured ribs, she was asleep now and would wake up when she was ready. Her face had little bruises and cuts on it which would take less time to heal. They knew Ella was going to be ok but this was a scary experience. It was fair to say she would be well protected for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a whole twenty-four hours since Ella has been hit by a car and it's fair to say it had been the slowest and longest twenty- four hours of Michael, Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy's life. It had brought them together, they didn't argue. They sat in silence;staring down at injured Ella, who still hadn't woke up. The Doctor had checked over her a few moments before and told them Ella was stable but it was unsure when she would wake up. It could be:today, tomorrow, a week.

"This is all my fault." Amanda said breaking the silence as she looked at her youngest child.

"No it's not." Michael replied.

"It is. I should have checked to see if she was with me and Tracey. This wouldn't have happened. I'm such a bad mother."

"No you're not mom." Tracey told her. "I was there too, so I could have but Ella really wanted that watch. We didn't realise she wasn't walking with us. It's not our fault; Ella knows that.

"You know maybe we could get her that watch." Jimmy exclaimed. "I mean she's the best one out of all of us. Yeah, she can have her off moments but it's rare and she is teenager. It's normal for them."

"You're right." Tracey replied. "I'll go and pick it up. I think I know which one it was."

"I'm coming with you." Jimmy said walking after his big sister, leaving Michael and Amanda alone.

"I can't believe this is happening. This has never happened to one of my kids before. It should have been me; I should have a broken arm, fractured ribs and my face have cuts and bruises."

"Don't say that. Ella wouldn't want that. Would she?" Michael asked her before embracing his wife into a hug.

After a while, Jimmy and Tracey returned with the watch Ella had loved.

"It's beautiful. I can see why she liked it so much." Amanda stated as she held the watch in her hand. She yawned afterwards. Not any of them had more than 5 hours sleep.

Michael's phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" Amanda asked.

"Franklin. He was with me yesterday when you called to tell me Ella had been hit by a car. He's probably calling to ask how she is." Michael replied as Amanda nodded.

Phone call - (M=Michael, F=Franklin)

M - Hey frank. What's up?

F - Not much dude. I was wondering whether Ella was OK?

M - Yeah. She's not woke up yet. The doctor said she'll wake up within the next.

F - No injuries?

M - Yeah: Broken arm, fractured ribs and her face is almost covered with cuts and bruises.

F - Damn man. I hope she gets better soon.

M - Thanks man.

Tracey took Ella's right hand as the left had been taken by Amanda the whole time. All of a sudden, Tracey felt Ella's hand move slightly.

"She moved her hand!" Tracey exclaimed. "She's waking up!"

"Ella squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Amanda told her youngest daughter to make sure if she was awake. Ella did.

"Mom..." Ella murmured as she began to wake up. "My ribs hurts..."

"You fractured them, sweetheart. When you were hit by a car." Michael told his youngest daughter as his kissed her forehead. He noticed she winced at he did so.

"Did that hurt you?" Michael asked his daughter.

"Yes." She replied. "My ribs hurt the most."

"I'll get the doctor." Jimmy told his family as he walked out to find the doctor. It was hard for him to see his little sister like this, in pain. He hated it.

 **Ella's POV**

My ribs were hurting bad, I was struggling to breathe a little. I felt tears roll down my cheeks from the pain. I was causing more pain as the tears slid into my cuts causing me to whine.

"Don't cry Ella."My mom told me trying to wipe the tears away as gentle as she could.

The doctor walked in with Jimmy following behind him.

"She's in a lot of pain, doc. Is there anything you could give her?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I have some pain killers here." The doctor replied. "How is your breathing?"

"Not good." I replied as I breathed heavily.

The doctor put the oxygen mask back to my mouth. "That should help, whenever you need help breathing put it back on, OK?"

I nodded in response.

After a few hours, I gradually got better and was suffering less.

"I'm sorry." I said to my family.

"Why?" My dad questioned as my family gave me a confused look.

"For running into the road. I should have been with you."

"It's OK. We have something for you." My mom told me as Tracey passed her something from behind.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we all agreed that you deserved a treat so we brought you the watch you wanted." My mom told me.

"Thank you." I said to my family as I held the watch in my hand, before placing it on my right wrist. I had broken my left arm.

 **The next morning**

The doctor had told us I could go home. However, I couldn't run or do that much walking because of my ribs. It would causes pain. He told most the cuts and bruises would be gone within a couple of weeks but some might take longer like a deep cut I had on my left cheek.

I walked to my dad's car as sat in the front as my arm would end up being hit because it was cramped there.

"Remember what the doctor said; you need to rest." My dad told me.

"Are you all really going to be this protective until I get better." I watched as they all nodded. "Great."

 **A/N In this story Michael and Franklin are laying low for around 2 weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

I lay on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream. It' fair to say this is all I'd been doing for the past week. I went out a little but I was being watched by my family like a hawk. It was so boring, a little of my cuts had began to get light and my bruises were beginning to fade away. My ribs were feeling a little better. However, although my arm didn't hurt, it was annoying. It was hard to sleep because it had to be in a certain position. The Doctor said my cast wasn't to be taken off for a month because it wasn't a bad break. My ribs would hurt now again but they wouldn't hurt for long and were less painful.

After a little while, I saw Tracey enter. "Hey Ella."

"Hi Tracey." I said after I sat up. "What are you so happy about?"

"Don't tell mom or dad but I'm going on fame or shame!" Tracey explained as she gave me a hug.

"Are you serious?" I replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to be dancing. It's going to be so great. Jimmy knows so you both can't tell mom or dad because they won't allow it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know but they won't."

 **A few days later:**

I stood upstairs with Jimmy watching him play his video games.

"Remember Jimmy we can't tell anyone. Tracey will kill us."

"I know. I know. I'm going downstairs to get some of my drugs." Jimmy said, I just shook my head and followed him.

"Wow, you're actually leaving your room for once." I joked. I could hear mom and dad arguing from here and then mom's yoga instructor, Fabien talking like he usually does. Complete bullshit!

After a while of Jimmy and dad arguing and mom trying to stop them.

This random guy who looks like a hobs walks into the kitchen and says, "Did somebody say yoga?" Dad, mom and Jimmy looked at him shocked.

"Isn't this grand, huh?" The mystery man said.

"I got a bit of an awkward situation." My dad replied.

"Hmm, your telling me bro. Yeah. One of those fake your death to your best buddy and then run off with the dough. Then live in a big mansion. Awkward situations."

"Well that's one way of looking at it."

"Yeah. Any other ways of looking at it because I am all out." I moved to stand behind my mother.

"It was a long time ago man. I've been in witness protection. I still am."

"That's great. That's great. I'm sorry, where I manners right? Amanda, it is good to see you. I missed you. You used to be fatter. Nice new tits by the way. Jimmy you used to be thinner but ah can't blame you. And Ella you've grown up, what happened to you?" He said to me as he saw my injuries and I moved from standing behind my mother.

"I got hit by a car around two weeks ago. Broken arm, fractured ribs and well you can see the state of my face." I told him.

"Get well soon kid."

"Thanks but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Trevor. I'm sure Jimmy will tell you about me."

"Who are you?"

"Namaste, I'm Fabien."

"Ah, good lord..."

"Where's Tracey?"

"Where's your sister you two?" My dad asked me and Jimmy. I gave Jimmy look to say what are we going to do.

"Um she's um... she uh. She trying out for TV."

"She's what?" My dad asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's auditioning for fame of shame." I told them.

"Fame or shame?" Trevor exclaimed in shock.

"The fuck are you both talking about?"

"You know it's a talent and skill show. She loves you guys must have known that. She talks about it all the time." I told them.

"What's her talent?"

"Dancing." Jimmy said to them.

"Oh, Christ, she's a horrible dancer."

"Michael." My mom said unhappy with his comment.

"She might disagree with you on that." Jimmy replied.

"Jesus Christ. Now, now. Where?"

"The maze bank arena." I exclaimed.

"Our little Tracey being humiliated, let's go. We go get her." Trevor told my dad.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. What are you going to stand here and argue while your daughter becomes a national laughing stock, huh? You're worse than I thought. Now let's go, c'mon."

We watched as my dad and Trevor left to go and get Tracey. She was going to kill both me and Jimmy.

"Who was that?" I asked still not knowing fully who he was.

"That was dad's old running buddy. Until dad faked his death and left him. I've knew him in my childhood."

"He's not a nice man so you need to stay away from him. He's a psychopath." My mom exclaimed. "Why did you two not tell me about Tracey going on TV?"

"She told us not to because you wouldn't let her and it's what she wants." I replied. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" My replied panic now controlling her face.

"My ribs. I need to sit down." I said holding my ribs sitting down on the couch.

"Are you OK now?" My mom asked once I'd sat down.

"Yeah. Jim get me some ice cream please." I told him as I turned on the TV.

Later that day:

Me and Jimmy were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Tracey stormed in.

"You jerks! I told you not to tell them and you did. You know how embarrassing that was! Fame or shame is an amazing opportunity!"

"We had no choice but to tell them. Trevor wanted us to as well."

"Trevor's back?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, that's so cool right." Jimmy replied.

"Why do you guys love him so much?"

"Because he's so cool."

I didn't know why they loved Trevor so much. I'll just have to find out...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I have changed Ella's age at the start of the story to 16-years-old!**

It had been a week since I met Trevor for the first time and my parents had been arguing much more than usual. My mom wanted him gone, so did my dad but I don't think my mom believed him. Jimmy and Tracey had both told me the details about him from their perspective. However, I had been told the bad side of him.

My broken had healed really well over the past week, I didn't have to wear as big of a cast anymore so I could run. Also, my ribs were not really hurting anymore because I wanted to get back to being fit and doing what kids do, a few days ago I began going for runs on the beach. I loved to run and I was thinking about learning how to free run but I wasn't sure.

I walked down my street towards my house after I had went for a run. My mom had took me to the doctor's yesterday for a checkup and he told us I was getting much better and exercise was helping. I had gone for a Burger Shot after. I know, I know. Why am I eating Burger Shot after just doing exercise but I was hungry.

"Hey dad,where are you going?" I asked him as he was about to step into his car.

"Just for a drive. I was going to relax opposite the Von Crasteburg hotel. Come if you want to."

"Yeah." I stepped into my dad's car. "So what's the deal with Trevor?"

"I told you it's nothing for you to worry about, ok? If there was I would tell you."

"No you wouldn't."

"What did you say?"

"No you wouldn't."

"Don't think you an disrespect me Ella because you can't."

"I was telling the truth. You all never tell me anything because you say I'm too young. I'm 15-year-old dad. I'm not a child anymore."

The rest of the car journey was silent. When we got there we went to the fence. This crazy fitness woman was arguing over with my dad. I continued to stare at the beach and the ocean. It really was beautiful like a city of angels.

"Come on Ella, this lady wants a race." I nodded and she had already started to run. I was surprised how well my dad was actually doing but I was out in lead. All of a sudden, my dad did this weird thing and it made him go faster. As we ran across the bridge, I could see this doing being assisted by an paramedics and a life guard, it looked like he was having a heart attack.

I jumped down the steps to gain speed and began to run in turbo power. I won the race, my dad in second.

"Yes!" I shouted fist bumping my dad.

"I was tapering for a tri." She says as she tries to justify herself.

"Don't be a sore loser!" I exclaimed back.

"Whatever keeps you up at night!" My dad told her as she got on her bike and began to ride away angrily.

 **The next day -**

"Ella!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I had just been with my friend, Avery to the pier so I was walking back.

"Oh hi Franklin. What's up?" I asked him.

"Not much. I was just checking whether you were OK?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after the car accident."

"I'm fine in regards to that but at home, everyone's arguing as it's really annoying. Could I spend time with you?"

"Um, yeah sure. Why not?" He replied with a smile. I got on the back of his bike and he started to drive towards Vinewood Hills.

"You live in Vinewood Hills?"

"Oh yeah. I moved here a few days ago."

When we arrived there, I looked around his house. It was amazing.

"Wow! This is awesome. Maybe even better than my house. Where did you get the money for this?" I asked him sitting down on the couch next to him. "Let me guess; you did a heist with my dad at the Vangelico store with my dad so you brought this house."

"Close. One of your dad's old friend's Lester does all the planning for it, he's really calculated and can hack into almost anything. So he had to buy this house because it was getting to obvious with how much money there was."

I nodded.

"How do you know about all that anyway?"

"I found out. It was all too suspicious. I'm the only one who knows,; I made my dad admit to it."

I stayed there for another couple of hours. Franklin was a really cool guy, even though you know he's probably muredered people and done robberies. He seemed like a really nice guy. He had the looks too; he had the abs my dad could only dream of having.

When I got home, my dad was by the door.

"Where have you been?" He asked me as I took off my converse sneakers.

"Franklin's house. You know it's in Vinewood hills and it's awesome."

"Why did you go there?"

"He saw me when I was walking home from the pier and asked me if I was OK after the car incident. I said yes but I was tired of listening to everyone arguing here, so I asked him if I could go to house and he said yes."

"What did you do there?"

"Watched TV, went in the pool and played on the guitar."

"And nothing else happened like you know?"

"No I don't know."

"Sex?"

"No! Oh my God! Dad! He's like what 22!"

"Good!"

"He's just a friend like he is to you."

I walked upstairs to my room. I was 17, I had turned 17-years-old a few days ago. We went to the pier.

 **A/N I didn't write a chapter for Ella's birthday because I didn't know what to write. Is it weird that once the events of GTA 5 are over, I was thinking of making Franklin and Ella a couple. In this story Franklin is 22-years-old. Next**


	9. Chapter 9

After the little disagreement I had with my dad yesterday, we hadn't spoke much at all. I woke up at 12:02 pm. It took me a while to get out off bed but when I did; I looked out the window to see my parents doing yoga with Fabien. I had to laugh, my dad was trying his best but he couldn't do the moves correctly. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I was done; I got dressed. Grey top, blue jeans and blue converse. I went downstairs to grab a snack and some food for brunch. I looked out of the door to see no one was playing yoga anymore and my dad's car had gone along with Jimmy.

Then, my mom stormed in with Tracey following behind.

"I'm so fucking annoyed with him!" My mom shouted as she stormed into the kitchen.

"What did he do?" I asked as I ate my food.

"He tried to punch Fabien. All we were doing was a pose; he got angry and fell into the pool."

"He's gone way too far this time! He promised me when we moved here that he would change but he hasn't he's got worse."

"Maybe he didn't agree with pose. I mean c'mon mom, it's your yoga instructor, he's obviously going to be suspicious."

"Maybe we should leave." Tracey exclaimed.

"Why? We can't leave him!"

"We can and we will!" Tracey said as she went upstairs. "He needs to realize that he needs to grow up and see how he has treated us is wrong. He needs to learn a lesson. No go and pack some of your stuff."

I nodded and went to my bedroom. I felt bad for my dad but Tracey did have a point: he did do bad things and spent more time out the house than in it.

I hear a car pull onto our driveway. It's my dad's car. I mentally groaned; I could see an argument arising. However to my surprise Jimmy steeped out the car, he looked a little worried. I walked downstairs to meet him.

"Why have you got dad's car?" I asked him as he held a drink from burger shot.

"I had too! I needed a car and he took drugs while he drove me back home." Jimmy told me, mom and Tracey.

"He what?" My mom said pissed off. "That's it, we're definitely going." My mom shouted as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write him a note for when he gets back. I wasn't sure whether to believe Jimmy or not. Yeah, my dad has done some stupid things but I couldn't see him taking drugs while others are in the car with him.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked my mom as we stepped into her car. We had all grabbed a suitcase full of things we needed. I didn't think we were going to move out forever. We better not be. I could probably not see my dad for a couple of weeks but nothing more than that; I would miss him too much. If we did leave for longer I would call him.

"Fabien's house. He said we could stay there for a while." She replied.

I groaned, "Are you kidding me? He is so annoying!"

"Don't be so rude."

"He's going to make me, Tracey and Jimmy do yoga all the time. Can't we just go to a motel."

"I'll think about it but for the mean time, we are staying there whether you like it or not."

"It won't be that bad, Ella." Tracey reassured me.

"Whatever you say, Tracey. Whatever you say."

I couldn't stop thinking about Frankin. I really liked him but I wanted to wait awhile before I did anything about it. I didn't even know if he saw me liked that, he probably didn't but he could change his mind right? I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted to be with him.

We arrived at Fabien's house and entered.

"Namaste. Amanda you will be with me in my bedroom." Fabien said to my mom.

I felt my blood boil; I knew what my mom was doing and it was wrong.

"Tracey, Jimmy and Ella you will be on sleeping beds in the living room."

Me, Jimmy and Tracey groaned.

"How is that fair?" I argued.

"Will you stop complaining!" My mom exclaimed at me. I just groaned and walked down.

This wan't fair at all, these next few weeks were going to be so annoying.

"Where are you going?" Tracey asked me.

"No where I'm just by a pool."

"OK. You know it is going to be alright, you know."

"Whatever you say."

 **A/N Sorry the chapter is short. Shall Ella and Franklin become a couple later on in the story?**


	10. Chapter 10

I had spent two days at Fabien's. Two days! It's fair to say they were the two worst days of my life. Well, maybe when I got hit by a car was the worst. All we had done was yoga, yoga and more yoga. I swear if I heard anyone say 'namaste' one more time, I don't know what I do! I decided I needed a break for a few days. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and decided to call Franklin to ask him if I could stay there for a while.

Phone call - (E=Ella, F=Franklin)

F - Hello

E - Hi Franklin, can I ask you something?

F - Yeah, sure.

E - Could I crash round yours for a few days please? We're staying at Fabien's and he's really annoying.

F - Sure. Have you spoke with your dad?

E - Not yet. You can't tell him.

F - OK, I wont.

E - I won't be any trouble. I promise.

F - Come round you can stay.

E - Thanks Franklin. You won't regret it.

I walked outside where mom and Fabien were doing yoga.

"Um, mom I'm going to crash somewhere else for a few days." I said as I looked down at my shoes.

"Where and why?" My mom said looking at me with a confused look.

"I'm not settling in here and I need some space to think."

"You have to call me three times everyday."

"I will. I promise."

"Fine, you can go but if your lying to me and you go back to be with your father, you're going to be in big trouble."

"I know. I know." I embraced her in a hug. "Bye."

I got a cab to Franklin's place before I knocked on the door. I had brought a bag full of clothes and everything I needed.

"Hey Ella, come in." Franklin said as he opened the door. "Oh I remembered I don't have a spare bed."

"Oh.." I replied. "I could always sleep with you. I mean it is a king size bed."

"Um OK." He replied.

I place my bag down. I looked out the window to see a dog. I could see Franklin playing with it, I smiled to myself.

I walked out to them, "I never you had a dog."

"Yeah it's my friends. I'm looking after him for Lamar."

"What's it name?"

"Chop."

"Hi Chop." I said as I stroked him. I could see Franklin staring at me but I didn't mind. I was hoping these few days would last longer. I didn't want to go, I really liked him. "Maybe you should clean that up."

We laughed. "I've kinda been putting it off."

"You could also tell Chop to shit somewhere else." I told him, he smiled back.

"Hey Chop, go over and shit in the neighbour's yard." Franklin told him as Chop obeyed. We both laughed harder than before. "Do you want to go out?"

"Yeah. Where?" I asked.

"Um... I'm not sure. Where would you want to go?"

"The beach."

"Frank. Hey Frank! You here?" I heard my dad call.

"Oh crap!" I whispered/shouted.

"Hide under the bed." Franklin told him so I did.

"Hey Michael. What's up?"

"My family's gone so I was lonely. I treated them like shit most the time." I could agree with that. "Fancy going out tonight?"

"I don't know man. Where?"

"I don't know. The strip club." I mentally groaned, the little moron.

"No man. I don't do that anymore."

"Since when."

"I kinda have my eyes someone right now."

"Who? Your ex Tanisha?"

"No, no. Maybe tomorrow man but just not there."

"OK. Hey get your girl man, proud of you. Bye F."

"Bye Michael."

I smiled to myself was I the girl Franklin had his eyes on. I think I was. I saw the way he was looking at me and if he didn't then why would he agree to share a bed with me?

"That was close so the beach."

We got into his white car.

"I can't believe my dad!"

"Why?"

"He's a married man, Franklin. I mean I can understand it, one of the main reasons I moved in with you was because my mom is having sex with Fabien, Tracey is being a slut sleeping with whatever man comes around and Jimmy is moaning but you you're..."

"I'm what?"

"Normal. I know you probably kill people and commit crimes but I know you're a good man."

"Thank you and I was wondering whether you wanted to stay at from now on."

"Like forever?"

"Well, yeah but if you ever want to go home sometimes you can. It's just I had a good time today."

"Me too and it would be pleasure to stay with you."

We drove to the beach before changing into our bathing suits. I was in a purple bathing suit while Franklin was in green shorts.

"Let's go on the sea shark." He nodded and we ran to it before sitting down on the sea shark. I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso. I smiled widely as did Franklin.

"I haven't been on a sea shark in so long!" I shouted in excitement. "Nice tattoo by the way." I noticed the tattoo on the side of his neck. It was an 'F' with a crown on it.

"Thanks. I had it done not long ago."

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo but I don't know what to have done."

"Cool."

After a while, we got off. As I ran I fell. Franklin ran to me a kneel down in front of me brushing the hair out of my face.

"Are you OK?" Franklin said. I've never seen him so panicked in my life.

"Yeah." We looked at each other for a while, none of us moving and that was the moment I fell in love with Franklin Clinton.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and support. Enjoy! :)**

I woke to the bright sun of LS. I looked at my phone to see it was 10:12. I turned over to see Franklin asleep, he was in his shorts and a vest, I smiled. I planted a small kiss on his shoulder before going to the bathroom. I decided to call my mom to see how she and my siblings were doing.

Phone call: (E=Ella, A=Amanda)

E - Hey mom.

A - Hey Ella. Are you OK?

E - Yeah, I'm OK. I was just wondering how you all were?

A - Yeah we're good. I mean Tracey and Jimmy are at each others throats but what's the surprise in that? Where are you?

E - I'm at Avery's house.

A - OK. When will you be back?

E - I don't know. I want to stay here for longer. I really like it. I'll play tennis with you later if you want.

A - Yeah sure. I miss tennis, all this yoga. I haven't had the time to play.

E - Thanks for letting me stay out mom. I am 17 after all.

A - I know, I know. You're growing up.

E - Yeah. Anyway tennis at around 12? At Vespucci beach?

A - OK then. Bye, I love you.

E - I love you too mom.

I put my phone back on the kitchen counter.

"How's your family?" I heard Franklin say. It made me jump I wasn't expecting it.

"Woah! You scared me." We both smiled. "Yeah there good. I'm meeting my mom at 12 to play tennis."

"That's cool. I've got to go out for sometime today, gotta drive around the whole of San Andreas."

"Why?"

"For this guy, Devin. Your dad said he could take me places. I'll be back by 4 though."

"OK. Be careful."

"I've done worse thing but I'll always survive. I have something to live for." We looked each other in the eyes. We both wanted the same thing but we were both to afraid to do it. "I'll call you when I'm on the way back." We weren't actually a couple but you would think we were right? We had chemistry. He cared about me enough to tell me everything about what he had done and what he would do.

"I fancy a bean machine." I said with a smile. I loved my coffee, I lived on it.

"Me too."

I grabbed my clothes from my bag and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Once I was done, I went to the bedroom to see a nude Franklin just about to place his pants on. He had went to feed Chop first.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I covered my eyes.

"It's OK. It's OK. Don't worry about it." He told me. Well this was awkward but I have to say it was well sized.

We went on his green motorbike to bean machine near my house. It was risky. I ordered a coffee and a snack. Franklin ordered the same.

"Here." I said to him as he was about to pay. I handed him $5 that should cover what I had brought.

"No you don't need to give me anything. I want to pay."

I nodded after we had ate them. I told him to drop me off at the tennis courts at Vespucci beach because it was almost 12.

"You be careful with whatever you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt or my dad."

"I will. I promise. I'm the boss of the operation."

"Wow! Over my dad. You're doing well babe." Wait did I just call him babe? Oh crap! Why was I doing such embarrassing things. We said good bye and then I began to walk to the tennis courts. The beach was always the same: people running, bodybuilders working out, a homeless man being abused verbally by police and people sunbathing. The weather was why we moved here.

I saw my mom waiting for me in her tennis gear. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt so it's fair to say I wasn't probably in the best outfit but oh well.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"First one to 6 sets." She nodded.

The first set she won. I was only on 15. She won the next set after a deuce, which annoyed me. However, I was the comeback queen and won the next 3 sets putting me in the lead. I was very competitive but so was my mom so this was serious.

It came to the last set and I was winning 40-30. I was on game point I needed to win. It was my serve I hit the tennis ball as hard as I could. Too hard for my mom, I had won the last set. I was the winner!

"Unlucky mom but I think I'm the best with out having a coach."

"My body was aching all over from all the yoga."

"Whatever makes you happy mom. All that exercise has made me hungry, fancy a burger shot?"

"I shouldn't but sure."

"I'll pay because I am the best child you have."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at it to see I had a text message from Franklin.

 _Hi. I'm back early it was really great. I have to go to the movie place now. I'll call you when I'm home. Love - F._

I smiled as my mom drove us to the burger shot nearby. We had already eaten but were now talking about life really.

"How are Jimmy and Tracey?"

"They're good. They said they'll meet you tomorrow, if you wanted?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll text them to arrange something. Are we ever going to go back home?"

"I don't know. It's up to him to change. No one else."

"OK."

I looked at the time to see it was 16:30. I hope Franklin's OK? I did miss my dad sometimes. I wanted to know if he was OK.

My phone finally buzzed after waiting for it to. I looked on my phone to see Franklin had text.

 _Hey El. Where are you?_

I began to text him back.

 _I'm at Burger shot with my mom. Can you pick me up?_

 _F- Yeah sure._

"Bye mom." I said to my mother as I embraced her in a hug. "I'm meeting Avery. Say hello to Jimmy and Tracey for me."

"I will. Bye honey."

I waited 5 minutes for Franklin before he turned up.

"Hey, was my dad OK and are you OK?" I asked as I put on my seat belt.

"Yeah I'm OK but your dad he's fine but he's in Sandy Shores."

"Sandy Shores? The dessert? Why?"

"Martin Madrazo. Trevor kidnapped his wife so they can't go back till Trevor gives her back and money."

"Great. You're all doing another house are you?"

He didn't answer.

"Franklin?!"

"Yes and it's going to be risky but we can do it."

"I don't like my dad and you risking your lives!"

"Why do you even care about me?!"

"Because I love you!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Because I love you!"

We stared at each other for like 10 seconds but it was a lifetime for me.

"You what?" He looked at me confused but had a smile forming on his lips. He pulled over at the start of the road.

"I love you."

"I love you too." We smiled at each other for a little while before we crashed our lips together. "Your dad would kill us if he saw us together."

"He's not here and I don't care. He'll have to deal with it when he finds out. He already knows you like someone but you wouldn't tell him who?"

"Yeah because it was you." We kissed once more.

"Now back to the job your doing."

"Do we have to go back to that?"

"Yes. You better be careful and call me as soon as your finished. No doubt it will be all over the news anyway."

"I will, I will. I promise."

"You better. Can you go to my house?"

"Your dad's not there."

"I know. I need to pick up some more clothes." He nodded and drove to my house. We both entered the house as he held my hand. "You can finally see my room. I don't think you had a good view when you broke into my house."

"Sorry about that. I was doing a repo job."

"I know. My dad told me." I opened my closet. "OK, so I need this, this and this." Throwing them on Franklin's lap. "My laptop, I forgot about you."

"Anything else you need?"

"Nope I got everything I need."

"Is that you as a kid?" Franklin asked as he pointed to a picture of me in kindergarten.

"Yep, when I was 4 in kindergarten. We had just moved to Los Santos then."

"Do you ever miss North Yankton?"

"I can't really remember it. From when I was little I mean. I was only 3 when we moved here. I've seen pictures of there like 10 years ago but we visited there sometimes. We visited Christmas to see my mom's family and my dad's family."

I stood in front of him as he kissed my forehead.

"You know this is crazy right?"

"Yeah, that's why I trust it."

"How are we gonna tell your family?"

"I don't know. Not yet. I mean my family is kinda separated right now and I don't even know what my dad would or Trevor."

"Yeah. Why don't you call him. Your dad?"

"I'll call him now."

Phone call - (E=Ella, M=Michael)

M - Ella, hey. I miss you.

E - I miss you too dad but you screwed up bad this time.

M - Where are you?

E - I can't tell you that dad. I wanted to see how you were.

M - I'm fine. How are you?

E - I'm good but you need help dad. I don't think your shrink is helping. I mean the family was screwed anyway but since you've started going back to your own ways it's got worse.

M - I don't need help!

E - You do, dad! If you can't see that ask your family.

M - Look, are you ever going to come back?

E - I don't know. At some point. It's your job to prove yourself. No one else's. I gotta go dad. I love you.

M - I love you too. Bye.

"Are you OK?" Franklin asked me as he saw the tears in my eyes. I shook my head and began to cry. "Hey! Don't cry. I love you."

"I love you too." I continued to cry. "My family are so annoying! I have sister, basically being a porn star, my brother smoking weed, my dad seeing strippers and going through a mid-life crisis, and then my mom sleeping with that dumbass Fabien! And then there's me getting hit by a car!"

"Let it out babe. It'll be OK."

"There is a plus thing to all this."

"I have you." Our lips joined in a passionate kiss. "Let's go home..." He took my hand and we began to walk out. "See you later house. I've missed ya. You know what I want to do?" We got into his car.

"What do you want to do?" Franklin asked as he kissed my neck. "I want to stay here."

"I bet you do." We began to kiss now in Franklin's car. "Come on let's walk Chop."

"Yeah, let's go and pick him up."

Once we had got back to Franklin's crib, I ran through the back door and to Chop.

"Hey Chop! Come on were going for a walk." Franklin waited in the car. Chop followed me back to the car and jumped into the back seat. "Have you got a baseball?"

"Yeah in the trunk."

When we got there, we played with Chop for an hour before we dropped him and went to the movies. When my phone began to ring.

Phone call (E=Ella, J=Jimmy)

E - Hello?

J - Hey sis.

E - What is it Jimbob?

J - Where are you staying?

E - At my friend's house.

J - Don't lie.

E - I'm not lying.

J - I can see you.

I turned around to see Jimmy looking at me. I jumped out the car a ran to him.

"Please Jimmy! Don't say anything, please."

"You're dating Franklin?"

"Maybe."

"We haven't done anything! We love each other."

"I won't tell." I hugged him.

"Hey man."Franklin said to him smiling. "Thanks for not telling man. We will one day but maybe you should give dad's car are back. He's coming back tomorrow."

"OK man. Later sis and F."

As he drove away, I looked at Franklin. That was a close.


	13. Chapter 13

I had been worried for the most of the day, since Franklin had left to do that big heist. I was worried about him and my dad. What if it went wrong and I lost Franklin or my dad? I'd be lost. It was all over the news even the army was there with tanks! My phone had been in my hand for an hour waiting for him to call me and say they were all OK. I heard someone knock on the door. I stood and went to answer the door. I looked to see it was Lamar, Franklin had told me about him.

"Hi, who are you?" He asked. I don't think Franklin had told him about us.

"Hi, I'm Ella. Franklin's girlfriend."

"He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"We haven't been together that long. He's in Paleto Bay at the moment. You're Lamar right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you."

We shook hands and smiled to each other.

"But like don't spread the word that me and Franklin are together because we haven't told many people yet like only you and my brother know. My dad is Michael. Have you heard about him?"

"The old, white guy?"

"Yeah. That's him and I don't think his reaction would be very good."

"Alright, I gotta go. Tell F to call me." I nodded and he walked away.

 **1 hour later**

Franklin still hadn't called. I sat on the sofa and kept trying to call him but there was no answer. What if he's dead? And my dad?

"Ella!" I heard someone shout. My head shot up. I heard someone round down stairs and towards mine and Franklin's room. It was Franklin. "Baby!" He shouted holding me close to him.

"You're so stupid Franklin! You were supposed to call me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! My phone died!" He said repeatedly kissing my lips and face. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm OK and so is your dad. I love you! I love you, Ella!"

"Thank God! I love you too!"

We began kissing more passionately. Before we were taking each other's clothes off. It happened so quickly but it felt so right.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked as we breathed heavily. I nodded and the passion escalated.

 **Later**

I woke up wrapped in Franklin's arms after our night of passion. I kissed his chest before looking back up to his face to see him sleeping peacefully. I wish we could stay like this forever it was peaceful, you know? I saw his eyes begin to open.

"Hi." I said holding his cheek softly, before pressing my lips against his.

"Hi baby. Last night was...wow!"

"I know. It was first time."

"It was the best I ever had."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where are we going today?"

Franklin's phone began to ring. Once he had finished, I saw his face I knew he had to go somewhere else.

"I have to do this thing for the FIB tonight."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be fine, I promise. Look what I survived yesterday. There were tanks and the army! I had the easy job."

"When is all this going to be over? When are you and my dad going to get the chance to stop risking your lives because of the stupid people making you do it or telling you to do it. You know what? I think this could all be my mom's fault and the tennis coach."

"Why?"

"Well if my dad wouldn't have caught them, you two would have pulled that house then you wouldn't have robbed the jewel store for Martin Madrazo, then it would all be OK."

"I can't see it going on for much longer babe and once it's over, we've got all the time in the world to ourselves."

"I want to take you to North Yankton. You don't know how cold it is until you go there."

"That would be call or we could go to Liberty City."

"I want to go for a run or we could do a triathlon. I thought we go up to Paleto Bay, that's supposed to be a good place for them."

Franklin nodded and we both got ready to go. We arrived at the beach at Paleto Bay. When I saw Mary Ann.

"Stop looking at my ass!" She shouted.

"I assure you the only ass he is looking at his mine." I told her smirking at Franklin.

"Not you again." She said.

"Jealous because me and dad beat you last time. I bet I could do it again with my boyfriend this time."

"It's on." She said. "I'm ready this time."

First we swam. This was the worst for me and I was behind, Mary was first and Franklin was second but when it came to the bikes I sped up. I was in second only Franklin to beat now.

"I'm gonna beat you babe!" I shouted at him as I over took him.

"In your dreams baby girl!" As he went ahead of me. We were just reaching a broken bridge which Mary Ann did first, then Franklin, then me.

On the run, I knew I could the best. I finished first and Franklin second.

"Yes I won again! This is becoming a regular occurrence." I said to Mary Ann before Franklin brought our lips together passionately.

We sat on a bench and stared out to see.

 **Franklin's POV:**

We sat on the bench and stared out to see, Ella rested her head on my chest. I loved her so much. There was so much going on right now so many life risking things going on right now but I wanted to live for her. I wanted to be with her forever. To be honest I didn't really care what Michael was going to say. All I knew was I'm going to be with her. I was going to protect her forever. I kissed the top of her brown hair as we sat peacefully. Later I was in Sandy Shores. I wasn't doing nothing crazy just sitting in Trevor's hangar. The truth is I didn't want her to go back home, once Michael's family went back home. I couldn't imagine her not being there or not waking up to her with me. The past few days and the time I've spent with her has been amazing. We made love today and I meant it when I said she was the best I've had, there was so much passion and love. I knew we had to tell her family about us being together, I wasn't worried about that but there needed to be a better time. I thought once Michael's family goes back home we could tell them then. Well, we didn't have to tell Jimmy. I knew he would be shocked at first but he would be OK after.

"I'm gonna get a tattoo." She said to me as she sat up and took my hand. "Can you take me to a tattoo parlor?"

"I'm not sure, Ella. You know a tattoo is a big thing."

"I know. I've been thinking about it for a while now. All I want is a heart on my lower stomach/hip."

"Fine but it's going to hurt."

"I know. I know. I want you to get another one too."

"I could. I'll see if there's any I like."

We drove to the nearest tattoo parlor and she went first. I could tell she was in some pain, I held her hand a planted a soft kiss onto it before I was next. I wanted to get two tattoos. I got 'LS Flames' on my torso and a lion on my upper right arm.

We got back in my car and I began kissing Ella's neck, she was so beautiful. She eventually pushed me off before telling my to drop her off at Fabien's house so she could spend some time with her family, while I did job for the FIB.

Me and Ella were made for each other.

 **A/N A long chapter. Do you like Ella and Franklin together?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two days later:**

My tattoo had healed now and Franklin's had too. He was out on a drive to Paleto Bay to deliver cars for that Devin dude. I was watching TV when Franklin burst into the house.

"Ella! I think your dad is in trouble!"

"What?!"

"His phone has been switched off because he went to North Yankton. I'm meeting Trevor at my Aunt's crib."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No way! It's going to be dangerous, El. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you too much. This time you better call me."

"I will." He said kissing my forehead. "Go to where your family's staying. I don't want you sitting here thinking of me and your dad. I'll save him, I promise."

"I love you Franklin."

"I love you too Ella."

We kissed passionately before he left. Oh my God! Why does all this shit happen to us? I hate it! I couldn't wait for it to be over. I decided to go to my old house and wait for them to come back. If they did? No, Ella be confident they will come back. I ran to my house as fast as I could. I waited on the driveway for them to come back.

 **90 minutes later:**

I saw an orange sports car drive down my street and my dad got out. I ran to him embracing him in a hug and he hugged back surprised to see me.

"Ella, I missed you." He said kissing the top of my forehead. He was covered in bruises.

"I missed you too dad."

I escaped his grasp and ran to Franklin kissing him passionately.

"What the fuck?!" My dad shouted in shock.

"Dad, calm down. Me and Franklin are together. We love each other."

"I'd never hurt her, Michael. I'm not that type of guy. I'd do anything for her, I want to be protect her, I love her so please let me be with her."

My dad grabbed him by the shoulder. Franklin began to squint his eyes shut.

"Dad get off him!" I shouted thinking he was going to attack him.

"If you hurt her Franklin. I swear to God, if you hurt her! You'll regret it."

"I won't. I promise, Michael. She's been living with me."

"Where's your mother staying?"

"Fabien's house with Jimmy and Tracey. She's mad at you dad. Give a couple of days till you look a little bit better then go."

"Fancy coming in for a little bit. I've missed spending time with you Ella."

"OK." We all walked into my house and watched a movie. My dad looked like I did when I got hit by a car.

"Have you told your mother about you two yet?"

"No." I replied scrolling down Lifeinvader on my phone.

"Have you been seeing her while you've been living with Franklin?"

"Yeah, we've been going to tennis and I've been visiting."

"Why did you move out?"

"Because Fabien is an asshole. Did you really take drugs while driving Jimmy in your car?"

"No! I took him to Burger shot to get some drugs of this guy. He asked me if I wanted a drink, I didn't know that it was spiked so I did then he abandons me in the street."

Once the movie, I said goodbye to my dad and went back home with Franklin.

"I love you." I told him kissing his lips.

"I love you too baby."

 **Next day**

I decided since my dad and brother knew about me and Franklin. I was going to tell my mom and sister. I arranged to meet them at Rockford Hills. After we had been shopping we decided to eat at the Cluckin' Bell.

"So my mom, Tracey I haven't been staying at Avery's house."

"So where have you been staying?" My mom asked, she looked a little angry with me.

"I've been staying with Franklin, my boyfriend."

"Dad's friend, Franklin?" Tracey asked, she didn't look that angry. I nodded. "Well I'm happy for you as long as your happy that's all what really matters."

"Thanks Tracey. What about you mom?"

"I'm not happy that you lied to me but if he makes you happy then fine. You have been calling me a lot. Does your dad know?"

"Yeah, I told him yesterday."

"OK but makes your he treats you right, all he'll have me to deal with."

"He will. He does."

 **Later**

Phone call (E=Ella, F=Franklin)

E - Hey baby, can you pick me up please?

F - Sure babe. Where are you?

E - Rockford Hills. Guess what?

F - What?

E - I told mom and Tracey about us being together. They took it fine.

F - Great so does that you mean you can live with me forever? I don't want you to go back.

E - I don't want to go back either. Where are you?

F - I was with Lamar, I'm on the way to pick you up now.

E - OK. Be quick.

I waited for another 10 minutes. I wondered whether he had been stuck in traffic or not, I mean it was Los Santos. It was famous for traffic. I decided to call him again but it was going straight to answer phone. I was scared for him. What if something had happened? Out of nowhere I saw Chop running to me.

"Hey Chop. Where's Franklin?" I asked. He began to run back to where he came from so I followed him. He took me to outside where we lived and into the house. The lights were off and there was a candle on the table with a note.

 _Check the spare closet in my room - Franklin xx_

Huh? It's fair to say I was confused. I went down to our room to look into the closet to see all of my clothes there, even the ones I haven't brought. I looked on the bed to see another note.

 _Check the pool - Franklin xx_

I went to the pool to see a note floating on top of a float. It read...

 _I asked your dad first and then your mom if you could move in with me and they said yes! Here's your keys. - Franklin xx_

I turned around to see Franklin holding a set of keys in his hand. We smiled at each other before I ran to him engulfing him in a big hug.

"I love you!" I shouted kissing his lips. "How did you convince my parents?"

"Well I went to your dad first and finally convinced him. I called your mom because she phoned me before to see how Michael was doing and she agreed to but you have to visit them both often."

"I will. I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!" We kissed passionately. We sat in the pool until sunset together. I was so happy to be moving here, I had wanted ever since I stayed here for the first time.

So it was true, Ella and Franklin would be together forever.


	15. Chapter 15

I continued to walk back to mine and Franlkin's house after meeting with my friend. Franklin had offered to pick me up but I wanted the exercise. I was permanently a member of Vinewood Hills for 3 days and it felt awesome. It was hard at first knowing I wasn't living with family anymore but I would visit a lot, everyday. As I walked my dad drove past me stopping when he saw me. I looked in the car to Tracey and Jimmy.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you going?"

"Home. Why?"

"Get in. Your mother wants to do a family session at Dr Friedlander's office."

I reluctantly got in. Dr Friedlander has done nothing for my dad so how he would do something for this family. I didn't know.

 **After the session**

So my mom, Tracey and Jimmy moved back in with my dad so that was good. However the session with Dr Friedlander was pointless. My mom and dad argued while me, Tracey and Jimmy sat there. Dr Friedlander just watched, he was an ass. I got home to Franklin sitting in the kitchen on his laptop while eating crisps.

"Hey baby." I said wrapping my arms around his waist from his back.

"Where have you been?" He said as I kissed his shoulder and his 'F' tattoo on his neck.

"My family moved back in with my dad but my mom wanted to do a family session at Dr Friedlander's office."

"How was it?" He asked turning around and placing his hand on my waist.

"Pointless, my mom and argued, I sat there, Dr Friedlander did nothing."

"Sounds amazing." Franklin said sarcastically.

"Not as amazing as you, Franko." We kissed as I held my arms on his shoulders. "You're the best."

"I know." We heard a knock on the door. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Yep." I open the door to see Trevor. "Hi Trevor."

"Hi Ella, what are you doing here?"

"I live here with Franklin."

"Why?"

"Well, we're together."

"Is he taking advantage of you?"

"No."

"Is he using you?"

"No."

"Does your family know?"

"Yes."

"Is he treating you properly?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the kitchen. What's going on between you and my dad because I've been told you're not really talking right now."

"No that was I wanted to ask Franklin about it."

"He's alive if that's what you were wondering."

"Yeah anyway you make sure he treats you properly and if he doesn't you call me."

"Well, I do have a dad I can call but OK."

"Good." He left and I closed the door walking back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?"

"Trevor. He was asking why I here so I told him we were together then he wanted to know if my dad was alive. I'm worried about my dad."

"It'll be OK."

"Will it? From what I've seen from Trevor he's an psycho who would definitely kill my dad and eat him."

"I won't let him."

My phone started to ring.

Phone call (E=Ella, M=Michael)

E - Hi dad, what's up?

M - Hey sweetheart, your mother wants us to have a family meal back at the house. She wants you to come with Franklin.

E - OK. We'll come, what time?

M - 7. Your mom's making lasagna.

E - Alright. We'll be there.

M - Your mom said it's not casual clothing so dress well like a dress for you and a suit for Frank.

M - Alright bye.

E - Bye.

"What's going on?"

"My mom wants us to all have a family meal so we're going to have a family meal back at my family's house."

"What are we having?"

"Lasagna. My mom used to make it all the time when I was younger but she stopped for a while."

"Sounds good."

"Your wearing a suit."

"Really? I don't want to."

"You are? I've never seen you in a suit and I want to."

We got dressed, I was in a black dress and converse, I took the casual look.

"Wow! Franko, you look more sexy than usual." I said bringing our lips together.

"So do you."

We arrived at the meal on time and sat down.

"Jimmy where's your girlfriend?" Tracey asked Jimmy. I looked up to confused, since when did Jimmy have a girlfriend?

"You have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just getting to know each other first." He replied to me.

"Well, I'm happy for you Jimmy." Franklin told Jimmy.

"Me too."

"What's it like being back then mom?" I asked my mother.

"Good I missed being here. What's it like living with Franklin?"

"Great. You know better house and great company."

"I'm not sure about it being a better house." My dad replied.

"I would, we live in Vinewood Hills, our pool is bigger and the house is better. Oh and not to forget our view is amazing."

"Whatever you say Ella." My dad stated. "This house is pretty great."

"You know it's true. It's better living with only one person."

"For now." Jimmy stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well, contraception doesn't always work."

"Why the heck would you even say that?" I asked Jimmy.

"Chill out."

"So how's the food?" My mom asked trying to change the subject. Jimmy had pissed me off but I wasn't going to let him ruin my night.

We all replied it was great.

I felt Franklin's hand on my thigh before he said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I said to him so only he could hear. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing my forehead.

Once we'd finished eating, we began to talk about the future.

"When are you going to move out the Trace, Jim?" My dad asked.

"Not yet." Tracey replied. "I'm not ready to live on my own."

"Neither am I."

"Why because you can't live without someone doing everything for you?" I asked them.

"You can talk." They replied.

"Yep I can, you know how I have a tongue it enables me to speak. Also, I've moved out and do things for myself, unlike you two."

"That's enough you guys." My mom told me and my siblings.

We left not long after that. Overall, I did have a good night but I was glad to be home with the man of my dreams.

 **A/N Which house is better, the De Santa's or Franklin's?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A week later...**

This week has been crazy: first Franklin and my dad rob the FIB building, then Lamar almost gets killed and now I've just found out a shootout has gone on at my house. I rush to see my mom, brother and sister at the hotel they were staying at in Rockford Hills.

"Mom!" I called as I ran to her embracing her in a close hug. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm OK. Just a little shook up that's all."

"I was so scared when I realised what happened. I thought you were all going to die."

"Hopefully, your dad sorts everything out."

"Where's Jimmy and Tracey?"

"There in their rooms."

I walk to Jimmy's room first.

"Hey Jimmy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright Ella. I saved dad's life. One of the guys shooting were gonna kill him but I hit him over the head and accidentally tea-bagged dad instead of the guy."

"Well done, Jimbob." We fist bumped.

"You must have been shocked."

"I was, when that guy was standing over dad, I thought he was going to die, I had to step in."

"Yeah, good job."

Before I left the room to see Tracey.

"Tracey! Are you OK?"

"Not really! Someone died on me, dad shot him, so someone died in my room!" I gave her a hug. I was on my way to going to the red carpet but Franklin was dropping me off.

"It'll be OK some day. I hope."

I decided to go back home afterwards to see Franklin sitting on the couch.

"I'm sick of this Franklin!"

"Sick of what?"

"Umm, let me think.. I don't know! Maybe people coming to where my family live and trying to kill them or maybe my dad and boyfriend doing stupid shit, risking their lives for the fucking FIB or some other assholes!"

"You need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?"

"Yes calm down. It'll be OK."

"You know I'm sick of everyone telling me, it will be OK when it fucking want. This is your fault."

"My fault? How the fuck is this my fault?"

"Well, if you wouldn't have broken into my god damn house, my dad wouldn't have started to do all this shit! He was retired, Franklin. You know what that is? It's when you give up something."

"Don't blame me! It's not my fault, your mom thought it would be a good idea to shag her tennis coach in your dad's bed then maybe we wouldn't have pulled Martin Madrazo's girls house down."

"I'm sorry." I said as I broke down. "I just hate this you know."

"Come here." Franklin told me pulling me close to him. "There's one more job, then everything is done."

"Everything?"

"Yeah and all my time is for you. We can go to North Yankton."

"North Yankton is great."

"From what I've been told it is."

"We can visit the bank my dad robbed in North Yankton."

"I guess."

"When is this job happening?"

"Soon like in a few days. If it pulls up we each get a cut of like 30 million dollars."

"Your lying."

"I'm not we're robbing the union depository and it's going to be great."

"We could buy our own plane, helicopter and our own businesses. Imagine the life our children could have.."

"Children? You're thinking of having children?"

"No, well not yet. I was just saying 35 million will last a life time."

"Yeah it will. You better pull it off. My whole family will be rich. Is Trevor doing it to?"

"Yep. I think there back to talking now but still a little tense around each other."

"How is this job going to happen?"

"Well we're going to get four gunlet cars for our escape. Your dad and Trevor steal a union depository van enter take the gold. Probably end up in a shootout but it will be fine."

"To get away you could always drive into trucks going through a tunnel."

"That's not a bad idea."

"It's genetics, must get it from my dad."

"Must do. I'll call Trevor tell him the idea."

 **A few days later**

"You did it! You did it! You did it!" I shouted at Franklin, my dad and Trevor. "We're going to be millionaires!"

"You bet kid." Trevor replied. I hugged them all before kissing Franklin.

"North Yankton here I come!"

"Your moving to North Yankton?" My dad questioned.

"No. Me and Franklin are going on vacation there."

"Yeah and we're planning on seeing the bank you two robbed." Franklin told them putting his hands around me.

"We're coming to." My dad said. "By we're I mean me, your mom and siblings."

"Fine, we can go on our own private jet. We're gonna live like celebrities."

"We are!"

"You're still going to be living in that metal shank, T." My dad asked.

"Yes."

It's fair to say, my life was going to change forever.

 **A/N I'm sorry it's so short. I haven't had much time to write. The next chapter is a North Yankton family holiday/vacation.**


	17. Chapter 17

"North Yankton, here we come!" I called as we boarded our private plane and headed to North Yankton. Me and Franklin were going to stay with my family but we were going to separate too.

"How longs the flight?" Franklin asked my parent as I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"An hour or so." My mom replied. "It might be quicker than that."

"I'm taking a nap." Tracey exclaimed.

"We all wanted to know that." Jimmy replied.

"Your such a jerk." Tracey over-exaggerated.

"You can be such a drama queen Tracey." I told her. She rolled her eyes before closing her eyes to try and get to sleep.

"The motel I booked is just outside Ludernoff seemed nice on the pictures." My dad informed us all.

"Oh here's the money for our room."

"No I don't want your money; my daughter is staying there too."

"When we get there me and Franklin are going to see where our times in North Yankton came to an end."

"Where?" My dad said.

"The bank."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to see it and it's near something awesome that I want to see."

"One of the days, I think we should see Michael's grave." Franklin stated.

"You know it was on the news someone opened it. AKA Trevor to find Brad was in there."

"How did you know it was Brad?"

"Inference skills. It's not hard to work out dad."

It had just under a week since we became multi-millionaires. It was great. However, I told Franklin we didn't need all the money so I gave it some to charity and brought each homeless meal some money to stay in a hotel and afford some food. We also brought a new business, it was club. Which I couldn't really own but it was in Franklin's name so it wasn't a problem. Jimmy was working there and Tracey too but they had different jobs, so there were no arguing. We brought a private plane, a hanger and a helicopter. My dad brought the same but he brought Jimmy what he always wanted. A car. Jimmy was so happy, I was happy for him but I didn't have one or tests. So, after my dad and Franklin argued over who should pay they agreed to pay half each.

Once we arrived, we went to the motel we were staying at we settled into our rooms. After that Franklin and I picked up the car we were using and drove to the bank where the notorious Michael Townley did his last job for almost 10 years.

"And here it is." I say as Franklin pulls up ahead of the Ludernoff sign. "This is where they came out from and this was where the getaway car sped off."

"You know a lot about this robbery don't you?"

"Yes, I looked into it." I could see Franklin shivering a little. "Don't be a baby; the weather's fine."

"It is far from fine. It's snowing. Remember I've been living in Los Santos my whole life."

"Yeah and I've lived there too. I'm more used to this because I lived here for 3 to 4 years and visit so I get why you're not used to it."

"Yeah."

"How weird is that?" I said stepping out of the car we hired, Franklin following me.

"What?"

"Look there; the tire marks are still there."

"Yeah someone must have been marked here recently."

"No, it's the same ones from the getaway car. How weird is that?"

"Very weird." He said before bringing our lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on. I need you to drive up there before driving under a bridge. I'll tell you why once we're there."

We drove up the road before reaching the bridge. We pulled over and ran down to bottom of the bridge.

"And there it is."

"There's what?" Franklin asked not looking at what I was.

I pointed to the ice where you could see an alien frozen in the ice.

"Is that an alien?"

"Yeah, I searched it and they don't know how or when it got there but it is. How awesome is that?"

"It's awesome but it's also creepy. Come on."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Yes you are. You wimp."

"I'm not a wimp, I'm strong."

"Whatever you say Franko." We kissed before he threw a snowball at me. "That's it. You're on!"

Soon, we were having a full on snow ball fight. By the end my face was freezing and my lips were like icicles.

Franklin's phone began to ring so he answered it. Once the call had finished I asked, "Who was the that?"

"Jason, he said the business has reached a new high today."

"Well it has been a week, so I guess we're gonna rich new highs now because we've not had anything big to start with."

"You're not going to believe how many people are there."

"How many?"

"Almost a thousand."

"No way. I don't believe you."

"I'm serious baby. The club is a hit, the profit we're going to be making at this rate."

"You know I was thinking; we're good people. I mean how many people do you know who gives homeless food and a hotel to stay at for a weeks, who has the money we do. Look at our neighbors."

"What about our neighbors?"

"They're assholes. Especially her, that Sarah. She's so rude; you know what she said to me the other day."

"What?"

"Tell your dumbass dog to stop shitting my yard and you're not gonna believe this. She said that we're told loud and need to keep the noise down. Who does she think she is? We're loud? Yeah last week we had a party to celebrate but we have to listen to her most weeks: partying, having sex outside where everyone can see her like a whore and playing the same God damn songs as loud as she could!"

"Just ignore them. Did she call Chop a dumbass?"

"Yeah. We're gonna make sure he shits in her pool next time."

"You bet we are. Let's go back to the motel get ready to go out with your family."

 **A/N Here's the first part of the North Yankton trip; there will be 3 to 4 parts. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	18. Chapter 18

It was our 3rd day of our North Yankton trip and it had been awesome so far. Yesterday, we went to visit the trailer park where we used to live; it was weird because we all now live in mansions which were a lot different to living in a trailer like we did. I do miss my old mansion; it's weird not living with my family seeing them everyday. Well I did see them most days but some I didn't. I miss Jimmy shouting at his game, Tracey speaking loudly on his phone, my mom complaining to our cleaner and my dad watching the same old western movies. I got to visit my grandparents and my aunt yesterday. I haven't seen them in a while so it was good to see them. It weird because they couldn't stop saying how much I've grown and how innocent Tracey is. They only believe that because she acts sweet around them but believe me if only they knew the thing she does behind close doors to get famous. Jimmy was acting so much nicer lately to. I was glad to see his girlfriend was having a better affect on him.

Today we were visiting my dad's grave as Jimmy had been asking to the whole time we were here if we could. Once we arrived I raced Jimmy there; I won just about. He had been doing a lot of exercise lately and was becoming more fitter. He also found a girlfriend, remember the one I told you about when we had the family meal.

"I see you fixed the grave?" I asked my dad as it was back to normal.

"I didn't someone else must have done it."

"There was a shootout here a few weeks ago. Was that you dad?"

"Maybe."

"It was because he got kidnapped by the Chinese so Franklin had to save him because they hid him in a factory and were going to cut him up into pieces."

"Thanks kid." I mimed 'sorry' as I saw my mother glare at him.

"You didn't tell me about that."

"Well, I couldn't because you weren't answering my calls." My dad informed her.

"You could have told us once we were back." Tracey told him.

"Thank you for saving my husband, Franklin."

"No problem Amanda." Franklin replied with a smile.

"It's been 10 years now, dad. Since you died." Tracey said. I could tell she was a little creeped out by being in a graveyard. "This is creepy."

"Don't be a baby." Jimmy told her as he laughed.

"Shut up jerk! You're the creep who wanted to come here."

"At least, I have a girlfriend and Ella has a boyfriend. You're the only one who's single." Jimmy exclaimed to Tracey.

"Maybe she's waiting for the one." Franklin told him, Jimmy nodded at him. Jimmy listened to him; I knew Jimmy liked him a lot and saw him as a brother which he would be eventually.

"You must have good acting skills." I told my parents.

"Why?" My mom asked.

"Well, you faked to be shot pretty well considering Trevor thought you were really dead." I told my dad. "And you mom, you went dad's funeral pretending your husband died along with others but that it isn't easy. I'd end up laughing."

"Like you did at your school performance."

"What school performance?" Franklin asked us.

"I was in 9th grade and I was in a performance. This dude called Jacob had to pretend to be dying and he looked so funny. I burst out laughing at him on stage. Mom and dad were so embarrassed but Tracey and Jimmy were laughing too!"

"It was so funny." Tracey exclaimed looking back on that moment.

"Haven't we got on video back at home?"Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, you can watch it when we get home if you want Franklin?" My mom asked.

"Sure." Franklin smirked at me.

"Let's go now." My dad said uncomfortable as he was in a graveyard where he had a shootout just a couple weeks ago. It must be weird looking at your grave when you're not even dead.

"Yeah." My mom agreed. We began to walk away when she pulled me back lightly. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Don't freak out but I went in to your motel room last night."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Well I needed to get some things that I forgot to bring."

"Like?"

"Sleep therapy I know you use and well... condoms."

"Let me get this straight you thought it would be a good idea to creep into my room and take some of my boyfriend's condoms and my sleep therapy."

"He won't mind and I'm going to give you the sleep therapy back anyway."

"Fine. Maybe next time you can ask me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Flashback -**

A 8-year-old Ella ran down the beach of Los Santos with her bucket and spade ready to make sand castles. Her parents and siblings walking behind her. As she ran, she knocked into another boy, he looked older than her about 13-years-old.

"Sorry." She said to him looking innocent.

"It's OK. What's your name?" The boy replied with a smile.

"Ella. What's yours?"

"Franklin."

"Ella!" Her mother called from behind her.

"I've got to go, bye Franklin." She turned and ran away to her parents to create some awesome sand castles.

 **55555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Ella woke up in her motel in North Yankton. It was there last day today their flight was due for 1pm. She turned over to see Franklin asleep. She nudged his arm causing him to stir.

"Franklin... Franklin."

"What is it?" Franklin said as he started to wake up.

"Guess what... We met before."

"When?"

"I remembered while I was asleep, I remembered when I was 8 I bumped into you at the beach."

"Really? I can't remember."

"It was really brief but I some how imagined it. Can you believe that?"

"Nope. Are you sad to be going home today?"

"A little but we can visit again. I miss LS anyway."

"Same; I miss the sun. The first thing we have to do is go to the pier and beach, I need to catch some sun."

"I agree, that's the thing about North Yankton, it just doesn't have enough sun."

"I miss the house and our bed."

"Yeah, this bed is very squeaky and that's not good."

"No it's not. What time is it?"

Franklin checked is phone to see the time. "9 o'clock."

"Time to get up. I'm starving."

 **Later that day**

We boarded our private plane ready to go to Los Santos, I couldn't wait to get back home.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to get back to Los Santos. It's the best city in the world for me." Jimmy exclaimed.

"I agree." Tracey replied.

"I need to play Richeous Slaughter 7."

"That's all you ever do." I joked with my brother.

"Not anymore in a few days me and Rose are going on a bike ride from Vespucci Beach to Paleto Bay."

"Really? Your actually going that far." My dad question surprised Jimmy would go that far.

"Yeah."

"Oh I forgot to tell you dad a few weeks ago me and Franklin did a triathlon with Mary Ann, you know the exercise freak."

"Yeah. Who won."

"Me of course. Franklin came second and she came last. She's crazy, I think she would be the perfect match for Trevor."

"That I can agree on." My boyfriend agreed.

"What are you going to be doing when you get home?" My mom asked.

"The beach. We haven't been on a sea shark in a while." I replied.

"We could all go there. Me and your dad can play tennis." My mom said.

"I'll sunbathe." Tracey agreed.

"I'll go on a sea shark too." Jimmy told us.

"What was your favorite part of the trip El?" My dad asked me.

"Um, that's a hard choice but maybe when me and Franklin saw the alien."

"An alien? What alien?" Tracey asked.

"Under a bridge just after the bank you robbed it was there frozen under the ice, it was so cool but Franklin got scared."

"I wasn't scared; it was werid looking at an alien." Franklin said justifying why he wanted to not see the alien.

"You always did like things that." Said my mom.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you always were interested in aliens, ghosts and weird things."

"True but you have to admit it is awesome. A alien was in North Yankton. There is so many questions you can ask: how it got there, why it was there and how long has it been there?"

"It can be interesting." My dad agreed.

All of a sudden an alarm began to ring and the pilot spoke, _Urgent, urgent! A bird has flown into one of the plane's engine's. We're going down and fast!_

"Have we got time to get parachutes?" My dad shouted through the alarm we all began to panic.

 _Yes but you going to have to do it fast!_

I could feel heart beating out of my chest and breathing was heavy than ever before. Franklin helped my put my parachute on before kissing me. I was so scared, this had never happened to me before I didn't know what to do. I looked out and I could see the pier, we weren't far away from the beach.

We did and my mom and Tracey went first, then me and Jimmy were about to go but we already landed. We plunged into the sea, along with the plane. We were close to beach so life guards, divers and emergency services were ready to grab us out. My breathing was not regular, I was petrified. I hated every wreckage and being under water. I felt someone pull me to shore by my shoulders. I looked up to see my mom, dad, sister and brother. Where was Franklin?

"Where's Franklin?!" I couldn't see him anywhere. "Franklin!" I screamed running back towards the sea. I saw his body be pulled but he was knocked out. "Is he going to be OK?!"

"We're doing everything we can." A fireman told me.

He had to be OK, I couldn't lose him.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat next to Franklin in his hospital bed; luckily he was going to be OK, that was the most important thing. Franklin's aunt, Denise was here she just left but I couldn't leave. The doctor didn't know when he was going to wake up, it could be: an hour, a day, a week, a month. Being reminded of when I was hit by a car but this was worse. The plane we were was once in is now at the bottom of the sea. The pilot was in hospital but he's OK now, which I was happy about, I didn't want him to die. I wanted to visit the wreckage, our stuff had been rescued but some was ruined of course: our phones, laptops, clothes and shoes. Fortunately, we had a lot of money but it wasn't enough, we lost so much which we could never get back. That damn bird!

 **A few hours later**

Lamar had came to visit Franklin about ten minutes ago, he left about a minute ago to go and get us a coffee each. I held hands with Franklin as I rested my head on his hospital bed when all of a sudden I felt his hand twitch.

"Franklin!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Squeeze my hand if you can here me?" I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"Ella?" He said opening his eyes slightly.

"Hey... Are you OK?"

"A little, my head hurts."

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. We were talking and the the pilot said a bird had flew into one of the engines, you all jumped but I didn't have time. I remember when the plane hit the bottom. I was so scared I thought I'd never see you again. Dying didn't scare me the most, not being able to see you did." I saw a tear flow down his cheek as tears flew down mine. We embraced each other and we brought our lips together, before the Doctor and Lamar came in.

"Franklin. Your awake. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Alright, my head hurts though." Franklin replied. "And my shoulder."

"Yes you fractured your scapular(shoulder blade). Do you need anymore pain killers?"

"Please. When will I be able to leave here?"

"Possibly in a few hours." The doctor left.

"Hey, you alright man?" Lamar asked Franklin.

"Yeah, I'm alright man. How have you been?"

"Good, I've been talking to this girl a lot."

"Yeah, finally going to settle down."

"I hope so man."

"I thought you were this Denise?" I asked Lamar. Franklin had told me about his suspicions and a psychic telling him about them to.

"That's in the past now."

"What's her name? The girl you've been talking to." I asked.

"Tanya, she's a nurse and the same age as me."

 **The next day**

We had arrived home last night and was told to rest his right shoulder. I caught him trying to lift Chop's kennel.

"Franklin stop! The doctor told you to rest." I called moving him away for Chop's kennel.

"I can do it."

"No you can't. I know how you feel, for a while all I could was stay on the couch and watch TV with a broken arm and fractured ribs."

"I'm sorry." He told me kissing my lips. "This going to sound crazy but let's get married."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why not? We love each other and I don't want to lose you. I know I still could but I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine life without you either but I know my family will say no."

"Are you sure they will?"

"I'm completely positive. We could runaway and get married in secret. I'm not really bothered about it being a big wedding or having a big dress; I just want to marry you."

"I'm not either; I'll wear the suit I got from the movie place and you can where the dress you were to the dinner party we had your family a few weeks back."

"Yeah, sounds good. Why don't we get married at the beach?"

"What if your family see us? Hasn't Jimmy been doing a lot of bike rides lately."

"Oh yeah and at Paleto Bay. What are we going to do?"

"We could get married in the church at South LS. I went there all the time when I was younger, it's a nice church."

"OK, we need to record it for when we tell everyone or else they'll be mega pissed."

"I can imagine."

My phone began to ring. I looked to see it was my mom.

Phone call - (E=Ella, A=Amanda)

E - Hey, what's up? Hello.

A - Hi, can you come round the house, we brought you and Franklin some clothes and shoes.

E - You didn't have to do that, mom.

A - We wanted to. When will you be here?

E - About half an hour.

A - OK, see you then.

E - Bye.


	21. Chapter 21

**Time skip: 1 year on**

It's been a whole year since the airplane crash, it's a vivid memory which I don't think I can ever forget. A lot has happened since, I'm Ella Clinton now. Originally, I was going to be De Santa-Clinton but I thought it sound weird. But yeah, I got married to Franklin about a month after I turned 18-years-old. At Vespucci Beach, in front of my parents, Jimmy, Tracey, Lamar, Denise and Trevor. It was the best day of our lives. We've married for 6 months now, it's been great.

I'm 19-years-old in a couple of months, it's so hard to believe that I am. Time has gone so quickly.

Jimmy is still with his girlfriend Sarah. They were a very cute couple and I knew they were going to last. I'm so happy for Jimmy, he's changed a lot. He doesn't play video games that much or do drugs. He has friends now and a great girlfriend. Jimmy moved out of my old mansion to live with his girlfriend to live in Vinewood Hills. Both Sarah's and my parents payed for most of it but Jimmy and Sarah did pay some too. Her parents have a lot of money like us; they met at the pier but I met Franklin outside my house. It's weird because to me then he was a stranger but now he's my husband and my one and only. Oh and I forget to say, remember those terrible neighbors they moved out and you'll never guess who moved in next door? Yeah, that's right Jimmy and Sarah.

Tracey has a boyfriend now too. His name is Daniel, they have been together 7 months. I was glad she wasn't like she used to be. She works at the club and as one of the managers like Jimmy was. We had 4 managers all together me and Franklin being the other two.

My parents brought a new yacht as the last boat my dad had, Jimmy lost because he decided to sell it to some gang-bangers to get money to buy cars. They both loved it and slept there sometimes.

A couple of months after the plane crash we went to visit the wreck, it was horrible. It was crazy to think all our stuff was there. We managed to salvage some things but everything we got was broken. It was weird to think I was once on that plane and now it's at the bottom of the pacific ocean forever. The past two years have been insane; there is been so many life changing moments. It's been crazy, who would thought that when I first met Franklin, I would marry him but I'm glad I did.

"Jimmy!" I shouted from my pool to his pool.

"Yeah?!" Jimmy called back.

"Is Franklin over there?" I asked. I'd spent an hour talking with Sarah about life. Sarah had left a few minutes ago.

"Yeah." I walked over to see my husband in the pool.

"Hi husband." I said leaning down to kiss his lips passionately.

"Hi wife." He replied bringing our lips together for the second time. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just reflecting on life. Well like the last 2 years."

"Well a lot has changed."

"You bet. Jimmy went from a gaming troll to a good guy who exercises a lot, Tracey went from a whore to someone who has a job and stays with one guy, our parents used to cheat on each other to being in a happy marriage."

"What about you?" Jimmy asked me.

"Me? I went from a girl in a dysfunctional family to a strong woman and wife."

 **A/N I know it's short but this is a back story to what is to come in the story. Also, I will not be able to update often because I've got exams.**


	22. Chapter 22

"God dammit! They did it again!" I shouted, I arrived at the club to see the same guys as last time shooting at it. They hadn't came in a while but today they must have felt like being assholes. Franklin had followed them and I was waiting for him to come back when Tracey arrived.

"Hey Ella." She said embracing me into a hug.

"Hey Tracey. Those assholes shot at the club again."

"You're kidding me. Do you know who they are yet?"

"Franklin followed them so I'm hoping he teaches them a lesson."

"Me too! The club is doing so well at the moment."

"I know. It's a shame that people feel the need to do dumb things because they're jealous." I replied to my sister and my husband pulled up. "Hey, do you know who they were?"

"Yes some guys I used to have bad news with, they won't be doing it again."

"What did you do? Did you kill them Franklin?"

"No I told you I don't do that anymore, I hung them off the bridge and made sure they knew never to mess with me again."

"Good!" I exclaimed, it was the best news I could have received in terms of them.

"The delivery driver can't drop the alcohol off today, so I'll do it."

"I want to do it. It's near our house so I'll leave my car there, grab the van and come back. We need a customers to be as happy as possible right now." I drive not by the way. I had a blue car, it was like my mother's but a different make. It was nice.

"OK. You'll need to be quick. If we run out, we're going to lose money."

"I will. I will. Bye."

When I got at my home, I quickly pulled up before jogging up the road to get to the van this didn't happen often. I drove back to the club as fast as I could.

"You're just in time!" Franklin exclaimed running to me taking the alcohol from the back of the van and running inside.

 **A few days later**

I was working at the club but I had been feeling ill recently like nausea.

"Ella, what's wrong?" My husband Franklin asked me pulling behind the bar.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong."

"I've been feeling ill lately and nausea."

"Why?"

"I don't know why but I can make a good guess."

"Pregnant?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll go home, take a test and come back."

"OK. I love you." He told me before kissing me goodbye for now.

I was nervous. I know I got married young but I wasn't planning to get pregnant, even if I wasn't pregnant this is still a shock. I did think I was going to have a baby, I have never felt like this before.

I got home and took 3 tests, you know to be certain. I waited for the longest 3 minutes of my life: walking around the house, seeing how Chop was doing and looking at the view outside. Before, finally going back to the bath room to see the results. I had faced the pregnancy tests upside down and one by one began to turn them over '+', '+' and '+'. They were all positive. I couldn't believe it, I was starting a family with my true love.

I decided to call my mom first.

Phone call - (E - Ella, A - Amanda)

E - Hey mom.

A - Hey sweetheart, you OK?

E - Yeah, I need to tell you something. Huge.

A - Huge?

E - Yes, very huge, really huge.

A - Tell me what it is.

E - I'm pregnant.

A - You're what?!

E - I'm preg-

A - I heard you! Are you serious?

E - Yes! I just found out. I need to tell Franklin.

A - OK, I'll tell your dad. I love you.

E - I love you too. Tell Tracey and Jimmy too please. I'm going to the doctors in the morning, so I'll be at yours for about 11 in the morning.

A - Goodbye.

E - Goodbye.

I smiled down at my bump, before placing my hand upon it. I was ecstatic. To be having a child, is the best gift I could have asked for. I'm so happy.

I heard the door shut and footsteps run down the stairs, heading to our room.

"I couldn't wait. What's the news?" Franklin asked with an excited tone.

"We're going to be parents!" I shouted. Franklin engulfed me into a hug swing me around.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He leaned down and placed his lips on stomach, before pressing a kiss on my lips.

"I can't wait to have this baby with you, Ella. I know you're going to be an amazing mom and we're going to have a perfect family."

"You're going to be an amazing dad. I know it."

"I wonder what sex the baby will be. I'll be happy with any."

"Same. I can't imagine how protective you will be if the baby is a girl."

"You bet. No boyfriend till the age of 30."

"Franklin. I married you when I was 19."

"Yeah but you were marrying me, the best guy ever."

"That you are, my husband, that you are." I said before kissing his cheek. "If it's a boy, he's going to be so much like you."

"I can't wait until we have our own little family."

Soon, there will be a De Santa/Clinton family.

 **A/N Should the baby be a boy or girl?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Franklin's POV:**

I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. Me a dad? I never thought I was going to have children when I first met Ella and Michael. I thought I was going to be the guy I used to be forever; doing heists and small jobs to try and get some cash but now I live in house in Vinewood Hills with my wife , my dog and soon to be our child and more children in the future. We have our own business which is doing so well, a helicopter, and a private jet. Our child is going to have the best childhood; they won't be spoiled but they will have anything they need. I'm really a changed man; I never thought my life could be so perfect. I am a true family man; nothing means as much to me as Ella does and the baby. I made a promise to her on our wedding day that I would always protect her and I will keep that promise till the day I die. Lamar is doing well too, he's still with the same girl and they've together for a year or so, I never thought he would but I think we all realized being criminals for all your life is not the right way to live. I don't think Trevor has though he still lives the same as before. Will he ever settle down? I don't think so.

 **Ella's POV:**

"I'm two and a half months pregnant." I told my family as we sat in the living room on the couch.

"I can't believe you're actually having a baby, Ella!" Tracey exclaimed embracing me in a tight hug. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"I'm happy for you kid; you could have waited a little longer but I'm kinda excited to be a granddad." My dad told me.

"I'm so shocked. My baby is having a baby." My mom told me as my parents held me in a tight hug. "But I'm going to sound old, I'm going to be a grandma."

"I'm gonna be uncle Jim." Jimmy told me. "Congrats Franklin."

"Thank you Jimmy." Franklin said giving him a man hug. They were close and got along well.

It's my birthday next week. I'll be 20 years old. Franklin's going to be 25 later this year.

"Couldn't you keep it pants Frank?" My dad joked with my husband.

"Not when I have a wife this beautiful." He replied giving me a smirk. I smirked back, he really couldn't but neither could I.

"What are we doing for your birthday next week?" Tracey asked me.

"Not much." I replied.

"Why not? We can have a party at the club." Jimmy said.

"I can't even drink alcohol."

"Oh yeah true." Jimmy agreed.

"I'll probably just spend the day with my husband and Chop. You guys could come too. We'll probably go to the beach."

"Yeah, it will be a good day out." My mom stated.

 **1 week later**

"Ella, happy birthday baby!" Franklin exclaimed wrapping his arms around my waist pressing our lips together.

"Thank you!" I replied kissing him again.

"Here's your present." Franklin told me.

I open it to see bracelet engraved on it was 'perfect mommy'.

"It's beautiful." I smiled feeling a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry." He said wiping the tear away before kissing my cheek. "I also got you this."

It was two plane tickets to London.

"Franklin. You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Yes I do. I want to because I love you more than anything in the world and soon we are going to have our own perfect family and no one will ever change that.

I walked outside to see the beautiful view of Los Santos.

"Hey Chop." I think he knew it was my birthday because he was acting really nice today. Well last week, he did a dump in Jimmy and Sarah's pool. It was kinda funny but Jimmy didn't think so, it's all cleaned now. When he first told me and Franklin; we couldn't keep a straight face.

"Happy birthday Ella!" Jimmy exclaimed making his way over to my pool.

"Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday Ella." Sarah exclaimed. I replied thank you and we shared a hug. We were close too; whenever she needed me I was always there for her, she knew that. "How's being pregnant?"

"It's good. My body doesn't feel that different right now but it's only a matter of time before I start to get bigger."

"It's so exciting." She replied.

"Hey guys." Franklin stated meeting us at the pool wrapping his arm around my side. "Hey Chop, are you gonna do a dump in their pool again?"

"He better not." Jimmy stated with a serious tone.

"Come on Jim. Take a joke. He's only a dog but make sure when your sister dog comes round she stays away from Chop while she's on her you know or else Chop will come for her and probably get her pregnant."

From now on it was going to be Ella, Franklin and the baby against the world.

 **A/N The next chapter will be the rest of Ella's birthday and finding out the sex of the baby.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Happy birthday!" Tracey shouted running across Vespucci Beach before giving me a huge hug.

"Thank you!" I shouted back with a big smile. Over the past year or so, we had grown into a close family; even though we didn't live together, we always kept in contact. I lived with Franklin, Jimmy lived next door with Sarah and Tracey lived in an apartment in Vinewood Hills with her boyfriend. My parents still lived in the same place; I don't think they will ever move but why would they? It is a great house.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." My parents said both giving me a hug.

"Where are we going first?" Tracey's boyfriend Tom asked.

"I want a burger. I've been craving it so bad over the past week."

"Tracey's has a crave and it's my dick!"

"That was inappropriate." My mom said sternly. Tom could be like that sometimes but I think he was a perfect match for Tracey.

"Sorry Mrs D." He replied to my mother.

I felt Franklin kiss the back of my head, I smiled, he always made me feel safe and secure.

"Ella." I heard Sarah call my name. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah well I've been puking recently and I feel a little nausea. What were your symptoms?"

"What you just said. If you are I'm sure Jimmy will be happy. He's so excited to be becoming an uncle, I'm certain he'll be more happier becoming a father."

"I hope so. I'll take a couple of tests when I'm home. I kinda hope I'm not though. I don't think I'm ready to be a mom."

"That's fine but you can always talk to me."

"Thanks."

We caught up with the rest of the family and went to the burger place on the pier. After that we decided to go for a swim.

"Remember the first time we went to the beach." I said to Franklin.

"Yeah I remember it well. We went on the sea shark, I remember loving that moment your arms around my waist but I knew I couldn't then because I thought Michael would kill me."

"I'm surprised he didn't react worse tbh."

"Same but I always thought you were hot when you first came to stay round my place. I just ignored my feelings."

"When I first met you, I thought you were bad news because you broke into my house and stole my brother's car but you're not. You're really a good guy, I knew you were when I got to know you more."

"I've done bad things, I've killed people."

"But not anymore, what you did then is in the past. You're not like that anymore."

"I love you so much." Franklin told me pressing a passionate kiss to my lips.

"I love you too."

I was now 3.5 months pregnant. We were at the hospital for my next scan; we were going to find out the sex of our baby. The nurse placed the cold gel on my stomach but looked confused when looking at the baby scan.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No, I'm just going to ask the doctor something." She left the room and I immediately looked back up to Franklin, "What if there's something wrong with the baby?"

"There's not she said it was fine."

"Why did she leave the room to get the doctor then?"

"Look, it's going to be OK. I promise you." We shared a kiss.

The nurse came back in but now she was smiling. "Sorry for worrying you but on your records it didn't say you were having twins."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Nobody told us we were having twins." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was ready for one child but two. That was going to be difficult.

"They must not have realized on the first scan it can not always be seen. The babies are healthy so you're next scan we'll be at 5 months to check up on how the babies are doing."

I nodded. 'Babies', it sounded so crazy to be having one baby was a big shock but to now be having two babies is unreal. I don't think me and Franklin are very prepared for two children but we will have to be now because we want to be the best parents we can.

"We're having two children, Ella. Two! I can't believe it!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah of course I am! Every child I have with you will be amazing so now we are having two in one."

"I'm happy too! Shocked too, I couldn't believe it when she said it was twins."

"Neither could I. I'll call Lamar and Denise to tell them the news."

I nodded before pulling out my phone to phone my family. I knew they were together today because they had been talking about going out to the club but obviously me and Franklin were busy and I was pregnant.

Phone call - (E=Ella, A=Amanda, T - Tracey, M=Michael, J=Jimmy)

A - Hey Ella. How did the scan go?

E - It went well. Are Jimmy, Tracey and dad there too?

A - Yeah. Why?

E - Put it on speaker.

A - Done. Now tell us what it is.

E - Well in the scan today we didn't actually find out the sex because we were kinda a little shocked.

T - Why?

M - Is there something wrong with the baby?

E - Babies.

J - What?

E - Babies. Turns out me and Franklin are kinda having twins.

It went silent for a little while, which a smile grow on my face.

A - Oh my God! Are you serious?

E - Yeah, I'm really serious.

J - Where's Franklin?

E - He's calling Lamar and then Denise.

Well it turns out, it is now Ella, Franklin and two babies against the world.

 **A/N I'm not sure when I will next update but it should hopefully not be too long. Thank you for all the support. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

I was now 5 months pregnant and I was beginning to show now. I didn't have a large bump but it was noticeable. My craving was hamburgers but with thick onions and thick cheese. Being pregnant was different; I felt like a super woman. My senses were sharper but the babies had not kicked yet. The nurses said it was normal and 5 months was the average so it could be any day. I was so excited for when the babies did finally move inside of my body but really I just wanted them to be born now; me and Franklin were so eager for them to be with us now.

Sarah wasn't pregnant after all to her relief. It was a sickness bug. I could tell Jimmy was a little disappointed because when she told him she thought she was pregnant he seemed really happy and excited but he knows they will have a baby some day. It was scary how much me, Jimmy and Tracey have grown up from living at home to being mature and we've all left home now. I'm having two children.

I was out shopping with Franklin for baby clothes.

"We need neutral colors Franklin. We don't know what sex the babies will be."

"True. I hope we get a boy and a girl."

"I hope so too but if we don't it will still be amazing. I'm starving."

"I know the perfect thing." Franklin said as we payed for the things we brought which included: two cribs, clothes for the baby and baby monitors. We got back in the car and began to drive to burger shot. I knew where he was going because of the route we were taking. We passed Soloman Richards Majestic, the movie place where I knew my dad was working now on a new movie. This was going to be his fourth movie, he's done really well to come this far. Me and my dad have always loved movies.

"Franklin, you've gone past burger shot." I informed my husband.

"I never said we were going to burger shot."

"Well where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise baby."

We drove to the parking lot next to the beach and got out of the car. Franklin took a hold of my hand and we began to work towards the small stores opposite the sea. We stopped at the burger all stall.

"Hey homie. Can I have a hamburger with extra thick onions and thick cheese please?" The worker nodded.

I smiled at my husband kissing his cheek. "You know me so well."

"You bet I do."

I began to eat the burger my husband got me, when I felt a movement.

"Franklin! I think the babies are moving." I placed his hand on top of my stomach and we felt the first movements of our children.

"This is amazing!" Franklin exclaimed. I could feel the tears growing in my eyes as well as in Franklin's. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 **Later**

"Franklin! Hurry up!" I called to Franklin who was taking forever to get ready, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hey Trevor." I said to Trevor who was stood on the doorstep. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you, Franklin and the babies are doing?"

"Yeah we're good, if Franklin ever gets ready?" I exclaimed hoping Franklin would hear me. He was taking forever to get ready. "How are you getting on?"

"I'm OK. You know same old."

"Hey El and the crazy dude!" Lamar exclaimed walking towards my house.

"Hey Lamar!" I exclaimed in return giving him hug. "How's everything?"

"It's going good. The babies OK?" I nodded in reply. "Where's Frank?"

"He's downstairs taking forever to get ready. Franklin!"

"I'm coming!" He called back making his way to me, Lamar and Trevor. "Hey Lamar and Trevor."

"Hey dude."

"Hey Franklin." Trevor replied to Franklin.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"I got myself in a bad situation." Lamar told us.

"What kind of situation?" Trevor asked.

"Well, the Ballers. I was passing by and kinda got in a fight with them and now they're after me."

"Are you kidding me Lamar? I thought you gave up that life. You need to grow up! Franklin's not helping you. We've got a babies on the way Lamar!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"Don't shout at her Lamar. Don't do that to my wife." Franklin told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm scared man. I've got to get out of here hide, I know you've got a house in North Yankton. Can I stay for a while with my girl?"

"Are they after Denise too?" I asked him.

"They might target her but no one else."

"Fine taking Denise as well. You can stay there for a month or so." Franklin told him.

All of a sudden there was the loud noise of a sports car driving down the street at fast pace and the loud sound of gun shots...

But who did it hit?


	26. Chapter 26

I dropped to the to try and avoid the bullets. How could Lamar be so stupid as to bring them here; he knows Franklin would not get involved because he wants to keep me and the babies safe, along with himself. I looked around to see red now on Trevor's dirty, white shirt.

"Trevor!" I shouted. "Lamar go and get something that I can use to cover his wound!"

"Hang in there man!" Franklin exclaimed as we tried to keep him awake. I could tell we were both affected and we didn't want him to die.

"It's been a crazy life..." Trevor whispered like it was his last moments.

"And you've still got more of it to come alright."

"Make you sure you tell the babies about uncle Trevor." Trevor told both of us.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed through the tears.

"Ella, tell Michael, Amanda and the kids that I love them and I'm sorry for being such an ass sometimes. Tell Ron and Wade to keep the business going."

"No because you can!"

"Goodbye." Trevor spoke before he closed his eyes.

"No, no, no, no! Trevor wake up! Please!" I cried louder and louder. "This is your fault Lamar! All your fucking fault!"

"How is it my fault?" He asked, I could tell he was upset.

"You brought him here to the place where your best friend and his wife live, who also carrying two kids!"

"I didn't know they were going to do that!"

"They're fucking Ballas! That's all they ever do! Trevor's dead and it's your fault! He's never coming back ever! You put all our lives at risk!"

"I'm sorry!"

I ran to my car before getting in and driving away. I could hear Franklin calling for me but I didn't want to listen. I was driving back to my old house.

"Mom! Dad!" I called tears still streaming down my face.

"Ella, what's wrong? Is it Franklin?" My mom asked worried.

"No, it's Trevor." I spoke through tears.

"What about Trevor?" My dad asked worry in his voice.

"He's dead. Lamar came and he was in trouble. Trevor was there to see how the babies were and these Ballas shot. It hit Trevor and he died in my arms." I could see the tears in my parent's eyes.

"Where's Jimmy and Tracey?" My dad asked. I don't think it had fully processed even though my dad and Trevor had their problems; they were best friends.

"I don't know. I'll call Tracey."

Phone call - (E-Ella, T-Tracey)

E - Tracey, where are you?

T - I'm at the pier with Tom. Why?

E - I can't tell you over the phone.

T - Just tell me please.

E - It's Trevor.

T - What's happening this time?

E - He's dead; he got shot outside my house and he died in my arms.

There was silence for what seemed like forever. I was hurting so bad right now.

T - You're lying! No uncle Trevor isn't dead!

E - I know your hurting and I am too!

I could here all her tears down the phone.

The call ended.

I went back to my car and drove away. I needed to be alone right now. Franklin would most like tell Jimmy and Sarah. Jimmy loved Trevor so much; they were like so close, it was Jimmy's second father. He is going to be so upset. I pulled up to the beach knowing Tracey had probably left. I just sat on the sand where I always used to sit whenever I was stressed or hurt. I couldn't believe he was gone; I loved him as an uncle. I know to others, he probably wasn't liked but to the people who he cared about, he was sweet and nice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see Franklin tears in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him in a hug. We both had tears.

"I didn't know where you went." He told me kissing my lips.

"I'm sorry; I was hurt. Did you tell Jimmy?"

"Yeah; he was so upset, he stormed away. I've never seen him so upset."

"Tracey did the same when I called her. I was close to Trevor but Tracey and Jimmy have always looked up to him even when he wasn't here they would speak about him always. No matter what he did; they would always love him forever."

"I know but all we can do now is remember him. Lamar's in a bad way too."

"I don't care Franklin. You know how selfish he was to bring him to our house; put our lives at risk."

"He didn't know they would follow him."

"It's obvious Franklin. I don't care how much he tries to make excuses; I'll never forgive him for what he did ever."

"He's my best friend Ella. What am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want but if you can't accept what he did was wrong then you're blind to the truth."


	27. The birth of the twins

I's been a week since Trevor's death; Ron found a will and a not, the note said that he wanted to be buried in Sandy Shores so we did. It was emotional to say the least; Lamar was there which I didn't. I couldn't forgive him fully at all but it wasn't because of just Trevor's death. Almost two years ago, we all promised to settle down stop all the heists or criminal jobs even Lamar promised. He had a girlfriend; she ended it with him last week. She said she couldn't believe what he did and that Lamar would never grow up. I could agree to an extent.

We were all mourning Trevor's death but learned to deal with it. We didn't want to be angry at Lamar forever. Trevor's death had caused arguments between me and Franklin over Lamar.

"I can't fucking take this!" I shouted to my husband. "When are you ever going to stop protecting Lamar? He's an adult!"

"He's my friend Ella! I'm not going with him am I."

"All the past week we've been mourning Trevor but you've been too busy trying to protect Lamar so he doesn't get killed."

"I miss Trevor too. I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't want to argue but I also don't want you spending all your time looking after Lamar and not your pregnant wife."

"I do spend time with you; I always think of you and the babies, you mean the world to me."

"Then start showing it more. All I want is how it used to be before; just me, you and these babies."

"Come here." Franklin said kissing my lips and holding me close to his chest. "I love you so much."

 **3 months later**

"One more push Ella and then the first baby will be here!" The doctor exclaimed. I was in labor if you didn't guess. This was more painful than I ever could have imagined in my life.

I pushed as hard as I could to bring my first out of the two children inside me into the world.

"It's here." The doctor called. "It's a girl." A girl. I felt a single tear escape my eye. I looked up to Franklin to see he also had a tears in his eyes.

"We've got a daughter." Franklin whispered into my ear as he kissed the top of my head.

"OK Ella, time to give birth to the next." I began to push harder than before to get this pain over and done with. "It's a boy."

"You did it babe. A girl and a boy. I love you so much."

I began to cry of happiness as my two babies were placed on my chest. I was a mother, a mother. I already have never ending love for these two tiny people. Half me, half Franklin. I passed our new baby girl to Franklin. We were parents.

"Got any ideas for the names?" Franklin asked me. I nodded in reply, "Sophia Rose and Jacob Thomas."

"I love it." Franklin exclaimed pressing a kiss on my lips. "I love you, Sophia and Jacob so much."

"We love you too."

All of sudden my parents, Jimmy, Tracey, Denise and Lamar (who had been forgiven) entered the room, all with huge smiles on their faces.

"My baby has had two babies." My mom exclaimed kissing my forehead and taking her granddaughter from my arms. My dad doing the same but taking his grandson from Franklin.

"I can't believe their actually here." Tracey stated embracing me and Franklin in a hug.

"They're beautiful Franklin." Denise told her nephew before giving him a hug. They were close now compared to before as she saw he really had grown up.

"You did good man." Lamar told Franklin.

"So what are their names?" Jimmy asked me and Franklin.

We looked up at each other and smiled.

"Sophia Rose and Jacob Thomas." I stated as we smiled.

"They're beautiful names." My mom stated starting to get emotional. I quickly embraced her in a hug; today was a very emotional day.

"I'm a granddad. I'm old." My dad said to everyone.

"Very old." Franklin told him sarcastically to my dad. They had a father-son like relationship after all they went through; the heists especially the big one, which made my dad finally retire and hopefully not go back.

"Hey! You're gonna feel old with the lack of sleep your going to be getting."

"Don't remind me."

 **Franklin's POV:**

Today was one of the best days of my life along with when I got married to Ella. I couldn't believe I was really a father. I would protect my family until my last breath; they mean the most to me. I love my babies; I was going to definitely going to give them everything need. I never thought I would have such a perfect family ever. God gave me the three best gifts: Ella, Sophia and Jacob. I went from being a man to a father.

 **Ella's POV:**

I went from being a woman to a mother and believe me that's the best transition that can ever happen.

31st July 2015 the birth of Sophia Rose Clinton and Jacob Thomas Clinton...

 **A/N So, they've finally been born. I only have 1 more week of exams and then I'll have loads of free time so it's going to be awesome. Thanks for the support - Libby.**


	28. Chapter 33

**Flashback: Every child's first words**

 **Sophia's first word:**

"Here comes the airplane." I told my daughter as I brought the spoon with her food on it to her father as if it were an airplane.

"Mamma." I heard Sophia giggle slightly. Did she really talk? Am I imagining things?

"Franklin!" I shout as loud as I can.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Franklin asked in panic mode.

"No! Sophia should said Mamma!" I exclaimed with joy.

"Really?" Franklin said with a smile. "Say Mamma again."

"Mamma." Sophia spoke again with a cute smile.

I couldn't believe she finally spoke I can't believe she really has finally. Especially with her first word being Mamma that makes it more special.

"I'm winning!" I said to my husband.

"Until Jacob says his word." He replied to which I nodded in response.

 **Jacob's first word:**

"Jacob, walk to Dadda." Franklin said to our son as I sat on the couch with Sophia in my arms. I watched as Jacob walked to Franklin like a penguin as he wobbled slightly. The twins had recently started to walk but it was so cute when they wobbled along.

"Well done Jacob." I praised our son as he threw himself into his father's arms.

"Dadda." Mine and Franklin's eyes immediately looked to one and other before looking to our son who had just spoke for the first time.

"You said Dadda!" Franklin exclaimed happily hugging his son lovingly.

"Looks like we're equal now." Franklin told me with a smile.

We've been having a competition for all the children we have or will have, will they say Mamma or Dadda.

"Yep we are." I replied. "I love my family." I kissed my children and then my husband. Now both my little twins have said their first words.

"We love you too." Franklin told me.

 **Olivia's first word:**

"Come on Olivia." Sophia said as she and Jacob placed her in a baby inflatable so she could go in our pool. We still live in Vinewood Hills in the same home. When we did finally move, we decided not to sell this house but keep it for whenever we changed our mind and wanted to move back.

I watched my children laugh and giggle as my twins pushed the lilo around the pool gently.

"Splash!" Jacob called as he splashed Sophia.

"Splash!" Sophia called back as she splashed Jacob. "Chop!" Sophia shouted as Chop jumped into the pool as we all laughed.

"Hey Chop! What you doin?" Franklin called to his beloved dog as he jumped in after him.

"Dadda." A small voice said between giggles.

"Did you say that?" Franklin asked our twins.

"No; Olivia did." Jacob told his father. A large smile immediately grew on my face as I saw my husband's face lighten with joy.

"You said dadda!" Franklin shouted surprised and happy. "I'm winning." I rolled my eyes as he winked at me in response.

"Not for long." I said pointing to my stomach with a grin.

"You're pregnant?!" I nodded in reply as he picked me up twirling me around. "I'm so happy! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I replied.

"I'm gonna be a big brother again!" My son said excitedly. We nodded.

 **Liam's first words:**

"Mom!" I heard my eldest daughter call from upstairs.

"What is it Sophia?" I shouted back with Liam, my youngest son on my hip.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I can only cook as fast as the oven sweetheart."

"How long will it be?"

"How long is a piece of string?" No response came so I said, "Exactly so be patient."

"Fine." My daughter huffed before making her way to her room as I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Liam?" I asked knowing I wouldn't get a reply. "Yeah?"

"Mamma."

"No way. You said Momma!"

"Sophia!" I called as Jacob and Franklin weren't home; they were out playing basketball.

"What is it? Is dinner ready?"

"No. Liam said his first word."

"What was it?"

"Momma!" Now me and Franklin were equal.

 **Phone Call -**

F - Hey babe, what's up?

E - Liam said Momma!

F - Really?

E - Yes! Now we're equal.

F - Guess this means we need to have another baby to find out the winner.

E - No thanks. My baby making days are over.

F - Whatever you say. We'll be back soon.

E - Alright bye.

F - Bye, I love you.

E - I love you too.

 **A/N Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed. Which child's first word was your favourite?**


	29. 1 year anniversary

**Flashback: 1 year anniversary**

I woke up facing the bright LS sun as it beamed through the glass door. I felt Franklin's grip around my waist tighten as he placed a tender kiss on my shoulder. Today was our one year anniversary of dating; the year had gone quickly but it was such a great year getting to spend it with Franklin, who was the love of my life.

"Happy 1 year anniversary Ella." Franklin told me with raspy voice.

"Happy 11 year anniversary Franklin." I replied turning around to kiss his soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you too; you mean the world to me and I will always protect you." We kissed again before I said "This time last year, you and my dad were doing heists, working for the FIB and assassinations."

"I know but not anymore." Franklin reassured moving the strand of hair out of my face. "Never again. I'm a changed man."

"Good, that life may be enjoyable at one stage but you can't live like it forever."

"I know."

"You, my dad, Trevor and Lamar were risking your lives all the time. It was like you were a second away from death. I hated it. It's not nice to see your dad and your boyfriend risk their lives for the fucking FIB!"

"It's never going to happen again. Today let's enjoy our one-year anniversary by going to where our love really started!"

"Which is?"

"The beach, Vespucci Beach. I remember on the sea shark, your first time on a sea shark, was great but you know how scared you was." Franklin joked.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you was but you loved it in the end."

I nodded, "yeah I did. Thanks to you. That was the moment realised I was truly in love with you, before I only liked you."

Once we got to the beach, we made our way straight to the sea shark for a throwback; we haven't been to the beach in a while but last week we went hiking in the mountains it reminded me of when me and Avery went to see the ghost which is on top of the mountain near the lighthouse. It was scary but I read that 'Jock' is written in blood on the floor next to the ghost because he pushed her off the side. It's quite a haunted place there because that Leonora Johnson's body was placed after she was murdered.

 **The next day:**

"Franklin, have you ever thought it would be cool to find out who murdered Leonora Johnson?" I asked him as we sat out by the pool in our yard.

"Yeah but how can we do that?" He replied.

"Well, I read that scattered across Los Santos their are scrap paper all across San Andreas are parts of a letter written by the killer so if we find all the pieces, we will find out Leonora Johnson's killer."

"Let's do it."

"So I thought we could start off at Paleto Bay and work our way down." I told him as we got into Franklin's car.

"Good idea, Paleto Bay here we come." Franklin joked as he began to drive.

"You know the killer send parts of Leonora's corpse to her family every year. That bastard deserves to be tortured."

 **Scrap part - Paleto Bay:**

On my phone, I found a website which tells you all the rumoured places the letter parts are. Right now we had just got a part which was on someone's balcony.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say as I turned around to face them, "Yes?"

"Why were you on my balcony?" A man asked me, he looked a little dangerous.

"Oh, I needed to get something." He walked closer to me which was really intimidating.

"Ella get in the car." Franklin told me as I ran to the car so Franklin could speed away.

"There is a part somewhere around here." I told Franklin as on the edge of a highway looked to be a little village where people live." We drove into it and began to search.

"Ella, I found it!" Franklin called. I immediately ran towards him picking up the paper part and putting in my bag.

"Good work babe." I told him kissing his lips.

"Ok so apparently at the top of the cable car there is a scrap piece of paper but everyone leaves it so then we'll have 5 out of 50."

"This is actually really enjoyable; we get to see the whole of San Andres and get justice for Leonora."

"I know. I can't wait to kill the dude."

"Yeah I bet you can't. Don't get back into the habit."

"What have I told you I won't. I promise."

Once we arrived at the cable car, we paid $10 and got on.

"Look at the view." I said in awe over how great the view was. You could see Los Santos and the ocean. "There it is!" I grabbed it and put it in my bag again. "How long do you think it will take to get them all?"

"Well, it's almost 6 so we'll stay in a hotel at Sandy Shores."

"I'm not giving anyone a lift this time. Last time we went, I thought let's be a good person and give a couple a lift back to the hotel so what do they do? Have sex in the back."

"You know you was jealous."

"Maybe a little but I wasn't when we got back to the hotel room." I winked.

"Same again?"

"I'll think about it but first lets focus on getting the next part which is... the lighthouse." My face sunk and got a little nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Franklin asked slightly concerned.

"It's haunted around there; I saw a ghost and her corpse was put there."

"It'll be fine, you can wait for me by the house next to the lighthouse."

"Fine but be quick." It was a long drive to near Mount Gordo from where we were.

"What time is it?" Franklin asked, I looked at my watch before replying "Almost 7 o'clock so once we've got this we can go to Sandy Shores."

"And we are here." We got out of the car and when down the steps to see there was a sea shark. I waited there while Franklin boarded the sea shark and made his way to the lighthouse. Before he went I whispered into his ear, "If you get there and back in 90 seconds, I'll make sure you have a great night tonight."

"I did it." Franklin said passing me the next paper part.

"You're gonna have a great night now." I told him kissing his lips softly.

 **A/N The next few chapters will be how Ella and Franklin discover all 50 parts to the letter in each area of San Andreas. Hope you enjoyed - Libby :)**


	30. Collecting letter parts part 1

I woke up in our hotel room with a smile on my face before I turned to face Franklin, "Last night was amazing."

"I know." Franklin said with a smug tone before kissing my lips softly. "We need to go up to the mountains again."

"Why? I thought we got all the paper parts from there." I replied thinking we had got all the letter parts from there.

"There's one on a radio tower next to that Alturist camp. I don't want to take you there."

"Why not?"

"They're crazy Ella. They walked around with their penises out, they take humans and kill them or do weird things to them. I promised you and your parents that I would always keep you safe."

"Yeah but Franklin we're not actually going into the camp, I'll be fine."

"You better be." Franklin told me making his way out the bed to get some clothes on. "Let's go as soon as possible. We'll catch some breakfast on the way to the camp." I nodded also making my way out of the bed.

"The bed wasn't very comfortable was it. I miss my own bed."

"It's only for one more night then we need to collect all of the Los Santos parts."

We drove to the Alturist camp radio tower and once we were there I already began to feel scared; it was so creepy. Franklin held my hand tightly as we walked up the radio tower to retrieve the letter part. Once we reached the top I picked up the letter part and placed it in my bag. We were just about to leave the tower when we began to hear gun shots. Franklin duck before pulling me up.

"Ella run!" Franklin shouted as I began to run to the car. I kept dropping to the floor to try and miss the bullets being shot. I could hear them shouting, "Give us the girl!" As we reached the car, Franklin grabbed his combat pistol from the compartment and began shooting back, before jumping back into the car. "This is exactly what I was worried about! I told you they were dangerous but you never listen!" Franklin shouted out of fear as he sped off as fast as he could.

"Will you calm down! I'm fine!" I knew Franklin was in shock over the situation; he loved me and always wanted to keep me safe.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I love you so I always want to protect you. You could have been killed by those bastards."

"But I wasn't so let's go to Sandy Shores and start to collect the parts." I reassured him leaning over to kiss his cheek as he drove his car. "According to sources, there is a letter part on the east docks at the north shore of Alamo Sea. It looks like there's a fishery so it will be around there somewhere." Franklin nodded as he began to drive towards that direction.

"We're here." Franklin told me as I put my phone away. "Let's look over there first." We searched around the fisher before finally finding the letter part next to a boat trailer. "Where's the next part?"

"An abandoned motel in Sandy Shores. I think it's close to where Trevor lives in his trailer. I'm not sure I want to go into his trailer though. My dad told me it's a mess, dirt everywhere and bugs."

"I heard the same." Franklin replied. I noticed after a few minutes that he kept on staring at me, "What?"

"Nothing I just have a really beautiful girlfriend." I blushed.

"Wait in the car if you want. I have a strong feeling I know where it is." I told Franklin as I ran towards the empty swimming pool to find I was correct. I put in my bag before sprinting back as fast as I could.

"Hey guess where the next part is." I ordered Franklin with a smile.

"Where is it?" He replied only knowing it was going to be in Sandy Shores.

"Trevor's airstrip. At the end there is like a big rock so you'll probably have to climb that." I told Franklin as I felt his biceps. "My man is strong! I'm lucky to have you."

"More like the other way round. You bring out the best in me like the good guy."

"I'm glad." I replied before looking down to my phone to see I had a text message from my mom, _Hi Ella, where are you and Franklin? We came to visit yesterday but you weren't there. xx_

I began to text back, _We were in Paleto Bay. Today we're in Sandy Shores so we should be back by tomorrow night. xx_

 _Why are you in Sandy Shores?_

 _We're just visiting._

I decided not to tell my mom about why were actually here, she'd ask to many questions. It was great to be able to see all of San Andreas.

"Is that the Rock you was talking about?" Franklin asked as he pointed to the rock at the end of Trevor's airstrip. I nodded as he began to walk towards beginning to try and climb. "This is a tall rock." Franklin said failing to get up.

"Maybe if you run and then jump, you'll make it." I suggested to Franklin who nodded as he did what I said.

"I got it!" Franklin said dropping it down to me but it began to fly around causing me to have to chase it. We both began laughing until I finally caught it.

15/50 letter parts collected.


	31. Collecting letter parts part 2

"What's next babe?" Franklin asked me placing his hand on my thigh taking my eyes away from Lifeinvader.

"The stoner cement works plant, all it says is you have to climb a ladder so we'll have to search for this one." I told him. You're probably wondering where we get all this information from. Well, there's this blog and the guy knows the location of all the missing parts but on some he doesn't know the exact location. I emailed him to give us the exact parts which he did but me and Franklin don't have a clue who he is.

"Should be ok. That will be the 16th so we've still got a lot to get but I'm enjoying this."

"Me too." All of sudden this car sped in front of us.

"My car asshole!" Franklin shouted at the window causing the rough guy on the bike to get off and make his way towards the car.

I saw Franklin was going to get out of the car to confront the guy so I placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Just leave it Franklin." But he chose to get out of the car taking a punch to the eye before he knocked the guy out and started to drive towards the next letter part.

"Do you ever listen?!" I asked with an angry tone to my boyfriend of one year.

"What did you expect to do? The guy was coming to fight me!"

"I expect you to not do what he wants and just walk away! Look at your eye, it's throbbing already."

"Can you just forget about it?"

"Oh I'm sorry for caring about my boyfriend and not wanting him to get hurt." I spoke disappointed looking out the window.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I didn't mean to hurt Ella's feelings but I couldn't help but show the guy how I felt about him. We could have been in a car accident. I promised her I wouldn't be like I used to be. When she grabbed my shoulder, I should have sat back down and drove away like she wanted me too but I didn't because I'm an idiot. My eye was throbbing badly.

"Ella, I'm sorry." I said to my girlfriend placing my hand on her thigh only to be pushed away from her. "Please Ella, I love you. I'm really sorry." I pulled the car outside the stone cement works plant. "Are you coming?" She slightly shook her head so I got out of the car and made my way towards a ladder which was straight ahead. I climbed to the top to find the part taking it to trunk of the car and placing it in Ella's bag before I heard her sobbing. "Ella, baby. Don't cry." Pulling her body closer to mine.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being such a jerk before." She spoke into my chest as I wiped her tears away, "You don't need to be sorry for anything alright. Let's just get the next part." It's fair to say Ella had turned me soft.

"The next part is at Valley Hill Church on the cemetery." She told me before leaning over and kissing my bare shoulder. I pulled over outside the church to watch Ella run to the scrap letter part and put in her bag.

"Next one the guy says is one of the hardest, it's on a winding road to the south of route 68. On a rock face there is a door which used to lead to a mine the paper part is supposedly right next to it." Ella told me as I nodded looking on the map to see a winding road. "Oh it says on the first curve in the road to get out the car and start to look because sometimes it can be blocked by the trees."

"Alright, there's two on the map but I reckon it's that one."

"Let's try that one then." She told me. I stopped and got out of the car at the first curve as we began to look around, Ella running towards the trees finding the letter part and running back. I smiled at her before she fell to the ground causing me to run to her as fast as I could.

"Ella!" I shouted sitting on the ground bringing her to my lap to see her leg was bleeding badly. I took my top off and placed it around her leg. "We need to get you to a hospital." I picked her up and placed her in the back seats of the car as she whimpered.

"It hurts so bad Franklin." She whimpered, I nodded in reply before saying, "I know and I'm going to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."

When we arrived a doctor treated her straight away cleaning up her leg and wrapping it in a bandage passing me spares for when it needed to be changed.

"Change this every day, ok? To make sure she doesn't get any infections." The Doctor told me as I nodded.

"I will." I replied as he nodded allowing us to live. "Does your leg feel better now?"

"Yes but it still hurts."

"Do you still want to carry on getting the letter parts or do you want to rest?"

"I want to carry on getting the paper parts." She stated as she brought out her phoning looking for the next part. "The next letter part is a farm house just southeast of Harmony behind a billboard."

We quickly got that part and others like at a swamp, under a bridge and the rest at Sandy Shores, Next was North LS.

22/50 collected.

 **A/N After I've finished writing the scrap letter parts should I do the Spaceship parts but with the twins there as well?**


	32. Collecting letter parts part 3

**A/N In this story now it's going to be one shots of different stories. Once I completed Letter parts then it will be Spaceship parts. After that it will be random one shots like proposal and parts of the children's lives.**

"It feels really great to back in LS!" I stated to my love Franklin.

"Yeah. Where's the first letter location?" He questioned pulling over to mark where we were on the trackify app.

"Vinewood Hills, just north of Observatory there's a trail and at the end of it there is rest stop." I explained to my boyfriend, who began to drive towards it. Once we arrived, I jumped out the car picked up the letter part and found out where the next part was. "The Vinewood sign it's on the big "I" sign."

"I'll climb up to get it." Franklin told me.

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because you've got a bad leg." He told me pointing to the bandage which was still wrapped around my knee from when I fell over yesterday. "And it's too risky."

"More like you just want to see the great view of LS."

"That's not true." Franklin smirked as I shook my head laughing at him. "You're the best. You know that right."

"You tell me everyday." I replied kissing his lips softly.

"Because you are and it's important for me to tell you how much you mean to me." Franklin told me before climbing the large "I" and bring the letter part back down.

We got a couple more letter parts, one of them being in someones backyard, which was awkward because we entered to find a woman sunbathing so we had to be really quiet.

"The next part is at an apartment building, you go up the stairs up to a half circle courtyard and it should be there." I explained to Franklin as he nodded. We found that part pretty easy. The weird thing was some were really easy to find and others were not.

"Let me drive." I said to Franklin as he nodded swapping seats with me. I passed my test last week but I wasn't really driving much. I preferred it when Franklin drove but I really felt like driving. "Here you can tell me where all the letter parts are."

Franklin opened the website and read to me, "The maze at the Kortz center."

"Great, it's going to take us ages to find it then." I said not excited to find this part.

"I'll do search one part of the maze and you can search on another part of the maze. We'll find it eventually." Franklin reassured, while I was driving I could see Franklin didn't want me to see what he was searching but I hoped he wasn't cheating.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I tried to stop Ella to see what I was doing on my phone because I was looking at engagement rings. Once, we finished collecting the letter parts I'm going to ask Ella to marry me. On the beach at sunset, I booked a photographer to take pictures of while I propose. I was really nervous because if she said no, I would be heartbroken. I love Ella so much.

"Why are you hiding your phone?" Ella said suspiciously.

I didn't really know what to say so I used the denying tactic, "I'm not."

"Yes you are, well you were. Are you cheating on me?"

"Ella are you crazy. I was just telling how much you mean to me, I would never cheat on you. You're the only one I want to be with."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for even thinking it." Ella replied looking a little embarrassed.

"It's Ok." I reassured her as we drove past the movie studios, where Michael was at work shooting his next movie.

When we got there, we stood outside the maze taking a look at each other.

"This is gonna be great fun." Ella told me sarcastically. I laughed before I went to the right and she went towards the left of the maze.

 **Ella's POV:**

It seemed like I kept going back on myself. Left, right, left, right, left, right. I still couldn't find the letter part which was really annoying.

"Franklin!" I shouted loudly to see where he was.

"Ella!" He shouted back in response just as loud.

"Have you found the letter part yet?" I shouted with a response of "no".

I continued to keep looking, it had to be here somewhere. I went to the bottom corner of the maze to see something on the ground which looked very much like a letter part. "Yes." I said quietly to myself picking up the letter part and calling Franklin to see I had found it. The next problem was trying to leave the maze.

"Woah! There you are." Franklin said to me as we bumped into each other. "You know no one will be able to see us in here." Franklin told me as he started to press soft kisses on my neck.

"Franklin." I said to him sternly. "I'm not having sex in a maze."

"Come on Ella, it will be fun. I'll be quick I promise." Franklin told me now moving to my chest pressing kisses there making me weak.

"Just fuck me." I whispered into his ear and he did as I told him too pressing my body against the hedge as we began to kiss passionately. Soon enough I was trying my best not to moan too loudly while he kept thrusting into me. Each thrust being of pure heaven to my body. Once we were finished I put my hair straight and adjusted my clothes. "That was amazing."

"It always is when I'm fucking you." Franklin told me with a smirk as he took my hand and led me back to the car. I pulled out my phone to see where the next part was.

"The next part is at the graveyard and then the movie theatre." I told Franklin who was now driving. We got both parts before deciding to go back home to rest in our pool.

We had got 32/50 letter parts so far.

 **A/N Ok so I wrote my first smut, I know it was really small. Would it bad if I did more but a little longer?**


	33. Collecting letter parts part 4

"Home sweet home!" I exclaimed dropping the bag full of letter parts onto the table. I watched as Franklin quickly went into the back yard to see Chop, he really loved that dog.

"Hey Chop." I heard him say holding Chop close to him before noticing their was none of his waste on our yard. "Chop, you didn't shit in the neighbor's yard did you."

"Where are the neighbors? I didn't know they were moving." I told Franklin as we looked over confused watching as new furniture was being put in. "Let's go and meet them."

"Hey sis." Jimmy said to me coming from inside the house to greet me.

"Jimmy? What are you doing in there?" I asked as Franklin stood next to me confused.

"I've moved here now with Sarah." Jimmy told us.

"Seriously, why did you have to move right next door." I said to him.

"It was the only condo available. Tracey's moving in an apartment in Vinewood Hills too."

"They can't live without me. Can they babe?" I asked Franklin kissing his lips tenderly.

"I can't live without you either." Franklin replied kissing me again.

"Can you stop? I might vomit." Jimmy told us.

"Get used to it if you're going to be our neighbors." Franklin warned Jimmy.

I heard Sarah call Jimmy from inside the house, "I'll catch you guys later." Jimmy told us before going back into the house.

 **\- Later**

"Let's go and find the bastard who killed Leonora Johnson!" I exclaimed as we got into Franklin's car. "Drive to Chumash to the ocean side hotel where we go to sometimes according to this it's on the bar."

"Okay, once we've got this then we only need 17 more." Franklin told me as I nodded. We quickly got that part and I search the next part to see we needed a helicopter, for two parts which were located on small islands.

"We need to drive to our helipad babe."

"Why?"

"The next two parts are on islands so it's easier than taking ages to swim over to them."

"Alright." We brought our helipad just after Franklin got himself $30,000,000 on the Union Depository heist. My parent have one right next to ours.

We arrived around 10 minutes later as we stopped off at the beach to get a letter part from the pier next to Pearls restaurant, at the skate park and a under a bridge next to the tennis courts.

"We haven't been in our helicopter for a while." Franklin said as he prepared to drive the helicopter.

"I know right. I missed it." I replied as I looked down to see Los Santos.

"Which island is it?"

"There's two but the furthest one is opposite the power plant, it's the one which is furthest north."

"What a view!" Franklin exclaimed looking down at our city, Los Santos. "Here it is." We dropped onto the island and searched around intently.

"I got it!" I shouted over to Franklin, who was on the other side of the island. We ran to our helicopter. "The island is on the east coast, it's on the north of that island."

"I'll get the part. Make sure this doesn't go anywhere." Franklin told me running along the island. He was so quick and strong. To say I was proud to say he was my man would be an understatement. I love him so much.

"Let's go to the airport. One of them is at arrivals terminal and the other one we need the helicopter it's on the roof of the circular structure at the airport."

We got those two parts, then one in a scrap yard, underground train, parking lot of the mall in Davis, Los Santos docks and on La Mesa bridge easily but Franklin had to climb a huge crane which took him ages, he ended up parachuting down.

"The next part is in Grove Street so I think it's best if you wait here and I'll go on my own." I told Franklin as he pulled over on the sidewalk next to Grove Street.

"Be careful baby. Keep this in your bag." Franklin told me passing me a pistol.

"I'll be fine." I reassured kissing him softly before running down the street going into somebody's back yard and retrieving the part before running back trying not to be noticed.

"Franklin we only need one more part." I told him happily. "It's at an underground train track."

"I can try and drive down it."

"How?"

"At the end of the train track I'll drive in so it's easier and then we need to get back to find out who it is."

Once we got the car, I shouted "We did it Franko!"

"Let's get back!" He shouted before kissing me passionately.

We sped back to our house taping the letter together and began reading through.

"This is disgusting!" I exclaimed horrified. "The way that would hurt the most - by torturing her slowly and painfully, then sending momentos from our date to her family." I read out from the letter.

"That fucking sick bastard!" Franklin shouted with pure anger, which I could feel too.

"We're going to kill this guy together the same way. I want him to feel pain like she did for no fucking reason at all."

The rest of the letter was all about his reasons for doing so.

The kill was Peter Dreyfuss. He used to work in the movie industry. We searched him to find out he leaved in Vinewood Hills not far away from us. When we got to his house we saw him in his back yard.

"Are you Peter Dreyfuss?" I asked as Franklin grabbed his shirt.

"Yes, I'm not signing autographs right now!" Dreyfuss exclaimed.

"We're not here for your autograph." Franklin said letting to go to show him a picture on his phone of Leonora Johnson. "Here's the girl you killed just because you could."

"And then you felt the need to torture her family all these years."

"I'll blow you. Please just leave me alone."

"The last thing I won't is your lips around my dick, you're going to suffer." Franklin told me as we both pulled the trigger to our guns shooting him before revealing who the letter to the world.

"Say hello to Leonora motherfucker!" Franklin shouted as we left. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "Hey don't cry."

"It's just so sad. She did nothing wrong and he tortured her. All the pain she went through for no reason at all."

"She's got justice now and her family. Come here." Franklin said bring my head to his chest as he held me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We did it, we solved the murder of Leonora Johnson. To say I felt proud would be an understatement.

 **A/N So that's the end of the letter parts. The spaceship parts with the twins will start soon. Thanks for all the support!**


	34. Will you marry me?

**Franklin's POV:**

"Keep your eyes closed, no peaking." I told Ella as we made our way to the beach. I blindfolded Ella so she couldn't see anything and led her towards the east of Vespucci Beach. I had paid for it to be closed off so it was just us and a photographer. I took the blindfold off her and said, "Open your eyes."

"Oh my God." She exclaimed in shock as I laughed at her reaction, "Do you like it?" I asked her as we looked at the table I had set up with dinner all ready for us on the table. Around us was all candles and then a huge heart where we stood with an 'F' and a 'E'.

"It's amazing! You did all this for me?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck as we stared at each other with love.

"Of course. I do anything for you." I replied pressing a lips together passionately. "Sit down let's eat."

We sat opposite each other as I watched her smile at her meal in front of her. It was her favorite lasagna with chocolate cake for desert.

 **Ella's POV:**

This was incredible. I couldn't believe Franklin did all this for me; I really loved him so much and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I looked around to see he must have payed to have this part of the beach cut off which would not have been cheap at all. I felt like crying of happiness to see how much effort he put into this there was a massive heart engraved into the sand with a initials in the center. "I love you Franklin." I told Franklin truly.

"I love you too." He replied kissing my hand before we began to start eating our food. I knew I really loved him because I wasn't scared to eat in front of him. At first, I was a little unsure but now I was completely comfortable telling him anything; he was so understanding that way. I really understood him in every way.

"The view is so beautiful." I stated staring at the view of the clear blue ocean once we had finished eating. What could beat this night? Nothing. I felt Franklin wrap his arms around from behind and we just stared at the ocean.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I looked over to the photographer and nodded, telling him to get ready to take the pictures. I unwrapped my arms from around Ella's waist and turned her around.

"Ella, this past year and a bit with you have been the best of my life. You are the best part of me and every day I spend with you gets better and better. I was doing this which were wrong and you helped to make me better changing me into the man I want to be. You're the most understanding, loyalest, beautiful girl I have ever known." I told her as I watched her tear up. "And because of that." I went down on one knee and she put her hands to mouth in pure shock tears streaming down her face slowly. "Will you marry me?"

I looked at her for a few seconds which felt like forever as she brought me into a hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted bringing our lips together. "Of course I will marry you!" I put the ring on her finger as my eyes tear up.

"I love you so much Ella and I can't wait for you to be my wife." I told her starting to cry a little myself. Man up Franklin.

 **Ella's POV:**

"Franklin..." I said as I watched him tear up. "Oh my God babe. You never cry."

"I'm sorry I need to man up." He told me wiping his tears away.

"No you don't. It's alright for you cry." I replied kissing his lips again. I've never seen him cry before which must show how much he cares about me. I can't believe he actually proposed to me; it was so unexpected but it was the best surprise of my life, he means the most to me. I cannot wait to be his wife and for him to be my husband. We belong to each other and nothing will ever change that. "Franklin you know when we searching for the letter parts and you were hiding your phone for me was you looking for engagement rings?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes. I was looking for the perfect one."

"I'm so sorry for accusing you of cheating Franklin. I'm such a jerk."

"Hey, no you're not. You're an amazing woman Ella and I love you. I would have thought the same thing as you." He reassured. "Hey dude, did you get some good pictures?" Franklin shouted over to the other side of the beach.

"Yeah man." This guy replied with a camera in his hand. I guess Franklin payed for a photographer. He showed us the pictures and they were really good.

"These are really great pictures." I told the photographer with a smile. "I'm Ella by the way."

"I'm Jaxon." He replied smiling back before giving me a fist bump.

After a while we went back to the mansion to show each other how much we really loved each other.

 **A/N This so cute and great to write. What do you want to see next in this story?**


	35. Party before wedding

**Ella's POV:**

Today I was going on my hen party with my mom and sister. My friend Avery was going to come but it's her dad's birthday party so she wasn't able to come. We were going to Tequi-la-la in west Vinewood. Franklin was on his stag do today too. My wedding was in three days and I was really excited. All I wanted to do was marry him because I love him so much.

"Let's let loose!" Tracey shouted as we entered the night club. We began to dance and have a fun time but I started to miss Franklin.

"Hey, why are you not dancing on the dance floor with me and Tracey?" My mom asked me sitting next to me.

"I'm not really in the mood right now." I replied to her drinking the rest of my beverage. I didn't drink alcohol; it does bad things to you and can turn you insane.

"Missing Franklin?" She asked me as saw I was looking at pictures of me and Franklin on my phone.

"Yes, I kinda just want to leave and see him." I said to my mother.

"Never did I think my youngest child would marry first." My mom told me. "I'm really proud of you, Ella. You didn't really grow up in a great environment with me and your dad arguing all the time, and your siblings but you manage to turn out alright in the end."

"Haha thanks." I replied with a laugh. She was right, my parents starting arguing really bad when I was 6-years-old and from then the environment was really hostile.

"At first I was unsure of Franklin because you know him and your dad were doing God only knows what but he's a good guy." My mom continued.

"He really is and I know he will be a great husband." I told her. I looked over at Tracey to see her dancing with this guy. Not slutty or anything but normal which was unusual for Tracey but I think she is really changing.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I was at my stag do with Michael and Lamar at Singletons at Downtown Vinewood. I was looking forward to having a good time with the guys. We entered the club and Lamar instantly went towards part of the bar where girls were. Me and Michael went towards another part of the bar to get a drink.

"You know I'm really glad my daughter is marrying you." Michael told me as we sat at the bar drinking our beer.

"You and me both." I replied. "I really love Ella, Michael. She means the most to me, I'm always going to protect her and love her till the day I die."

"Good because if you ever hurt her." Michael threatened but he didn't need to because I never would. Ever. I love her too much to do so and I never thought I would love someone as much as I love her.

"You won't hurt me because I will never hurt her." I told him again. "Lamar, what are you doing?" I saw he was walking out with a girl.

"Going back to my place with this girl." He told me as she looked at me with a smile. She looked like a prostitute.

"Dude, you're supposed to be here with me for my stag do and you're just going to leave already."

"I'm sorry dude but have you seen her." He told me.

"Do you know who that it is?" I asked him who shook his head. "Man, she's slept with half the guys in South LS." I didn't get a reply. "You know what let's just go. Thanks for coming Michael, You're a great role model to me."

I sat on a bench for a while missing Ella a lot.

 **Phone Call -**

E - Hey babe. Are you having a good night?

F - It's finished.

E - What? Why? What happened?

F - Lamar left with this slut so I told your dad to go home too. I'm sitting on a bench now thinking of how much I'm missing you.

E - I'm missing you too. Meet me back at our place.

F - Ill be there as soon as I can.

 **Ella's POV:**

"Mom, I'm gonna head back home. You can stay here with Tracey if you want." I told my mom getting up and grabbing my bag to get ready to leave.

"I'll go to." She told me.

"Dad's gone home now too so you can spend sometime with him."

I rushed home as fast as I could to get home to see my future husband. Once, I got there to see Franklin was already here as he wrote a note on the kitchen counter saying, _Meet me in our room, I've got a surprise for you. xx_ I instantly smile rushing to our to room to see my sexy lover waiting for me.

 **A/N Next chapter is the wedding!**


	36. Wedding day

**Ella's POV:**

I lay down on my bed where my parent's live and in my old bedroom. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough; I was marrying Franklin. I was getting my makeup done in the morning by one of my mom's friends, she's a professional makeup artist.

 **Morning:**

"Thank you Hannah. It's beautiful." I said to Hannah, she was the makeup artist; I was telling you about earlier.

"No problem Ella, have a great wedding day." She replied packing away her stuff ready to go home.

"Thank you so much." I told her before saying goodbye before she left.

"You look great Ella, Franklin is lucky to have you." Tracey told me; we were all ready now: me, my mom, Tracey and my Grandma.

"You bet he is." I said to my sister.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I looked in my large mirror in my bedroom, as I made sure my suit was perfect ready for my wedding day. The best day of my life so far.

"Ay man, I'm proud of you dude. You going to be a great husband." Lamar said to me giving me a man hug.

"Thank you man." I replied ready to leave to get the church in Rockford Hills.

"Ready Frank?" Michael asked me.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm feeling a little nervous."

 **Ella's POV:**

Today was my wedding day, the day I didn't expect to come for many years but it is here sooner than I thought but I am glad because I met my one true love early. We may have crazy background but we keep each other stable like normal people even if we aren't really normal to many people. We pulled up at the church in Rockford Hills. It was small but we didn't want a big wedding. All we wanted was to be married. I took a deep breath as my dad took my arm and we entered the church. I looked over at each aisle to see our family and friends. I was starting to get emotional. The sight of my dad getting emotional, my mom and sister, and Franklin crying made me even more emotional. There has only been two times I have saw Franklin cry: when he proposed and today, our wedding day. The guests on my aisle were my close family, my grandma who has travelled from North Yankton, Trevor, Avery and ,Jimmy and Tracey's partners.

 **Franklin's POV:**

My guests were Denise and Lamar. I felt my self sob a little when I saw Ella start to walk down the aisle; she looked so beautiful in her white, wedding dress. She was stunning. When I first started to like Ella, I didn't think she would take two looks at me and now I am marrying her. "You look so beautiful." I told her taking her hands as we stood next to the priest who was about to make us husband and wife. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have her.

"And you look very handsome." She replied with a smile; a smile I adored so much and always would.

Once we exchanged our vows to promise to love and support each other till death to us part. It was time for the part I was waiting for the most.

"I now declare you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." The priest told me and I didn't need to be told twice. I leaned in and gave Ella the most passionate kiss I have ever given her. It lasted a while but I didn't care who was watching. Everyone should know about love. The room was filled with claps and cheers.

"I love you wifey." I said to my wife with a big smile as we started to walk out of the church. We weren't having a party just our close family were coming back to our place for a couple of hours.

"I love you too hubby." She said back smiling back kissing my lips softly.

 **Ella's POV:**

I was officially married; I'm a wife now. I couldn't be happier because I also couldn't have a better husband.

 **An hour later:**

"We're so happy for you Ella." My parents told me as I embraced them both into a hug. "You're going to have a great marriage."

"Hopefully not like some of your years of being married..." I joked hoping they will take it light-heartedly and laugh about it.

"Burn!" Jimmy called out from behind me.

"It was just a joke Jimmy. Chill out." I told my older brother as everyone laughed. Franklin wrapping his arms around my waist kissing the top of my head.

"I can't believe you got married so young, Ella." My Grandmother said causing me to roll my eyes as she sat down next to me.

"Not this again Grandma. I've been with Franklin for over a year and we really love each other.

"Your mother said the same thing about your father and look what happened to them after a while." My Grandmother continued to say.

"We're not like them; I promise." I continued to reassure her hoping she would change the topic or end the conversation as soon as possible.

"I just want it to go well for you, Ella." My Grandmother told me.


	37. Playground fun

I watched from one of our sun loungers next to our pool over to the plain grass where Franklin was working to make the children a perfect playhouse. "Daddy, have you finished making our playground yet?" Jacob asked his daddy as he and Sophia ran towards the currently being built playground my husband was making. It was all different colours which included: a climbing frame, two large slides, two swings, a climbing wall, a little fireman pole and monkey bars. He had been working on it for a month and a half now. All his time focused on building the perfect playground in the backyard for his four children. Jacob and Sophia were 6-years-old, Liam was 3-years-old and Olivia was 18-months-old.

"Almost buddy. The playground should be done in a couple of days but the swings are ready if you want to go on them." Franklin said to children watching the smiles grow on their faces as I smiled from next to the pool.

"Yay!" Both kids shouted simultaneously running towards the swings. After a while, I noticed Liam was sitting next to the swings looking bored like she wanted to go on the swings but the twins didn't look like they were getting off them any time soon.

"Twins let Liam have a turn on there!" I shouted over sometimes we referred to Jacob and Sophia as 'twins'. They huffed before they began to argue about who should get off the swing because we had two.

"You get off the swing!" Sophia shouted to Jacob.

"No! You can!" Jacob called back.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Both you can get off the swings!" I shouted at the twins unhappy with their behaviour. "Mommy wants to have a go too." I said sitting next to Liam on the swings as I began to push myself. "I feel like a kid again." I stated laughing to Franklin.

"You having a fun time huh?" Franklin laughed at me. "I didn't realise I had 5 children."

"Now you know how I feel sometimes." I replied as I got off the swing walking towards my husband of 7 years. "You've worked so hard to build this for the kids..." I said between kissing his lips. "You're a great father."

"You're a great mother too." Franklin said back to me kissing my lips again softly before starting to hammer a nail into a piece of wood to act as a floorboard. Franklin let the children paint the wood: blue, red, yellow, green, white. "You got a spare hammer?"

"Yeah, why?" Franklin asked me confused as to why I would want to know if there was a spare hammer.

"So I can help you silly."

"Are you sure? It's not easy." He said to me doubting my strength.

"Yes. What you think because I'm a girl, I can't help you." I got no response just a view of Franklin staring at anywhere except my face. "Don't be sexist Franklin."

"I'm not The hammers in the tool box over there." Franklin said pointing over to the toolbox on the table.

 **Two days later:**

I picked up the twins from school with Liam and Olivia as me and Franklin had a surprise for them all.

"Why are Liam and Olivia here too?" Jacob asked in his cute, sweet heart which made my heart melt.

"Because mommy and daddy have a surprise for you all." I told them.

"What is it? I want to know what the surprise is." Sophia exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll have to wait and see." I replied trying not to laugh at my children's excitement.

We entered our house and saw Franklin waiting there for us. The kids didn't even react to him being there and ran straight outside.

"It's finished!" Jacob shouted loud with happiness.

"Yes!" Sophia shouted in unison with Liam.

"Do you like it?" Franklin asked his children as they climbed to the top, Liam and Sophia sliding down the slide and Jacob sliding down the fireman pole.

"Yes!" "It's amazing!" Were the responses from the children.

I laughed as I watched Olivia waddle around trying to make her way to the top but struggling. I walked towards her picking her up and placing her at the top.

"T'ank you." She said not pronouncing the 'h'.

"I think we made a pretty great playground, don't you think?" I said to Franklin as we watched our children enjoy ourselves side by side.

"Yeah we did." He replied.

There really is nothing better than seeing smiles on your children's faces.


	38. Spoiled

I sat on the couch, my legs crossed as I ate frozen yogurt watching the news which was informing Los Santos about one of the biggest heights on American soil; the Union Depository heist. I couldn't help but chuckle wondering how they really managed to pull the heist off. Then, I heard the door open and entered Franklin holding four red shopping bags by the string.

"Hey." I mumbled, walking towards him and wrapping my arms securely around his neck taking a closer look at the bags before turning back to him. "I'm guessing you went shopping?" Raising an eyebrow, smiling.

"Yeah, and it's all for you, my love." Franklin told me with a smug smile before kissing my lips softly.

"N-no." I chuckled sheepishly. "I don't need all this."

"Oh yes you do." He said, "You deserve the world." He dropped the bags, slipping his arms around my waist.

"Franklin," I sighed, resting my hand on his torso. "I'm overwhelmed right now baby."

"I have loads of money now and there is no one better to spend it all on than you. Also how can you be 'overwhelmed' if you don't know what's in the bags yet?"

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll look in the bags." I picked up the first bag pulling out all the white tissue paper retrieving the white box as Franklin sat next to me. As soon as I removed the lid, my eyes expanded slightly at first sight of the maroon lingerie and the white tag next to it.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Coming off angered as I looked at Franklin.

"What? $120 dollars seemed like a great deal for how hot your going to look." He shrugged not paying attention to my tone of voice.

I quickly threw the lingerie into the box placing it down on the spare part of the couch. "You're looking that I'm keeping that.", "What's next Franko?"

"See for yourself." He told me as I opened the second bag to find an expensive designer bag which I had wanted for so long.

"Franklin, you are insane." I told my boyfriend in shock again.

"You don't love it?" Franklin replied pretending to be disappointed looking down at the ground.

"No silly. I love it but seriously spending all this money on me."

"Like I said before you deserve it."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why I do I deserve all this money being spent on me."

"Because you are the most kindest, greatest and beautiful girl I had ever known. You brighten up everyday and you give my life purpose. Without you I'm just a criminal but with you I know I can be a better man for the husband and father that I eventually want to be."

I stood in shock Franklin had never really talked about the future before and never really opened up so this was a big thing. I was overwhelmed again that he actually saw a future for us.

I unwrapped the next present to find a diamond necklace that glimmered when it was angled towards the light. "Let me guess this was $500?" I joked placing down next to me. "Bring me the last bag please."

Franklin fetched the next bag placing it into my hands. I picked up a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of blue nike trainers to go with it. "You have a good fashion sense. Shopping for me once in a while is great but every week kinda makes me feel guilt. Either way, thank you so much Franklin." I told him engulfing him in a tight hug.

"No problem babe and I'm still going to buy you things all the time because you deserve it even though you might scold me and want to kick my ass."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	39. Spaceship parts 1

"Franko, come here quick!" I shouted from the dining room. I was on our laptop, on the website where I found out about the letter parts where we solved the murder of Leonora Johnson.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Franklin shouted running into the room like a ninja in a panic.

"Remember a few years ago when we collected all 50 letter parts and solved the murder of Leonora Johnson..." I started as Franklin nodded, "Well on the same website it says, apparently if we go to this address; there is this dude who needs someone to collect 50 spaceship parts scattered around San Andreas."

"How can we do that when we have the twins now?" Franklin asked, it would be hard to take our almost 3-year-old twins around San Andreas.

"They could come with us but when it's parts in risky areas then one of us will have to stay with them."

"Ok, what happens when we collect all the spaceship parts?" Franklin asked sitting down next to me as we looked at the laptop screen.

"Well, it says here that the dude gets all the spaceship parts and we get this special car."

"Let's do it! We had a great time collecting the letter parts so I'm sure we will have more fun this time with the twins." We packed some clothes which would last for the next few days for us and the children.

"Where are we going mommy?" Sophia asked as she carried her little backpack on her back.

I kneeled down to her height, "Well, we going around San Andreas to collect these special parts because at the end we will get a special car."

"Ok..." Jacob said as we got into our car. I passed each of my children child Ifruit's which were based for toddlers like they were.

"Where are the parts?" Sophia asked looking up from her tablet confused.

"Well, someone knows where they are so if we drive there we can pick them up." Franklin told his daughter looking through the driver's mirror to his daughter. "Where's the first part?"

"Feels so great for that question to be asked that again." I told him as we smiled, "Can you believe how quick time has gone?"

"No, the last time we did this we had no children, we could do whatever we wanted; wherever we wanted."

"I know but then I life was blessed with two little people which made our life even better."

"Hey Jacob, that's us!" Sophia exclaimed fist bumping is her twin brother both with proud smiles on their faces causing me and Franklin to laugh.

"Are we starting at Paleto Bay first?" I asked my husband.

"Yes."

"The first part is at the first station in the multi-storey tower." I told him as he nodded driving down the highway.

"Guess what mommy." Jacob said to me with a proud look on his face.

"What little man?" I replied curiously to my young son.

"I can count to twelve." Jacob expressed with pure joy.

"I can too mommy!" Sophia shouted with joy.

"Why don't you show me and mommy?" Franklin asked the twins with a big smile; we both loved hearing about our children's achievements, they were the most important thing to us after all.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Well done babies!" I called back proudly turning around in my seat to give each of my children a fist bump.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I was so proud of my twins, they're so smart for their age. Sometimes it is hard to believe they are my children; I am so lucky to have them in my life. I stopped the car outside the Paleto Bay Fire Department looking up at the multi-story tower.

"I'll go and get it." I said opening the car doing about to step out of the door when Jacob asked, "Can I come with you daddy?" I nodded opening the car door closest to him as we walked towards the multi-story tower as my son held my hand.

"Tell me when you see the spaceship part." I said to my son as we walked up the stairs.

"There it is daddy!" Jacob shouted pointed towards inside the multi-story tower where a spaceship was shining.

"Well done son!" I called to my son as he I picked up the spaceship part. I gave it to him to hold because I knew he wanted to.

"I got the new part mommy." Jacob said passing it to his mommy who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **A/N Spaceship parts are now here!**


	40. Spaceship parts 2

"Daddy, the police man is going to get you!" Jacob shouted laughing as he pointed to a police on the side of the highway.

"What makes you say that buddy?" Franklin replied laughing along but really staring at me with the look that said, 'that awkward moment when your son doesn't realise his daddy is a criminal and the police will never catch him.'

"Only joking daddy! I tricked you, I tricked you." Jacob replied to his daddy.

"Sophia... Why are you so quiet?" I asked my daughter looking through the blog on my phone to see the next spaceship part was in Paleto forest under a slope near where Lamar was almost killed by Ballas.

"Shh, mommy. Sophia is asleep." Jacob now whispered putting a finger to his mouth signalling for me to be quiet. "Are we at the next part now daddy?"

"Yes, let's all go to get this one because we all need to look under each slope. I'll carry Sophia." Franklin stated as he opened Sophia's door picking her up making our way further into the forest with me holding my young son's hand softly but tightly.

We searched around three with no sign of the spaceship part.

"There it is!" Jacob shouted letting go of my hand and running towards the bright light of the spaceship part. "Ow!" Jacob shouted in pain as me and Franko watched as he fell to the fall scratching his knees and elbows on the branches and a small rock. Franklin passed me Sophia and quickly ran to him as he yelped in pain , tears flooding down his face like a river.

"It's ok." Franklin reassured his son holding him to his chest as I checked out his knees which were badly grazed already bruised; I looked up to his elbows to see they were exactly the same.

We walked back to the car. Jacob squinted as I cleaned each of his grazes before we got back into the car. "The next is on Cassidy Creek bridge so we're going to need our helicopter baby." I told my husband as I leaned over kissing his shoulder.

"It will take us like three hours to get to our helicopter." Franklin sighed. "Wait, when Trevor was alive he had a helicopter at his hanger at Sandy Shores so we can use it if it's there still."

7/50 complete

"Good idea, we can get the parts in Sandy Shores while we are there." I replied as he nodded driving to Sandy shores.

We got three parts from Sandy Shores, the next was around the rocks.

"Mommy what's written on there?" Sophia pointing towards some writing written on the rocks it said, 'One is done, two was fun, three tried to run, four called 'mom', five's not alive, six is nix, sevens in heaven, 8 won't wait.' That sounds like a creepy serial killer so I'm going to take my young daughter away from this; all around the rocks were the number '8'.

"Nothing sweetheart. Come on daddy and Jacob have found the spaceship part." I told her taking her hand as we walked towards our car.

"Mommy... Your the best mommy in the world." She exclaimed holding my legs tightly causing me to pick her up and hold her tight to my chest.

"Your the best daughter ever too." I replied; we shared a close hug for a while before getting back into the car. We got the next to parts which was at some weird hillbilly alien place and the next at a farm.

"The next part is underwater baby." I told my husband of three years.

"Does it say how deep underwater?" Franklin asked in response driving towards the Alamo Sea.

"Not far but you will need to dive underwater."

"Alright, there's some spare clothes for all of us in the suitcase to last a couple of days in the trunk." We pulled up, Franklin went to dive into the daughter while I got spare clothes for him out the trunk. When he stepped back out of the water he looked more sexier than usual.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're wet?" I asked placing my hand on his chest kissing his neck.

"Babe, the kids are in the car." He replied trying to resist my touch.

"I'm sorry; I'm just feeling horny right now." I told him as he got changed behind the car.

"I'll take of that tonight." He said to me before walking towards the back of the building so he could change his lower half.

"Ok, so it's 6:30 pm so we should have time to get to the helicopter in time. Well, just me. You guys can't come I need to land on a bridge and I don't want to risk you or the kids getting hurt."

"Fine, I'll take the children to the motel and get them to bed because they look kinda tired right now." I replied as he nodded.

 _ **Around 30 minutes later:**_

The twins fell to sleep straight away and would not wake up until the morning. I sat on the edge of mine and Franklin's bed in the motel watching TV when the door opened.

"Hey you're back." I said walking to the door with light smile on my face at the sight of my husband.

"Yeah, now stop talking." He told me carrying me to the bed.


	41. Spaceship parts 3

I woke up the next morning in our motel room in Sandy Shores with a light smile on my face; last night was amazing and so was yesterday, except for my son getting hurt in the forest. No one wants to see that happen to their child.

"Morning beautiful." Franklin said to me in a sexy rough voice kissing my hair making me turn around to face my husband, who I loved so dearly, with a light smile on my face.

"Morning babe." I replied as we shared a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He announced before we shared a final kiss. We got out of bed to get ready for the day to come making sure we took spare clothes for the us and the twins. Once we were ready, it was time to wake up the twins.

"Jacob...Sophia." We said entering the room; Franklin opening the curtains slightly to see it was a nice, bright sunny day in Sandy Shores. "Time to wake up." Jacob was easy in terms of waking up and getting ready but Sophia was not and probably never would be a morning person.

"Are we staying in the motel again?" Sophia asked as she and her twin brother sat in the car.

"Yeah sweetheart." Franklin told his daughter in a light tone which he almost always used when talking to the children. I placed the spare clothes into the trunk next to the spaceship parts which had already been collected.

"Ok, so the next part is under Calafia Bridge in the mountains. We can drive through the mountains right?" I asked.

"Yeah but only to a certain point, when we get near the bridge. I'll run to get the spaceship part." He replied as we drove towards the Cassidy Creek mountains.

"Sounds like a plan." We drove for another 10 minutes until it was time to get the spaceship part.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Franklin told me opening his door and stepping out the car.

"I want to go!" Jacob shouted.

"You can't, it's not safe enough for you." I told him as Franklin stood outside the car.

"I want to go with DADDY!" Jacob screamed kicking his legs.

"You can't go with me Jacob, it's not safe enough for you." Franklin said to his son trying to reason with him but it didn't work; he still continued to scream causing me to tell Franklin to carry on.

Franklin had been gone for a couple of minutes and I could hear the faint cries of Jacob. I turned around to Sophia watching videos on her IFruit tablet for children their age and Jacob sobbing as he looked out of the window. I stepped out the car and opened the door closest to Jacob. "Don't cry Jacob." I wiped his eyes softly but refused to look at me still upset. "You couldn't go with daddy because it's dangerous; you're a little boy and daddy's a big boy."

"I sorry for being a bad boy." Jacob muttered looking up at me with tears in his eyes wrapping his arms around my neck. "Daddy's back."

I turned around to see Franklin with a spaceship part in his hand and a light smile on his face.

"Daddy hug?" Jacob asked as Franklin nodded hugging his son tightly.

"I want to have a hug too." Sophia said to us taking off her headphones.

"Come here." I told her as we all shared a family hug. These were the moments that mattered the most to me; spending time with the most important people in my life. I always wanted to be a wife and a mom. Yes, I didn't expect it to be so early but everything happens for a reason and I have a beautiful family.

The next two parts were both at farms; one in Paleto Bay and the other in Sandy Shores.

"Drive to Great Chaparrel area there is an dilapidated house that's where the spaceship part is." I said to Franklin. We got to the house and it was extremely creepy.

 **A/N Short update but I really wanted to post so much.**


	42. Kidnap

We drove through Grand Senora Desert towards a deck with two telescopes according to the website it was hidden under a boat.

"Mommy daddy, I hungry." Sophia complained in a soft voice.

"As soon as we have collected the spaceship part; we're going to get something to eat." I told my daughter turning around to face my children with a subtle smile on my face. "There's the boat babe." I pointed towards the boat where the spaceship part was underneath.

"Can I go and get it all by myself?" Jacob asked with puppy eyes. We pulled up right next to the boat, "Ok but be as fast as you can." He got out of the car and ran to the boat picking up the spaceship part, he ran back towards the car but a man pulled him away.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He screamed as me and Franklin jumped out of the car.

"Jacob!" I screamed chasing after him but they took him on a motorcycle; we got back into the car and sped after them but a couple of sharp turns and they were gone. "No, no, no." I cried along with Sophia and Franklin too.

"We have to find him!" Franklin shouted with anger and sadness. "Call the police." I checked my pockets for my phone but it wasn't there.

"Jacob had my phone it's in his pocket so we can track him from my GPS signal."

"I want my brother back." Sophia cried.

"We will find him and bring him back home." I told my daughter.

"I'm calling Lester." Franklin told me wiping his forehead. I want my son; I was panicking so much right now. No one, NO ONE ever takes my son away from me! What if he gets hurt or even killed? I will never forgive myself. Ever.

"This is all of my fault." I muttered to myself as Franklin ended the call; I must have muttered pretty loud because the next thing I knew he was embracing me in a tight hug.

 **Franklin's POV:**

Lester is tracking Ella's as we speak but the truth is I'm terrified. No one messes with my family and when I find Jacob and that bastard who took him; I will firstly hold my son tight to my chest and tell him how much I love him, then I will kill that bastard. I know I'm not going back to that life but if you mess with my family, especially with my children, you're going to regret it.

I heard Ella say that this is all her fault, which is total bullshit. I quickly embraced my wife in a tight hug, "This is not your fault." I kissed her on her forehead. "He really wanted to get the part and he was right next to the car. We are going to get him back and I'm pretty sure he will not leave our sides when we find him and bring him home."

"I can't help thinking of him; crying, calling for his mommy and daddy and we're not there." Ella said bursting out into tears. I could see Sophia crying in the car so I walked towards the car bringing my young daughter into my grip. My phone started to ring,

 **Phone call - (F=Franklin, L=Lester)**

F - Lester! Did you track the phone? Where's my son?

L - Stay calm. The GPS signal I've put on the trackify app on your phone; the signal is moving down the highway.

F - Ok thanks dude.

L - Go and get your son back.

"Let's go." I said as I quickly got Sophia into her seat before speeding off trying not to drive too crazy with Sophia being in the car. "I need you to direct me towards the red beep that's where our little man is."

"Ok get onto the highway and keep driving until I tell you." She told me as I obeyed. "Stop driving so fast."

"I'm just trying to get to my son!" I said agitated.

"I know that and I want to get him back so much too but do you really want to risk thee life of your daughter and me." She said, why did she always have to be right? I slowed down. "Get off the highway here and turn right."

"He's in there." Ella told me pointing towards an abandoned factory.

"Stay here with Sophia." I told her opening my car door.

"Be careful." She said placing a kiss on my lips before placing Sophia onto her lap.

"Love you daddy." Sophia told me as I kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

I ran into the building and I straight away my little boy's cries instantly making me angry. I looked into the room seeing my son on the floor crying as the dude who took him looked at him, I could see a knife in his hand. I ran towards him pushing him to the ground when all of a sudden I felt weak.

"Daddy!" My son screamed; I looked down to see I had been stabbed in the torso. The bastard had ran off leaving the bloody knife next to me.

 **Ella's POV:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's hurt!" Jacob shouted running to the car. I was so happy to see him but the moment he said Franklin was hurt I panicked. I took my phone out of his pocket called the ambulance before driving the car into the factory as there was a big space which it could fit through. I jumped out the car and ran towards my hurt husband taking off his shirt and applying it to the wound to try and prevent the amount of blood he was losing to rise.

"Ella, I love you." Franklin muttered in pain.

"I love you too but this is not the last time you will say that because you're going to be ok." I could feel tears slip down my cheek as well as down his. Each of the twins sat down next to him both saying their 'I love you' before the ambulance arrived and took my husband to the hospital. The police took Franklin's car and the knife.

 **A/N Dramatic chapter, right?**


	43. death or recovery

"You're going to be ok babe." I said supporting him throughout the journey to the hospital in Paleto Bay as it was the closest. He was stable but needed a blood transfusion as he lost too much blood; I heard the paramedics say. Today was the worst day ever: first my son is kidnapped and then my husband is stabbed by the same man. When I find him, he won't be alive much longer. I hugged each of my children closely still holding my husband's hand tightly. He couldn't speak as he was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Please be ok daddy." Sophia said kissing her daddy's face as Jacob did after her. As soon as we reached the hospital, he was rushed to surgery. I tried to keep my children as occupied as possible to put them off what their daddy was going through right now but I couldn't. I called Lamar, Denise and my family to tell them about the news. They were all on their way.

I sat on a couch watching my children play with the toys provided by the hospital; I was trying to remain strong for them but it was hard. Jacob was still traumatized by the whole situation, I could tell. He kept on looking around and then at me to make sure I was still there.

"Mommy, can you help me complete the puzzle?" Jacob asked holding the remaining puzzle pieces in his hand.

I nodded walking towards where my children were and helping my son place the remaining pieces.

"Yay, we did it mommy." He called proud of his self. I started to cry, come on Ella stay strong.

"Don't cry, mommy." Sophia said as her and Jacob embraced me trying to stop me from crying.

The more I though about my husband, the more scared I became. What was I going to do without him? I would have to have to raise two children on my own, I would never move on from him. He was my first love and my only love.

"I love you two so much." I exclaimed kissing both of their foreheads and holding them a little more tighter.

 **After the surgery:**

"He's a lucky man, Mrs Clinton. If the wound would have been a little more to the right, he may not be alive right now." The Doctor informed me as I stood in Franklin's hospital room with my two children. Franklin was going to be ok, the injury wasn't fatal. He will need time for recovery so can not do much.

"Daddy's going to be ok?" Jacob asked me and the Doctor.

"Yes he is." The Doctor said before leaving us to spend time with Franklin once he woke up.

"Can I sit on daddy's bed with him?" Sophia asked letting go of my hand. I nodded placing her and Jacob onto the bed sitting on a seat next to his hospital bed.

My family wasn't able to come and visit; they'd all gone on a vacation but we decided not to because we had gone to Hawaii only a month ago. I had told them about Jacob being kidnapped and Franklin being stabbed; they were shocked and prayed that Franklin would be ok.

"Ella..." I heard Franklin mutter still half asleep after his surgery.

"Daddy!" The kids shouted hugging their father, who happily hugged them back. He winced when Sophia leaned on his wound. "Sorry daddy."

"You need to be careful with daddy." I told my children nicely before kissing my husband softly on his lips.

"I want to get out of here and carry on getting the spaceship parts." Franklin told me. Typical Franklin wanted everything to go back to normal as soon as possible.

"Sorry Mr but the Doctor said you need a rest for the days so we're going back home." I told him sternly.

"You know I hate resting." Franklin whined.

"Tough, you need to recover properly. You don't want to get worse." I told him kissing his lips again.

"Eww" The kids whined making us laugh; I pulled away.

"Are we still collecting spaceship parts?" Jacob asked wrapped in one of his daddy's arm and Sophia in his other arm.

"We're going home for a couple of days first and then we will get the rest after." I said to my son kissing his forehead softly then my daughter's afterwards.

"I love my family." Franklin exclaimed bringing us into a family hug with me trying my best to dodge his wound not wanting to hurt him after the day we've had. The worse day ever.


	44. Old life returning?

I sat on the couch reading my magazine as my young children watched the television, when I heard the door open turning around to see it was Franklin.

"Where are you going?" I asked him standing up to walk towards him.

"To the club." He told me looking down.

"No way, the doctor said you couldn't work for at least 3 more days." I sternly told my husband.

-"Please baby!" He whined taking my hands to connect them with his. "I can't stand not being able to do anything anymore, I want to be active; working, driving."

"I'm sorry but you have to for another 4 days." I told him as he looked sadly. "I promise in 4 days we will continue to get the spaceship parts and you can do all the work." I said with a cheeky smirk and wink.

"You bet I will baby." He replied kissing my neck softly and then my lips.

 **A week later:**

 **Franklin's POV:**

I stood with Lamar in South LS as we caught up but he wasn't doing too good at all.

"I need to a heist dude. I've got no money. I wanted to know if you would help me." Lamar asked me.

"I left that life along time ago man. I have a family now, they need to come first." I replied.

"Not a big heist. Something small like a small bank." Lamar informed me.

"I'll think about it." I said as we parted ways.

 **Ella's POV:**

"I'm going to rest in the pool." Franklin told me walking towards our pool in the backyard. He didn't seem like his usual self at all.

"I want to come in the pool!" Sophia shouted standing up from the couch running towards us.

"Me too!" Jacob shouted following close behind his twin sister. I nodded I got Sophia in her pink swimsuit and Jacob into swim shorts before I got into my swimsuit. Franklin was already in the pool relaxing in the far corner of the pool.

The twins laughed and giggled as they played around in the pool. "Splash! Splash!"

"Franko, are you okay?" I asked noticing he was acting a little strange.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a smile but I could tell it was a fake smile.

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong Franklin." I said again but I could tell he was reluctant not to tell me which just made me more and more worried about him.

"Lamar called me earlier said he's ran out of money, needs to do a heist and asked me if I would help him." He said leaving the pool and walking inside.

"No way you're not. Don't walk away from me Franklin, you've only just got better after being a stabbed and you want to risk your life again by help Lamar in another heist; he's a fuckup!"

"He's my friend; friend's stand by each other!"

"I'm your wife Franklin! Out there are your children, who you and I are always supposed to protect, think of first! Do we not mean that much to you that you would rather risk your life for a friend who is very messing up with every good thing he ever has or be with your family!" I shouted storming into our bedroom wiping away the tears the best I could. I lay down in my bed under the sheets. How could Franklin even risk doing another heist; he promised me he would never go back to this life. Sometimes, I feel like he puts Lamar over me and the kids.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I watched my wife storm towards our room tears in her eyes which broke my heart. I knew I couldn't do a heist but it was tempting; you know to be a risk taker again. I sat on the couch rubbing my forehead. I knew I had to speak to Ella but I didn't know whether to give her space or hold her tight in my arms.

"Daddy, why was you and mommy shouting at each other?" Jacob asked walking towards me, Sophia still being in the pool.

"Just adult stuff." I said lifting my son into my arms kissing his forehead. Part of me didn't want my son to be like me; I wanted him to have a good future. He says he wants to be a fireman; I would love if he was. "But I'm going to talk to your mommy right now and everything's going to be okay. Go and play with your sister." I placed him back to the ground and watched him run back towards the pool before making my way to mine and Ella's room.

I entered to see her crying into her pillow.

"Ella, don't cry baby." I said wrapping my arms around her but she pushed me away. "I'm not doing the heist. I left that life along time ago and I'm not going back now. You were right my family is the most important."

"I love you." She told me hugging me tightly.

"I love you too." I replied kissing the top of her head.


	45. The yacht

**A/N Chapter from now on will be one-shots.**

Franklin brought a yacht last week for $500k (which I thought was pretty ridiculous at first) adding to our collection of an airplane, helicopter, a chain of nightclubs and now a yacht. We've been making more and more money since the union depository heist from the nightclubs, which has been a hard work.

We invited my family as well as Lamar to join us on the yacht with us and our three children; 5-year-old twins and a 1-year-old son.

I looked out to the Pacific Ocean, the sun beaming on our yacht with my husband's hands wrapped around my waist occasionally kissing my neck.

"Mommy can we go in the sea with you and daddy?" The twins asked standing next to us.

"Sure, go and pick one of the floats." I told them. They nodded running towards the floats we had brought so we all could go in the sea if we wanted too.

"How much did you two pay for this?" My dad asked from the sun-lounger next to my mother.

"$500,000." Franklin replied to my dad; they still had a close relationship.

"Don't you think that's a little too expensive?" My mom asked us with furrowed eyebrows.

"We've got a lot of money so it doesn't really matter." Franklin replied to his mother-in-law.

"Shouldn't you be saving it for your children's college fees?" My mom continued to question.

"No because we make money from the nightclubs anyway so we'll have enough money for them plus we've got some money stored away." I explained hoping my mom would stop questioning mine and Franklin's decisions.

"Can we go into the sea now!" Jacob shouted impatiently.

"Hey! Be patience." I ordered my son in a stern tone. He nodded looking down knowing he had not been a good boy.

"Sorry mommy." He replied holding out his arms hoping I would pick him up which I did.

"Are you guys coming into the sea?" Franklin asked the rest of us.

"I want too!" Harper, Tracey and Tom's 3-year-old daughter shouted to her parents nodded before she picked a cupcake float. Jimmy's 2-year-old son, Mason didn't want to come into the sea so Jimmy and Sarah stopped with him on the yacht but everyone else went into the water.

"Splash!" The children screamed splashing each other with the sea water. Sophia picked the pizza float and Jacob chose the crocodile float. We spent a while in the sea before going back on the yacht to have dinner, which was made by the chefs on the yacht. I know it seems lazy to have personal chefs but it came with the yacht and we will only have one for the yacht. I enjoy cooking so I will do it myself but I do have a cleaner. Well, did have a cleaner. The last cleaner was stealing things like jewellery, Franklin's basketball shirts and the kids toys; Franklin caught her the once with my necklace in her hand and that's where she finally confessed but I will be getting a new one. I pay them high and show them respect because I'm a good human being, it's just sad when people take advantage of that trust though.

"This food is amazing!" Tracey exclaimed eating her hamburger and fries. The chef had made us a buffet which included pizzas, hamburgers, fries, salad, chicken and other meats.

"That's all thanks to Paulo." I replied with a smile. Paulo was a main chef from Argentina, he was a great guy but his English wasn't great.

"I love the chicken nuggets!" Jacob shouted before taking huge bite of one. All of the children nodded but Liam's favourite was definitely the fries. He's always loved them since he was 10 months old. Pizza was my favourite for sure.

There was music playing and everyone was having an awesome time which was all I cared about.

 **Later that night:**

"Franklin..." I said to my husband turning around facing him just before we went asleep.

"What is it baby?" He asked looking at me his eyes squinted.

"Are we spending money on the wrong things? Because I was thinking maybe my mom is right, you know if the kids want to go to college we need to pay for it." I spoke.

"It's fine babe. If you want we can store money away for the kids college funds but its going to fine. $500,000 is a lot of money but we and the kids enjoy it so why does it matter."

"You're so right. Why are you always right baby?" I asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, why are you always so sexy." He said before kissing me passionately.

 **A/N Is $500k too much to spend on a yacht?**


	46. Romantic weekend 1

"Are you sure you guys are going to be ok watching the twins for the weekend?" I asked my parents about to leave for the weekend on a romantic weekend with my husband for our anniversary. This weekend means we have been a couple for 5 years; 5 of the best years of my life spent with the love of my life and 3 years spent with my amazing children who meant the absolute world to me.

"Yes! Now go and have a great weekend." My mom told me giving me a hug.

"Bye babies, I love you so much." I said to my children leaning down to their height kissing their forehead as they replied 'I love you too mommy' simultaneously.

"I love you kids." Franklin said to our children kissing their foreheads, the children replying with the same response as before.

"Have fun but not too much fun." My dad joked as we walked out the door making our way to the car.

"How great is this weekend going to be." I said to Franklin as we drove off our parents drive and towards our private plane.

"Tell me about it; it's good to be having a break. Just me and you like the old times when we could do what we wanted, when we wanted without risk of being caught." Franklin said winking at me.

"Yeah remember that time we did it in the maze while we were collecting the letter parts." I continued to joke.

"Or the time we joined the mile high club." Franklin said gripping one hand on my thigh.

"And now the only place we have sex is in our bed. Very exciting." I said not to try and complain, we had great ex but this weekend would be perfect for being adventurous. "The sex is great but this weekend should be used for being adventurous.

"Are you on the pill?" Franklin asked taking me by surprise.

"Nope, why?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to have another baby." He said making me smile.

"Really?" I asked still surprised.

"Yes, do you want to?" Franklin asked with a smile.

"Of course, I love to have another baby with you. I've always wanted to have more than two kids." I told him. "And I love to see more little Ella's or Franklin's running around the house.

"Me too, there's never going to be a better time to make them than now." Franklin said his hand on one wheel and the other on my thigh occasionally resting on my breasts. I could see us joining the mile high club again.

"You're feeling horny already baby?" I joked scrolling down life invader on my phone.

"You bet I am." He replied as we reached the airport stepping out of our car and towards our hanger, which cost 2.5 million dollars to have a private jet and a hanger.

"Sup Max." I spoke to my the pilot of our private jet.

"Hey Ella. Oh and try to do naughty things this time." He said back with a smile.

"I'll try my best but Franko has different ideas." I said back as Franklin nodded.

"I'll be as quiet and as quick as possible Max." Franklin said taking my hand as I sat on Franklin's lap occasionally kissing each other lips softly before it eventually turned into something more passionate.

 **Later**

"And here's is your hotel room." The hotel worker said to us as we reached our hotel room for the weekend.

"It's great thanks." I said to the hotel worker places my suitcase on the floor next to our bed.

"If you need anything you can call the receptionist with the number at the top of the telephone." The hotel worker said to us before leaving us alone.

"Ella, have you seen the view?" Franklin said from the balcony; I followed him to the balcony to see a beautiful view of the sea. The sea was different colours of blue and was picture perfect.

"It's beautiful." I spoke in awe of the view in front of me which was breath-taking. "The silence is sweet but deadly."

"Deadly?" Franklin questioned confused.

"Yeah, it's weird not hearing the kids running around and being excited all the time." I said thinking about children. When your a mother they are always on your mind constantly. There is nothing more precious in the world than your babies and I can't wait to try for a new one with Franklin.

"I know." Franklin replied. "Let's go to the beach."

After getting changed, we walked to the beach resting on the grass.

"Come on." Franklin told me standing up and holding out his hand for me to take.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really wanting to move from my seat.

"In the sea." He said back.

"I don't want to go into the sea yet." I said causing Franklin to pick me up. "Franklin! No! I don't want to go into the sea yet!" I shouted still being thrown into the sea causing me to splash Franklin once we reached the surface.


	47. Childhood truths

We walked across the beach, hand in hand, the sunset all around us making this a romantic walk across the beach.

"I have to take a picture of the sunset." I said to my husband letting go of his hand but not his love. I grabbed my Ifruit from my pocket an positioning it in front of the sunset before pressing the camera button.

"It looks like a professional photo." Franklin told me kissing the top of my head softly. He had matured so much since we first got together kinda nothing like what he was during the time of heists and the FIB with my dad, Lamar and the late Trevor Phillips, who I did miss. I mean he could have been insane and wanting to kill my dad on numerous occasions but he did protect me up until I was 3-years-old and for a year and a half when he was around.

"Thanks; I did always like photography when I was younger." I told him thinking back to when I was young in the local newspaper, Daily Los Santos, I used to take pictures of the best parts of Los Santos and they would be printed into the local newspaper.

"Really?" He asked his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah. When I was twelve I was part of the photography section in the Daily Los Santos newspaper, I was so proud of myself when my first picture became the picture of the day. It was a picture of the Vinewood sign but you could see Vinewood Hills. Do you remember that part of the newspaper?" I asked sitting down on the sand, Franklin doing the same shortly after.

"Yeah sure..." Franklin said unconvincingly.

"You're lying." I replied Franklin looking down at the sand. "You never read the paper when you were young did you?"

"No, okay. I don't want to talk about it." Franklin snapped shutting me down.

"Hey, Franklin. What's the matter? I didn't mean to upset you." I said sadly it made me so sad whenever you upset your husband but I didn't know what I did wrong.

His face immediately softened, "It's okay, I'm sorry for snapping. It's just..." Franklin said stalling like he was reluctant to continue with his sentence.

"You can tell me, whatever it is I want judge you. You can tell me anything you know that." I said to him.

"I can't read that well." He told me taking me back from surprise.

"Like now?" I asked.

"Yes that's why I try and stay away from all the reading documents at the clubs." He said to me, I saw a single tear drop from his eye.

"Franklin, come here. You don't have to be upset it's not your fault."

"I'm 30-years-old Ella. It's embarrassing. I don't know why you would want to be with me; I can't even read properly."

"Because I love you for who you are. As soon as we're back I will teach you how to read."

"Thank you, I don't know where I would be without you." He said kissing my lips softly. "When we're back I'm going to call someone get you back into photography."

"I don't want to; it's too much with the club and the kids especially since we're trying for a new child."

"True but you could take them for fun and post them to bleeter." He said.

"That's a brilliant idea but I want to get back to the hotel room." I said standing up taking his hand pulling him back to our hotel room.

"What for?" Franklin asked even though he knew what was going happen.

"You'll wait and see but one thing for sure, you are going to enjoy it."

 **A/N It's really short but I haven't got much time so I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. It will be as soon as I can.**


	48. Daddy the babysitter

"So in about an hour Liam will need a feed so just feed him one of the baby food and some milk." I said my husband as he took the information in to what I explained for him to take of Mason, our 7-month-old son.

"I got this." Franklin said ready for the day ahead where he would look after our three children all on his own.

I went into the dining room kissing my 7-month-old son's forehead, "Bye Liam." I walked over to where the twins were watching TV sitting between them kissing both of their foreheads and giving them a group hug. "Bye babies."

"Bye mommy." They replied simultaneously.

"I love you all my babies." I said before leaving the room to go towards the door where Franklin was standing.

"You're sure your going to be ok watching the twins and the baby?" I doubled checked with my husband about to leave. I was spending the day with my mom and Tracey as it had been way to long since we last got to spend quality time together. Since I have three children and Tracey has one but is trying for a baby with her husband, Tom.

"Yes! Now go and spend time with your mom and sister." Franklin replied kissing my lips softly. I had already said goodbye to the children. To be honest, I didn't think Franklin would be able to last the whole day with 4-year-old twins and a 7-month-old baby which tended to cry a lot but he might surprise me as he is a really good dad.

"If it gets too much for you, just call me ok." I told him.

"No way, you have to do deal with having 3 children for the day often enough so I will." He told me. It was true, whenever he was at the nightclub for a while I would have to watch them all by myself but I wouldn't mind.

"Ok, bye babe." I said before leaving the house.

 **Franklin's POV:**

"Alright twins, what do you want to do first?" I asked my twins walking back into the living room. I knew looking after all three of our children was going to be a challenge, a big challenge for me, but I was up for the challenge. When I became a father I promised myself that I would be there for them, look after them and protect them so I can definitely look after them for the day while Ella spends some time with Amanda and Tracey.

"Can we play with our new game?" Jacob asked pointing towards their new game which sat on the shelf as Sophia walked towards it before picking it up and making her way towards us before saying, "I got it!"

"What do we have to do in this game then?" I asked, even though I had brought them the game, I didn't have a clue how to play the game but it was called crocodile crunch.

"I'll tell you!" Sophia shouted excitedly.

"No I want to tell him!" Jacob called back.

"I said it first, so I am!" Sophia shouted and before I knew it they were screaming at each other.

"You too!" I shouted not loud enough because they still continued to argue. "TWINS!" I shouted loudly stopping the twins who looked really shocked at how loud I was, maybe too loud because Liam began to cry.

"Little man, I didn't mean to scare you. It's ok." I said to my son holding him trying to stop him from crying.

"Why did you have to shout so loud daddy?" Jacob asked with his arms folded.

"I didn't mean to shout that loud buddy, you too wouldn't stop arguing when I shouted the first time." I explained defending myself. "Now both of you can explain the game to me. Sophia you explain the first part and Jacob you explain the second part. Got it?" They both nodded in response.

"We each choose a crocodile, I'm being pink by the way, and the balls are put in the middle." Sophia explained the first part of how to play crocodile crunch.

"The player to grab the most balls with their mouth wins. You need to tap the crocodile's tail to catch the balls." Jacob finished explaining the game crocodile crunch.

"Awesome explaining twins!" I exclaimed fist bumping each of the twins. "Let's play!" I was green, Jacob was red and Sophia was pink.

I pressed the crocodile tail as fast as I could but the twins were going at super speed. I managed to grab the last ball.

"Ok, let's count how many I got it first." I said to the twins.

"One, two, three, four, five, six.!" We all counted in unison. There were 20 balls in the game.

"Ok now let's count how many balls Sophia managed to get." I said.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven."

Next we counted how many Jacob had collected. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!"

"It's a draw, you both win!" I called but they both looked little disappointed.

"Well, that was disappointing." Sophia asked causing me to laugh at her, she was so much like her mother some times, most of the time actually.

"Yeah, we need to find out who wins." Jacob agreed with Sophia but I knew whoever won out of these two it would just leave to more arguments between them.

"Twins, you should be happy you both won so we're not doing a rematch because both of you win." I said to the twins as they nodded.

 **A/N This will have a couple more parts to it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	49. Daddy the babysitter 2

**Ella's POV:**

 _Hey babe, how's it going watching the kids? :)_

I texted Franklin to see if he was coping well with the kids. We'd been round a few shops and for a catch up at bean machine so I had been gone for a few hours now. I placed my phone back in pocket as I looked around the jewel store. About a year after my husband and father decided to a heist at mine, my moms and Tracey's favourite jewel store, it reopened but with way more security. Seriously, whenever you walk they have to check your handbag and take finger prints which is why Franklin never comes with me into these stores.

 _Yeah baby, we played crocodile crunch earlier. We're going in the pool now._

I smiled; I was happy that Franklin and the kids having a good time together, that's all I wanted really.

 _That's great. The twins do love to go in the pool. Lol. Have fun._

 **Franklin's POV:**

"Daddy come on!" Jacob shouted running towards me as I sent a text back to my wife. She's been gone a few hours and it was going ok so far but sometimes the twins will start arguing randomly or Liam will start crying which I don't need right now at all.

"I'm coming buddy." I replied placing my phone on the kitchen counter before taking off my shirt ready to get into the pool.

"Daddy do a flip into the pool!" Sophia exclaimed as I made my way towards the pool each other twins already in the pool with their armbands on to stop them from drowning.

"Sure thing princess." I replied before doing a front flip into the pool as the pool was pretty deep in one area. We also had a diving board which the twins would probably want me to jump off next.

"Daddy, jump off the diving board and do a flip." Jacob called. I told you didn't I? I did what I was told and did a flip into the pool from the diving board.

"I want to learn how to flip. Daddy teach me how to do a flip." Jacob said to me splashing the water with excitement.

"You're too young to do a flip buddy." I told him.

"No I'm not, stop being mean to me daddy. Teach me how to do a flip please." Jacob called back.

"Fine but I'll have to hold you ok that's the only thing I will do. You're not doing a proper flip at your age because you're way too young." I said to my son sternly.

"Ok." Was all he replied; happy that I was letting him kind of do a flip but disappointed that he was too young to be able to do one on his own. I held up and twisted him in the air before dropping him into the water.

"That was fun!" Jacob shouted.

"Do that to me daddy." Sophia exclaimed getting out of the pool and walking towards me, not running so she didn't slip.

All of a sudden, I began to hear cries coming from the living causing me to make my way back into the house with a worry to see why my little boy was crying.

"What's a matter little man?" I asked picking him rocking him from side to side to try and stop him crying. "What's wrong little man?"

I fed him, gave him some milk, his pacifier and nothing seemed to be working. He just wouldn't stop crying at all.

"Daddy come on!" The twins were calling from the pool.

"I can't right now." I had the twins calling me from one side and the baby crying from the other I couldn't take all of this noise.

"Please stop crying Liam." I said to my son while changing his diaper with the twins still calling me even though I had told them that I couldn't go right now.

"Daddy!"

"I can't come right now!" I shouted to them hoping they would stop shouting me.

Finally, he stopped crying which was a huge relief.

 **Phone call - (F=Franklin, E=Ella)**

E - Franklin, what's up. Are you and the kids ok? I just saw your text.

F - Yeah now, Liam wouldn't stop crying for like 10 minutes I did everything except from change his diaper.

E - And did he stop crying after you'd changed his diaper?

F - Yep but the twins were shouting me from one side and Liam crying in the other. It's proving more difficult then I thought it would be.

E - I should be home soon anyway. We're just going into two more stores then I will be on my way home.

F - Ok see you soon my love.

E - See you my king.


	50. Daddy the babysitter 3

"I'm back!" I called as I opened the front door to my house after spending some quality time with my mom and sister.

"Mommy!" The twins screamed running towards me.

I kneeled down to their height so we can share a big hug, "Hey babies!" We shared a three-way hug for a few seconds before letting go. "Did you have a good day with daddy.

They both nodded. "It wasn't good when Liam kept crying." Sophia added.

"Yeah that wasn't good." Jacob agreed as I kissed each of their foreheads.

"Where's daddy?" I asked my two eldest children.

"He's sunbathing next to the pool with headphones in." Jacob informed me as I walked towards the pool in our backyard.

I walked behind placing my hands on his muscled torso staring at his six pack in awe. I had a hot husband wearing black shorts with his baseball cap on backwards. He turned around with a large smile, taking his headphones off and jumping up like the speed of light before picking me up and holding me in the air.

"I guessed you missed me then." I exclaimed as he put me back on the ground before kissing my lips passionately for what lasted a while.

"Missed you, I'm lost without you baby. I love you so much Ella." He exclaimed before kissing me again.

"I love so much too Franklin." I replied one hand placed on his chest as he both of his hands were placed on my backend.

"You've got a nice ass." Franklin told me while kissing my neck making me blush.

"Stop trying to seduce me." I sternly told him making my way back into the house to show him what I had brought him.

"What things did you buy mommy?" Sophia asked sitting on my lap, my shopping bags sitting next to me on the couch as well as my boys.

"I brought a necklace for me and you. There matching, yours says daughter and mine says mommy." I told her showing her both of the necklaces. I loved all my children the same but when you have a child with the same sex is you it's easier to bond over things.

"It's really pretty. Can you put it on for me?" She asked as I nodded placing the 'daughter' necklace around my neck before I placed my 'mommy' necklace around my neck.

"I love you Sophia." I told my only daughter.

"I love you too mommy." She said back as I kissed her cheek softly.

"I brought something for you too Jacob." I said facing the other side of the couch where my eldest son sat on Franklin's lap.

"What did you buy me mommy?" He asked getting off from Franklin's lap and walking towards me.

"What have you really wanted for a while now and I said you could have it if you were a good boy?" I asked my son who looked confused before finally realising.

"OMG mommy! You brought me my own controller!" Jacob screamed holding the controller in his hand running around. "Thank you so much mommy!"

"No problem buddy." I replied. "I got you something as well babe."

"Yeah what did you get me?" He asked me moving closer to me.

"Well, it's not a present." I said to him.

"Oh..." He said looking disappointed.

"Pull up my sleeve." I said lifting my arm up as he did what I was told. I saw his face turn to shock. What he saw was the name small 'Franklin, tattoo on the side of my wrist.

"You got my name tattooed on your wrist." He stated looking at it closely.

"Yes, I mean I'm never going to stop loving you, you're the love of my life and my forever, so why shouldn't be on my body forever." I explained as he kissed me.

"I'm going to the tattoo parlour!" Franklin called running towards the door. "To get a tattoo of you."


	51. Two short imagines

**A/N This chapter will be full of short chapters in one! Hope you enjoy!**

I was making lunch when heard the loud cry of my new baby girl, Olivia who was now 3-months-old. I quickly made my way towards her after turning down the oven so the food wouldn't burn or overcook. I picked her up and tried to stop her from crying but nothing was working. I tried to give her pacifier which she kept spitting out, milk which she refused to drink and checked to see if she needed her diaper changing which she didn't. Franklin must have heard me struggling to stop Olivia from crying because he came from upstairs to help me with her.

"Here let me take her." Franklin told me holding out his arms taking your daughter from you gently. He put her head on his shoulder and put one hand under her bottom, the other hand gently on the back of her head as he began to swaying her gently causing Olivia to immediately stop crying. I just watched appreciating how great of a father Franklin was to all of our four children. He smiled happy that his youngest child stopped crying.

I walked behind Shawn towards Olivia's face and began to talk to her as she drooled on Franklin's shoulder. "Aw you got daddy's shoulder wet."

Franklin smiled lifting her from his shoulder and wiping her face clean with her bib passing Olivia to me as he took his shirt off revealing his muscled torso. "She's too cute." He said wrapping his arm around me as we played with our little baby girl for a while.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

I woke up turning to look at Franklin but he wasn't there. Today was mother's day. I walked to the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I walked out of our bedroom I saw my twins in their pyjamas as soon as they saw me they jumped up to me exclaiming in unison, "Happy mother's day mommy!"

I leaned down to their height embracing them both in a tight hug before kissing them both on the forehead. "Thank you babies. Where's daddy?"

The both kissed my cheek before Jacob replied with, "He's in the kitchen, he told us to tell you ummm..." He thought for awhile causing me to giggle and Sophia to take over. "To tell you to go to the kitchen because he has a surprise for you." Sophia informed as they both took one of your hands leading me towards the kitchen.

When you arrived at the kitchen, I saw a picture of me, Franklin, Jacob and Sophia. I smiled brightly at the picture before making my way towards Franklin. He pulled me into the tightest hug ever causing me to giggle and kiss his lips softly. He moved out of my causing me to see what he had done; he had made me breakfast and an amazing cake as well as personalised necklace for me with pictures of Franklin and .

"Oh my gosh baby! Thank you so much! I love you so much baby!" I gasped.

"You don't have to thank me you deserve it you do so much for us. You help us with our problems, makes us food, listens to us, takes care of us all the time especially when we are sick, baby you don't know how much you mean to me, you are my world and without you I don't know what I would do. I love you so much baby. Happy mother's day!" He said with a smile on his face through out. I felt tears of happiness slide down my cheeks like snakes towards prey. He wiped them away before kissing me passionately.

"Ewww yucky." The twins said laughing covering their eyes.

I enjoyed the most fantastic breakfast which Franklin made with the help of the twins and you let him feed you, kiss you and that cute stuff.

I spent the rest of my mother's day at home as one happy family with my husband and children as they celebrated me doing so much for them.


	52. Another baby?

"What do you mean? When you nod your head yes but you wanna say no." I sung in the kitchen, the radio playing loud music.

"You're playing music really loud." Franklin stated wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"This is better than the shit you listen to. Fuck, bitch, pussy. That's all you hear from those songs." I told him with a smirk turning around to see him.

"Don't judge me." Franklin told me grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

I switched the radio off by the switch before saying, "I have to go and pick the kids up from-" I tried to finish my sentence but instead ran to the bathroom to vomit again. It kept happening randomly; I would feel fine and then a strong way of nausea would rush through my body. Franklin ran behind me holding my hair back. I wiped my mouth once I was finished.

"Are you ok?" Franklin asked me concerned while began to wash my face.

"Not really, it keeps randomly happening. I'll be perfectly fine and then I feel nauseas." I explained putting toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"How long has these being on for?" Franklin asked before I began to brush my teeth.

"A week or so." I said thinking it through in my head.

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test." Franklin told me taking each of his hands into mine. "I mean we haven't been using protection so it's possible."

"True, I think I have a few of them left in my drawer. Can you pick up the kids for me today?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had just asked the most stupidest question ever, which to him I had. "Of course I will, I'm not going to let you pick the kids up when you need to be doing some pregnancy tests.

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead before leaving the room and house to go and pick up the kids. I brushed my teeth before walking down stairs to my bedroom (They still in Franklin's house in the GTA series). I found three pregnancy test in my drawer picking them all up and making my way upstairs.

 **Meanwhile: Franklin's POV**

I drove down the streets of Los Santos towards Rockford Hills where my children's kindergarten was. If Ella was pregnant I would be the happiest man on Earth. We were planning on having another child soon but sooner the better right? Being a dad is the best thing to ever happen to me, the unconditional love I feel for those two small people is unbelievable. It really changes you when you become a dad.

I pulled up in the kindergarten's parking lot, getting out of the car and walking towards the main doors.

The twins came running towards with a big smile, both of them holding a drawing which they had drawn and coloured.

"Hi daddy." The twins said to me hugging each of my legs before I scooped them up into my arms kissing each of their foreheads.

"Hey babies. Did you have a good day at kindergarten?" I asked them still holding them with my strong arms.

"Yeah, we made a picture of our family." Jacob explained.

"I did a picture of us at the beach." Sophia told me holding up her picture with a proud smile on her face.

"And I did a picture of us at our house." Jacob told me, he too, having a proud smile on his face.

"I'm very proud of both of you." I said to my children putting them back to the ground as we walked back towards my car.

 **Meanwhile: Ella's POV**

I looked down at the three positive tests in my hand with a huge smile on my face. I was pregnant again, I really wanted another child with Franklin. I loved being a mom, it was awesome.

"Ella, where are you?" I heard Franklin shout from the living room.

"I'm in our bedroom!" I shouted back sitting up from the bed putting my acting face on; I met Franklin at the bottom stairs.

"So what's the news?" Franklin asked me eagerly with a smile.

"I'm sorry, it's not good news..." I said with a fake frown watching Franklin's face drop. "It's amazing news!" I shouted.

"Don't do that to me baby!" Franklin shouted spinning me around.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it." I said to him with a smile.

"Why are you two shouting?" Sophia asked as the twins walked down the stairs to us.

I kneeled down to their height before saying, "Because mommy and daddy are very happy."

"Why mommy?" Jacob asked me with a cute look on his face.

"Because mommy is having a baby so you two are going to have a little sister or brother." I told them.

"I'm going to be a big brother!"

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Yep, you happy?" Franklin asked the children who nodded.

"I really want a sister because I already have a brother." Sophia stated wanting a baby sister.

"I really want a brother because I already have a sister." Jacob stated wanting a baby brother.

"You will both have to wait and see..."


	53. Pregnancy and childbirth pains

"Mommy can you play dolls with me?" My 3-year-old daughter, Sophia, asked me as she stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Sophia. I can't right now baby." I told my daughter, it was difficult to see the disappointment on her face but I couldn't. I was six months pregnant with my third child with Franklin and I was always seemed to be tired.

"Ok..." She muttered walking away from me.

I could see Franklin watching from the kitchen before walking towards me and sitting next to me on the couch. "You don't have to feel too bad Ella. She understands that you're tired."

"Yeah but all the time. All the time Franklin. I'm always tired and all I want to do is play with my kids, have a fun time with them. Being pregnant is so hard in that way." I ranted.

"I know." He said in response.

"No you don't, Franklin." I replied.

"I want to know, I want to know how you feel while being pregnant and giving birth." He said to me wanting to understand.

"If you really want to understand there's this new place down town which can give you the feeling of child birth. If you really want to understand what I'm going to have to go through when I have your child then do it." I told him.

He was reluctant for a while. "Fine I'll do it." He said. "But I won't do it alone. I want Jimmy to do it with me."

"I'll ask him while you go and speak to Sophia for me, I know she will be upset." I stated to him. He kissed my cheek before running upstairs.

 **Phone call - (E=Ella, J=Jimmy)**

 **J -** Hello.

 **E -** Hey, Jimmy. I was wondering whether you want to come to the new place down town with Franklin.

 **J -** And do what?

 **E -** Experience child birth and maybe periods too.

 **J -** Why would I do that?

 **E -** Because without me Franklin would not have children and without Sarah you would not have your own children.

 **J -** True...

 **E -** So what do you say?

 **J -** Ok I'll do it. How long does it last?

 **E -** Depends on how me and Sarah are feeling on that day.

 **J -** Ok.

 **E -** Tell Sarah the news for me and by the way it's tomorrow.

 **J -** Fine.

 **Meanwhile: Franklin's POV**

"Sophia. Princess, are you ok?" I asked my daughter opening her bedroom door to see her playing with her dolls alone.

"Yeah. I want mommy to play with me." She stated looking up from her dolls to look at me.

"She really wants to play with you but at the moment she's really tired because when you have a baby in your stomach. I remember when mommy was pregnant with you and Jacob, she was so tired most of the time and couldn't walk sometimes because her feet were swollen." I explained to my daughter as she stood up holding out her arms for me to pick her up, which I did.

I carried her downstairs as she jumped out of my arms, running to the couch where my wife sat.

 **Ella's POV:**

"I'm sorry mommy." Sophia said to me sitting next to me hugging me.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." I told her, "Shall we all watch a movie together?"

"Yeah, a Disney movie!" Sophia shouted.

"Jacob!" I called towards Jacob who was on the table listening to videos on his IFruit.

"Yes mommy?" Jacob asked taking out in his headphones with a smile on his face.

"Come and watch a movie with mommy, daddy and Sophia." I said to him.

"And the baby!" He said putting down his Ifruit and running to us before jumping on the couch.

 **The next day**

"Are you ready Franko and Jimbo?" I asked sarcastically laughing knowing that they weren't. The shocks were already to go; I had a button in my hand connected to Franklin's torso and Sarah had a button connected to Jimmy's torso.

"No I'm not ready." Franklin said.

"You're shitting yourself aren't you?" I mocked; part of me wanted to feel bad for him but part of me didn't, I mean I have to go through this so he should to.

"Yes! Now can you just do it." Franklin told me, I could see the light sweat on his forehead. I pressed the button to hear him groan in pain.

"Fuck!" Franklin and Jimmy groaned loudly causing me and Sarah to look at each other with a sly smile. We carried on for another 5 shocks before stopping.

"How do you give birth?" Franklin asked me.

"Women are the real superheroes."


	54. Twin's 1st birthday

My eyes opened to the bright sun of Los Santos; I woke up with a bright smile on my face because today was the twins first birthday. To think it has been a year since I gave birth to them and my life became so much more brighter. I turned around to see if Franklin was awake which he wasn't.

"Franklin... Wake up, Franklin." I said shaking his shoulder causing him to stir.

"Err... Let me sleep." He said trying to around to get more sleep.

"No it's the twins first birthday today!" I exclaimed jumping out of bed towards his side of the bed attempting to try and drag him out of the bed.

"I'm getting out of bed, you don't need to drag me." He told me standing up from the bed. "Plus you cannot drag me out of bed because you aren't strong enough."

"You can't beat me when it comes to triathlons, can you?" I asked thinking back to the time where me and Franklin took part in a triathlon with that crazy fitness freak, Mary-Ann.

"One time Ella, I remember that crazy woman man." Franklin said as we walked down the wall towards the twin's room. As we got closer, I could hear the stirs of the babies as they woke up.

"Happy birthday babies!" I exclaimed entering their room before picking up Sophia from her crib as Franklin picked up Jacob from his.

"We have the cutest twins in the world." Franklin said as we stood side by side staring down at our twins.

"You bet we do." I replied. "Everyone is coming around at around 11 but I told my family they can come around a little earlier so if you want to tell Denise and Lamar they can come early to then you can."

"Will do." He told me as we walked up the stairs towards the kitchen of our Vinewood Hills mansion.

We both made the twin's breakfast which was porridge while me and Franklin had cereal.

 **A couple of hours later**

I heard a knock at the door causing me to rush the door knowing it was going to be my family, Denise and Lamar, or them both.

I opened the door to see everyone here. "Hey!"

"Where are the babies?" My mom asked eager to see them on their first birthday. Her and Denise were the first to rush through the door to see them.

"Hey sweetheart." My dad said to me waiting behind.

"Hey dad." I said embracing him in a hug with a smile on my face. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Well I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you for being a great mom and for helping Franklin." My dad told me as I looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean for helping Franklin?" I asked my dad.

"You know I've been a criminal, you live life on the edge everyday, knowing people could come and kill you at any moment or you could die in any heist. Your mom, Tracey, Jimmy and you all helped me to stop."

"For a while."

"For a while, but the point is you did that for Franklin and the twins do that for him too." My dad continued to tell me.

"True but I wouldn't say I saved him; I mean it was you or Trevor which was going to be killed. Franklin was giving a choice to kill you or Trevor but he chose to kill them instead."

"I know but the point still stands." He told me as we walked into the dining room where Sophia was being held by Denise and Jacob being held by my mother. The rest were standing around them. We had banners outside the house and in the living room with pictures of the twin's when they were just born into the world.

 **GTAGTAGTAGTAGTA**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jacob and Sophia, happy birthday to you!" We all exclaimed as the twins small smiles could be seen on their faces. "Hip hip hooray! Hip him hooray!" Me and Franklin kissed each of our twins cheeks lightly. My love for them was unconditional. When I fell in love with Franklin, I didn't think I could love anything more than him but as soon as the twins came into my life that changed completely. I will never stop loving them and I would do anything for them literally. I would give up my life to save their life. I wouldn't have to think about it. I smiled brightly to Franklin as he smiled back. This was the life that I had always wanted this life: to be a wife and a mother.


	55. Family outing part 1

Family outing part 1

Family. The most important thing to me. Especially, my children. We had three children: Jacob, Sophia and Liam. Jacob and Sophia were 5-years-old. Liam was just over a year old. Today we were going to the new pier which had recently opened east of the main pier. They were both at Vespucci beach, but this pier was a little more child friendly.

"Are you excited Jacob?" I asked my son as we got into our family car to drive to the pier. I had my own car, Franklin had his own car and then we had a family car for when we are going on family outings. It was important for us to spend a whole day with our children as lately we have been busy with the nightclubs. We are still opening more and more. There is one in Rockford Hills, two in Vinewood, one in Vespucci beach and one recently opened in South LS. The kids were always being looked after by either my parents or Denise. Yesterday, Jacob got a little upset because he misses us which really made me quite sad. I always wanted to be with my children and make them happy, so I was taking a few days, maybe a week off work.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"Sophia, are you excited?" Franklin asked his daughter in the middle seat in the car.

"Yes daddy!" She exclaimed before turning to face her brother, Liam. "Are you excited Liam?"

A faint "Yes" with a giggle was Liam's response. I did think about having another child sometimes. I would want another child eventually, a girl. I really wanted another girl. I did really love having boys, but I wanted another girl too. Sophia is basically mini Ella. The way she acts, and she looks so much like me in so many ways. Jacob was mini Franklin. Liam was a mixture: he had blue eyes and dark hair.

"Sophia let me use the headphones now." Jacob said to Sophia trying to pull them away from her hears causing Sophia to push him away. Great, here comes another fight.

"Both of you stop it now or we won't be going to the pier. We will be going straight home." I said sternly facing my children who immediately stopped fighting.

"But I want the headphones mommy." Jacob said quietly.

"You both don't need the headphones." I said holding out my hand for Sophia to pass me the headphones. "Instead you can talk to each other or we can talk as a family. Ok?"

Both of my children nodded in reply as we drove past the Los Santos Medical Centre which brought back so many memories: some good and some bad. All my children were born here but this is where I went when I got hit by a car and Jacob may need to have surgery here because he keeps getting tonsillitis and one of the tonsils is a lot bigger than the other, so an operation might be needed. We have a doctor's appointment coming up in a few days where we will find out if he will need an operation or not. If he did need the operation, I would be a nervous wreck.

"We're here!" Franklin said as we drove to the pier parking lot. We walked towards the ticket stand where we needed to buy two adult wristbands and two child wristbands. The adult price wristband was $35 each and the child wristband was $25 each. Today's trip was going to cost $120 but the kids had been behaving well recently so they deserved a treat. We didn't like to spoil our kids because we were never spoiled and we didn't want to them to grow up to take advantage of these privileges which other kids do not have.

"I want to go on the airplane ride!" Sophia exclaimed as Jacob nodded in agreement. It went around in a circle swapping between being at the bottom and at the top like a plane.

"Do you want to go on with them?" I asked Franklin as I stood next to the stroller where Liam slept.

"Sure if you don't want to go on with them?" He replied. I shook my head, I wanted Franklin to go on this ride with them .

We waited in the line for about a minute before sitting in the plane as I helped my children put their seatbelts on. As the ride started, I looked across the ocean, it looked so beautiful. The kids kept laughing throughout the ride as it went faster and faster.

For the next ride, Franklin went on with the kids while I sat on a bench with Liam on my lap as I began making funny faces causing him to laugh cutely. He was so adorable, all of my children were. I would never stop loving them; my love for them was unconditional.

"Mama!" Liam exclaimed through his laughter.

Once we had went on a few more rides it was time to eat.

"Jacob, do you want a hotdog or a burger?" I asked my son who thought intently for a few seconds before saying, "Hotdog."

"Sophia do you want to a hotdog or a burger?" Franklin asked his daughter, who immediately said "Burger."

"Any sauce?" Franklin asked the twins who both nodded. "Mayonaise?" Both the twins replied with a nod. They must get their love for mayonnaise from me because I had mayonnaise with basically all of my meals even with lasagne (I really do this :) - Libby). "I'm guessing you want mayonnaise too?"

"Of course." I replied with a giggle as he shook his head before ordering our food. A few minutes later, we all had our food which was amazing. "This food is amazing!"

"It better be after how much I had to pay for it." Franklin exclaimed.

"How much was the food?" I asked curiously. Franklin never really complained about money so it must have been expensive.

"$8 for both a hotdog and a burger so in all I played $40 for 3 hotdogs and 2 burgers." Franklin told me. Geez... that was expensive. We turned around to where the kids sat to see Sophia wasn't there.

"Jacob, where's Sophia?" I asked starting to panic instantly.

"She went to put her dirty tissue in the trash can." He replied looking towards the bin where there was no Sophia.

Franklin urgently ran towards the trashcan looking around for our little girl who was no where to be seen.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I hear a little girl's voice say causing me to instantly turn around to see Sophia standing there.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed holding her so tightly as Franklin ran towards us holding her tight too. "Don't ever walk away from me or daddy again." I said, my heart still racing.

"Sorry." She said quietly into my shoulder. "I only went to the restroom."

 **A/N Part 2 to follow!**


	56. Family outing part 2North Yankton

Family outing part 2

"Let's go on the waters ride!" Jacob exclaimed as he and Sophia ran ahead causing me to tell them to 'stop'. I was still pretty shook up by 'losing' Sophia, well thinking that I lost Sophia but really she was just at the restroom.

"I'll go on with the kids." I told Franklin passing him my purse before giving each of the twins their raincoat.

"Have fun." Franklin told us as we walked towards the entrance of the ride as we all replied "We will." in response. I was too excited to go on this water ride. I mean I am 25-years-old and Franklin was 30-years-old. We started a family at quiet a young age. Well, my mother was only a year older than me when she had Tracey in North Yankton. We were visiting North Yankton next week, our family and my parents. Jimmy and Tracey aren't going because they said they were too busy to come. The twins loved North Yankton. They loved making snowmen together and having snowball fights with each other. We usually play boys vs girls.

The ride went pretty fast when you went down the first drop, the kids were loving it into through we got soaked. The biggest drop was even worse, we got absolutely drenched; fortunately there was a drying machine, next to the ride which was $3.

"You guys got soaked!" Franklin laughed as he passed me $3 to get dry.

"Tell me about it." I sarcastically said.

 **-1 week later-**

"Kids you have both got your suitcases?" I asked the twins as Franklin put the suitcases into the trunk of the car.

"Yeah mommy." Jacob said as Sophia nodded. Jacob had a 'cool face' emoji angd Sophia had a 'hearts in their eyes' emoji. It was small but it was perfect for the small extra things the kids wanted to take. We got into the car, ready to leave, when Sophia shouted, "I forgot my headphones!"

"Where are they?" I asked undoing my seatbelt.

"On my bed." She said as I took the house keys from my purse before running into the house to get Sophia's headphones. I quickly checked every room to make sure nothing else had been left on accident.

"Let's go on our next family outing to North Yankton!" I say as we drive off our driveway with a laugh.

"Were you born in North Yankton mommy?" Jacob asked looking out the window of the street of North Yankton; even though it was morning it was still pretty busy. I mean there was always traffic.

"Yes, I lived in North Yankton until I was 3-years-old then we moved here, to Los Santos." I told my son as I scrolled down Life-invader; the amount of annoying profiles on this was ridiculous. One of them being Laslow, he still hosted 'fame or shame' and was still an ass.

"Why did you move to Los Santos mom?" Jacob questioned, he was in his curious mode.

"It's a long story Jacob." I told him. It really was a long story but to be shortened it would be, my dad faked his death in a robbery so he could get into witness protection and live in Los Santos but my son didn't really need to know that. I didn't find out about us being in witness protection until I was 10-years-old.

"Is Amanda and Michael meeting us at the hangar?" Franklin asked me as we drove through Los Santos towards the airport where we had our own personal hangar.

"Yeah, I told them to meet us at the hangar for 10 so we'll probably get there at the same times." I replied to my husband as I placed one hand on his thigh before cheekily moving it towards his manhood for a few seconds before moving it way.

"Really?" He told me with a laugh.

"Really what?" I asked, the children couldn't heart us: the twins had their headphones in and Liam was asleep.

"Why did you move your hand?" He sighed.

"Because our young children are in the back of the car so it is a no go." I told him as he huffed continuing to drive.

"Tonight?" He asked as we drove onto the highway which needed to drive through to get to the airport.

"I can't." I replied with a sigh, I was in the mood too. Franklin gave me a frown so I said, "I'm on my period and I am not doing that on my period. I should be off by Monday." Today was Saturday.

We arrived at the airport to see my parents waiting for us outside the plane.

"There you are." My dad said clapping his hands; he was always really excited to get to North Yankton.

"We're on time." Franklin said as we all got into our private jet.

"Yeah, we're never late." Jacob agreed with his dad; he could be such a mini Franklin sometimes.

"North Yankton, here we come!"


	57. Family outing part 3North Yankton

**Franklin's POV:**

"Are we almost there yet?" Jacob whined to me standing in front of me as I played Fifa. I was playing with Michael but he got too annoyed with losing and not knowing the controls.

"I told you buddy; we should be there within half an hour." I told my son still playing a match.

"But I'm bored!" Jacob huffed loudly.

"There's nothing I can do about that! You've got your Ifruit tablet." I said to Jacob.

"I want to play with you dad." He said to me picking up the spare controller and turning it on so he could play. I passed the ball to Jacob and then back to me. "I'm going to shoot!" From outside the box, he shot the ball from outside the box which went into the top corner. "YES!" Jacob screamed running around before jumping to me to embrace me into a tight hug.

"That's my boy!" I exclaimed.

 **Ella's POV:**

"Mommy, can you colour with me?" My daughter, Sophia asked as I sat in the lounge area of the plane. I could hear Jacob screaming, he sound happy.

"Sure." I replied taking some of Sophia's colouring pencils.

"You colour too Grandma?" Sophia asked my mother who was sitting next to us. I don't know where my dad went, he was somewhere on the plane.

My mom smiled, "Of course."

"Which picture shall we colour first?" I asked my daughter as she looked through the colouring pages she had.

"The princesses." She said pointing to the colouring page with three princesses on. "I'll colour this one." Pointing down to the princess in the middle of the page.

We were halfway through colouring the picture and I was surprised by how neat her colouring was. "Sophia, your colouring is really neat."

"Yeah Sophia, a lot better than how your mom used to draw at that age." My mom joked.

"I want to be an artist when I grow up." She exclaimed. "Jacob said he wants to be a football(soccer) player."

"You're very good at art and Jacob is very good at football, always follow your dreams." I told my daughter.

"What did you want to be when you were young?" Sophia asked me sweetly.

"I wanted to be one of two things: my own business or an actress." I told her. "I always wanted to own a business with someone else and now me and daddy own our own business."

"Do you and daddy makes lots of money?" She asked me.

"Yeah, so you, Jacob and Liam can have nice things." I said to her kissing the top of her head.

"And so we can live in a nice house and other nice things." Sophia continued, agreeing with what she said.

 **Franklin's POV:**

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jacob moaned once we had played a couple of games on the playstation.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked my son as we walked over to where all the food was.

"I'll have the bacon sandwich." He said as I passed it over to him, we had already cooked things so they were kept in the fridge to stop them from turning nasty.

"Hey boys!" My beautiful wife Ella exclaimed, as she entered the room with a smile.

"Hey girls." I replied as Sophia ran to me sitting on my lap as Jacob ran to his mother jumping into her arms. "We should be at North Yankton soon."

"Have you seen my dad?" Ella asked me.

"I think he went to the back of the plane with Liam. He's probably with your mom now, spending time with their youngest grandchild."

"I want to spend time with them." Sophia said getting off my lap and running towards the back of the plane.

"Me too!" Jacob said running after her towards Michael and Amanda.

"And then there were too." I said to my wife as we pressed our lips together, I placed my hand on her cheek to bring us closer together. "I love you Ella Clinton."

"I love you too Franklin Clinton." She replied before we kissed again as she sat on my lap. I brought one hand under her t-shirt resting it on her chest as our kisses became more heated.

It lasted about 5 minutes until we heard a cough, turning around to see Amanda there. Ella immediately jumped off my lap as we both turned red.

"The plane has landed, Michael and the children are waiting outside." She said with a slight smile but also not impressed with seeing her daughter like that. We don't really get a lot of time to ourselves, with having three children, so whenever we get time together we make the most of it.

"Have they got their coat, gloves and hat?" Ella asked her mother.

"Yes we did." Amanda replied.

 **A/N There will be two more parts of North Yankton yet to come.**


	58. Family outing part 4 - North Yankton

"Let's do boys vs girls!" Jacob exclaimed as we all stood around in our thick coat, gloves and scarfs; Liam was asleep in his stroller. He wouldn't settle down last, it took me and Franklin 2 hours to get him to sleep. The twins went to sleep straight away like usual. I was fortunate to have two children which loved to sleep.

"Ok whoever makes a snowmen first wins but it needs to be a big snowman." I explained.

"3...2...1" My dad said as we all leaned down ready to pick up the snow as quick as we could.

"Go!" We all shouted,

 **No one's POV:**

The boys had a routine: who were each making a separate part of the snowman: Jacob made the snowman's head, Michael made the snowman's body and Franklin made the bottom part of the snowman which was larger because he had the biggest muscles.

The girls chose a different way to build the snowman: Sophia and Amanda built the head and middle part of the snowman as Ella built the bottom of the snowman.

It was a close call.

"Yes!" Sophia shouted as the girl finished their snowman first.

"Fair game." Franklin said to the girls but Jacob didn't take it the same way, he ran to the stroller, quickly sitting behind it so he it couldn't be seen. Jacob hated losing like most children but Jacob was to another level. When he was younger, he would sometimes get into trouble at school for having tantrums because he lost a game.

"Jacob... Come on buddy. It's just a game." Franklin said following his son behind the stroller.

"It's more than a game daddy!" Jacob snapped turning away from his father so he couldn't see him.

"Don't raise your voice with daddy, Jacob. Stop being silly." Franklin told his son picking up his son, willing take a few kicks. "Stop kicking." Eventually, Jacob stopped, burying his head into his father's chest as Franklin kissed his head softly.

After a while, Franklin let Jacob out of his arms so Jacob could play in the snow.

"You're a great dad Franklin." Ella told her husband who smiled at her before kissing her lips.

"You're a great mom Ella." Franklin replied to his wife who kissed him again. There love was never going to end, it was never ending. They first met on the driveway of Michael's house. To Ella, Franklin was just a regular guy who broke into her home and stole her brother's car but then when she started to get to know him more. She began to fall for the home breaker, who became her friend, who became her crush, who finally became her love. To Franklin, Ella was Michael's daughter and then Ella who would occasionally stay at his house, to his love. The love story of Franklin and Ella was amazing but insane.

 **GTAGTAGTAGTAGTAGTAGTAGTAGTA**

"Your family still live in a trailer park?" Franklin asked me as we drove into the trailer park.

"Yes, they like it here. I did offer to buy them a house somewhere but they refused." I told my husband.

We parked outside my grandparent's trailer park and they immediately opened the front door.

"Ella!" My grandmother exclaimed walking towards the car. "Look at the twins, all grown up and Liam, grown up from the last time I saw you, when you were just a baby."

"Hello!" The twins told me as we walked into the trailer. My grandfather was talking to Franklin and my dad still at the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to live in house?" I asked my grandma as we stood in the kitchen of trailer park. I don't know why she or my grandpa would still want to live a trailer park. It was cramped; I know it was only for two people but still. Who would choose to live in a trailer park over a house, seriously?

"No, I told you. Me and your grandfather like it here. It's all we need. We don't need to live in a mansion like y'all." My grandmother replied.

"If you're sure mom but the offer is always there." My mom told my grandma who just nodded. The kids were sitting on the couch; Sophia and Jacob trying to make Liam laugh as much as possible by doing funny faces and tickling him.

"Where are the boys?" My mom asked as we walked towards the trailer door but they weren't there.

"Franklin! Dad! Grandpa!" I shouted loudly but there was no reply.

I took out my phone calling my husband.

 **Phonecall: (E-Ella, F-Franklin)**

F - Hey baby.

E - Franklin! Where are you?"

F - Oh we just popped out to get a takeout for us all.

E - You could have told us first. I thought something had happened to you.

F - Sorry. We forgot.

E - Whose car did you go in?

F - Your grandpa's car.

E - Alright, bye babe.

F - Bye baby.

Why do boys always have to scare people like that?


	59. Burnt down nightclubs

"Burger shot!" Jacob exclaimed as his father, Grandfather and Great Grandfather brought in food from Burger Shot. It was his favourite fast food restaurant. We tried to not give our children much takeout food as it was bad for your health. Like most families, maybe once a week for me and Franklin once the children had gone to sleep, and the children once every two weeks.

"What did you buy?" I asked the boys as they put the food on the kitchen counter. "Go and wait on the couch Jacob, there is not a lot of space."

"We got 15 burgers and 15 fries." Franklin told me taking time to kiss my forehead.

"There's not 15 of us." I informed him. There was only 9 of us so why did we need so many. I doubt Liam will even eat a full burger.

"I know but if anyone wants extra... I know how much you love fries." Franklin replied. He knows my so well, like I know him so well. I could eat a whole table of fries if I wanted too, whereas Franklin loved burgers which was probably why he brought so many.

"You know me so well but we all know that you got all those burgers so you could get extra." I replied kissing him softly.

"Shh, don't tell no one." Franklin whispered into my ear.

"Can you two stop being so lovey dovey please?" My grandpa asked causing us to separate and continue to pick out our children's meals according to the burgers they liked. Jacob loved chicken burgers, Sophia loved beef burgers and Liam loved both. In terms of personality, our children were quite different as Sophia was more quiet, whereas Jacob was loud and Liam tended to like his own company rather than spending time with other children his age.

 **A few hours later**

"Franklin, what's wrong?" I asked my husband as I saw fear and rage plaster his face. He was looking down at his phone, not moving. "Franklin?!"

"It's the nightclubs." He replied worrying me even further. "What happened to the night clubs?"

"They've been set on fire. They've gone." Franklin told me as the anger on his face increase. I felt both anger and sadness, those nightclubs meant everything to me and Franklin too.

"By who?" I asked him standing up to start packing our clothes. My grandparents and parents were just watching in shock. We had invested so much money into the nightclubs. We would only have $100,000 left, which seems a lot but the mortgage for our house is so expensive.

"I don't know but when I do find out they'll pay for it." Franklin exclaimed.

"No, Franklin! Killing isn't the answer to everything." I told him.

"Then what am I supposed to do? We've lost so much money!" Franklin shouted, I could see the stress on his face.

"Another heist." I replied quietly; I never thought I would say that but what else could we do?

"What did you say?" Franklin asked me in disbelief.

"Where else can we get money from Franklin. You and my dad will do one more heist to get us some money with that Lester guy too." I told my family pointing to my dad.

"We can't make it a big heist though, or else we could risk the feds coming back for me." My dad informed me.

"It doesn't have to be a big heist dad, you could rob another jewel store like you robbed Vangelico." I replied to my father.

"What? That was you who robbed my favourite jewel store?" My mom asked standing up next to us as we all went quiet and just looked at her.

"I needed the money to pay for Martin Madrazo's house to be fixed after I pulled it off the hills to get to the tennis coach who was banging my wife." My dad replied back in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, that isn't appropriate to now." Franklin said standing between my parents.

"I'll call Lester now and tell him we'll be doing another heist." My dad said to me leaving the trailer.

I went into where my children slept and just started to cry. Who would do this to us? I loved those nightclubs so much; it was mine and Franklin's dream. Franklin got the call from Jimmy: he went to work and found it on fire, he called Tracey and the other owners checked all of our nightclub, they were all on fire.

"Mommy..." I heard the voice of my young daughter. "Why are you crying? She got up and started to hug me causing me to hug back.

"I love you Sophia." I told my little girl who I loved unconditionally.

"I love you too mommy." She replied as I kissed her forehead.

"We're going home now." I informed my daughter. "Go to the toilet and then tell daddy to help you get dressed.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I watched Sophia walk past me and go the bathroom before coming to me and saying, "Mommy said that you need to help me get changed 'cause we're going home."

"What's mommy doing in your room?" I asked my daughter pick out some clothes for her to wear on the way home.

"She's crying." She replied as I, as well as Ella's family looked at her.

"Amanda, could you help Sophia get dressed for me please?" I asked my mother-in-law who nodded causing me to stand up and make my way into the room where the twins were sleeping.

"Ella, come here." I told my life leaning down next to her as she embraced me tightly. I placed my hands on each side of her face kissing her forehead. "I know how much this hurts but it's going to be ok, I promise. When I get the money, we can sort everything out and build another night club. Plus, with the life insurance, we can get more money back, trust me."

"Why did you have upset so many people?" She asked me as I looked back at her slightly confused.

"What?" I asked her in response.

"If it wasn't for you upsetting so many people, no one would want to burn down the nightclubs because no one would have anything against us." She said to me, her voice raising slightly.

"Are you seriously going to blame for this?" I asked her my voice raising, how could she blame me for this?

"I'm not blaming you ok! I'm just saying!" She shouted.

"Stop fighting!" Jacob shouted at us upset with us.

Why would somebody do this to us?


	60. Reunited heisters

"Oh my gosh." I muttered to myself as I saw our nightclub in Vinewood completely destroyed. "Look at it Franklin..." I said to my husband burying my head into his chest.

"Look at me... We will get the nightclubs back. I called the insurance and they said we could be getting around half a million dollars, plus the money from the heist we could be getting around 3 million dollars." Franklin reassured me as we looked into each other's eyes before he kissed my forehead.

"Where is the unfortunate place which is getting robbed?" I asked my husband. He and my dad went for a meeting last night with Lester to plan out the heist.

"A bank in Sandy Shores, near where Trevor used to live. There's a few escape routes. We're going to visit it tomorrow, to look for all escape routes." Franklin explained to me as we walked back to his car, the same car he had when we first met just under 7 years ago.

"Please be safe." I told him, I knew it was difficult for him to stay safe when there is going to be police shooting at him and is at risk of being caught.

"I'm going to try my best, I promise." Franklin told me.

 **Franklin's POV:**

I would try my best to be as safe as possible but there were never any guarantees. I just hope no one finds out it was me and Michael after the heist because I don't want the FIB getting back involved and it all escalating further like last time. I wouldn't let that happen, I have a family now and I am not leaving them.

I drove to Lester's house in El Burro Heights to plan the heist on the bank in Sandy Shores. I pulled up next to his house to see Michael was already here.

"Hey man." I said as I walked into Lester's room.

"Hey Franklin, how's Ella and the kids?" Michael asked me as I leaned against the wall slightly.

"The kids are fine, there with Denise. Ella not so much." I told my father-in-law. "She's still upset after the nightclubs but she'll be fine."

"And what about you?"

"I'm good, I'm more angry that someone would do that to us but we're going to get the money back." I replied.

"Ok so here's the plan..." Lester began, "One of you drives us to bank, then one of you enters the bank to search the building, then one of you shoots the alarm to see how long the police take to arrive, then we need to go to Trevor's hangar and make sure the helicopter still working or we could get boats to drive us to a certain point where dirt bikes will be as part of our getaway plan." Lester explained as we nodded.

"Ok sounds good, I'll drive." Michael said as we left the house, Lester sitting in the front seat and me in the back.

"Have you got any ideas into who could have set fire to the nightclubs Franklin?" Lester asked me.

I shook my head, "No idea."

"I could check the street cameras, see if you can find out who set fire to the nightclubs." Lester replied, I instantly smile, I should have known Lester could do that.

"Of course thanks dude." At that moment, my phone began to ring, I expected it to be Ella but it was Denise.

Phone call - (F=Franklin, J=Jacob, D=Denise)

F - Hey Denise, what's up?

J - Hi daddy!

F - Hey Jacob, where's auntie Denise?

J - She's right here.

F - What are you doing?

J - Watching TV, we were player Where's Wally just.

F - Sounds fun.

J - Auntie Denise wants to talk to you now, Bye daddy!

F - Bye Jacob.

D - Franklin, what time is Ella coming to pick up the kids?

F - I'm not sure, about 2 I think, why?

D - I'm going to a feminist meeting.

F - Why are you still going to those meetings, you've got better things to be doing.

D - I can do what I want to do.

F - Ok, I got to go.

D - Bye.

"Who was that?" Michael asked me as we drove on the highway.

"Jacob and then Denise." I replied. "Could we get some strong armour for when we actually do the heist?"

"Yes, why?" Lester replied.

"I need to be protected, I'm not dying not now. I've got too much to live for now."

 **A/N Next chapter the plan for the heist and then the first part of the heist. There will be 2 to 3 parts.**


	61. planning the heist

**Franklin's POV:**

"Franklin, Michael, which one of you are going in?" Lester asked as Michael pulled up on the side of the street.

"I will." I replied.

"Wear these, they are camera glasses. You need to take a picture of the camera location and the lock room where the money is stored." Lester told me as I nodded leaving the car as walking towards the bank. I walked in to find there were 3 cameras: one next to the opening door, one opposite the deposit lock room and the other camera where the workers were. I quickly took the pictures: starting with the cameras and then the deposit box.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A female worker asked me.

"Do you have anywhere, where I can check my bank balance?" I asked trying to think of what to say as quick as possible.

"Yeah through the desk." The female worker replied.

"Oh I'll leave it, need to be quick." I said leaving the bank hoping I didn't seem suspicious in any way.

"Good job Franklin." Michael told me as we sat in the car. "I'll shoot the alarm then drive behind the train track to time the response of the police." He grabbed out a pistol from the glove compartment, shooting a bullet from the window with very good aim. I guess he always had a better aim then I did.

"Ok, drive us behind the train tracks, I've hacked into the police system to hear what they are saying." Lester told Michael as I got a text from Ella saying _'Hey babe, how is the planning going? xx'_

 _'Great, almost finished in Sandy Shores, need to go back to Lester's crib to plan further. Have you picked up the kids yet?'_

 _'Setting out to get them now, bye, love you. xx'_

 _'Love you too'_

I put my phone back into my pocket as the police arrived at the bank.

"How long did they take?" I asked Michael and Lester.

"Around 70 seconds should give you enough time to get out of the bank, to the boat and at least half-way past the middle point of the Alamo sea." Lester told us. "Four police cars."

"Sounds good, drive us back to Lester's crib Michael." I told Michael.

 **No one's POV:**

Michael began to plan out the details of the heists as Lester told him the plan. All they needed was a gunman to help them, they chose gunman Lorenzo Fernandez. He had experience and only would take 8% of the heist home. A dinghy would be at the south-east shore of the Alamo sea, driving to the west of the Alamo sea there would be three dirt bikes waiting for them ready to drive through Raton Canyon, where a helicopter would be waiting for them to fly back to Los Santos. That was if it all went perfect.

"Don't forget the armour." Franklin reminded Michael and Lester as Michael added it to the list.

"Ok, so we need: armour, a dinghy, a helicopter and three machine guns." Lester told Michael and Franklin.

"I'll get the armour and machine guns." Franklin replied standing up from the couch ready to leave to go home to his wife and children.

"Why? Because it's the easiest?" Michael joked with Franklin.

"Not really, you have a helicopter and there is always a dinghy next to the pier at Vespucci beach." Franklin replied as they walked out of Lester's home towards their cars.

"Touché." Michael replied getting into his car with Franklin doing the same.

All of the children of Michael and Amanda had grew now had a two-year-old son Alex with Sarah, who he made just under three years ago. Tracey also had a one-year-old daughter Maisy with her husband of two years Tom. Sometimes Michael found it hard to believe all of children had gotten married and started families of their own; during the time of his return to criminal life, he would have never thought it of Tracey and Jimmy especially with Tracey being a slut, sleeping with loads of random dudes, and Jimmy smoking shit all day. Ella was always pretty normal, his youngest child was: the most mature, first to fall in love, get married and start a family, and left home first.

Phone call - (F=Franklin, E=Ella)

E - Babe, where are you?

F - I'm on my way home, around 5 minutes away.

E - Me and the kids miss you, they won't stop asking for their daddy.

F - I miss you all too, I'll be back soon.


End file.
